The Transylvanian Affair
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The daughters of Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta couldn't help but notice their parents were gone on their Earth mission longer than anticipated. Will they go to Earth to set things right or will they find out the cold-blooded truth and what secrets are unleashed between all of them?
1. Prolouge

It seems like almost forever ago, nearly gone forever. Out of their lives, lost in time and lost in space. Studying whom they call the human race. In a gothic looking cottage on space there were two teenagers.

One had shoulder length raven black hair, a pale face with no makeup, but a black jacket, blue sweatpants and white sneakers. She also wore glasses which had a golden lightning streak on the tip where her nose held the glasses. She was the Old Queen's granddaughter, Prince Frank's daughter, LP, short for Little Precious.

The other was slightly shorter than LP. She had long light auburn hair and laser red-like eyes. She wore a dark green jacket with a lighter green shirt underneath, blue jeans and dirty brown sneakers. She was the daughter of a handyman and domestic, her name was Dani, short for Danielle.

The girls were in Dani's family cottage, they had been there for since the girls were in Kindergarten. Their parents had gone on an adventure on Earth and they wouldn't return until they finished their mission. Over the course, the girls have behaved like sisters and were in the care of Dani's older brother, Nick.

Nick had high cheekbones like his father, flaky blonde hair with eyes that nearly matched his sister's clothing. He often wore leather jackets, jeans and boots. He was a bad boy through and through, but he loved his sister. Since he was the oldest, it was his job to shelter, feed and clothe LP and Dani in their parents' absence.

When the girls were in Kindergarten and Nick was in 7th grade, their parents, King Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta had come to them and held a meeting in Frank's castle. They were all at the dining table with Frank at the head, he looked all around and saw everyone was accounted for.

"Children," Frank turned to LP and Dani. "You probably do not know, every future royal must go on a mission to study a weaker species in the spacetime era. I am to go on a mission to Planet Earth."

"Daddy!" LP cried.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Frank said to her. "But Daddy needs to go on this mission to prove he is confident and superior enough to rule over Transsexual."

"Can I come with you?" LP's eyes widened.

"No dear, Daddy's sorry, but this is a grownup mission." Frank frowned.

"We're going with him." Magenta told the princess.

"But Mom!" Dani cried.

"No buts, both of you." Riff Raff told them. "We'd stay if we could and we'd love to bring you, but it's too dangerous. Earthlings are very mysterious, primitive and hideous creatures."

"My history book says they evolved from creatures known as 'homo-sapiens'." Nick added.

"Nicodemus Richard Vitus, don't you say words like that!" Magenta snapped.

"I learned it in school!" Nick defended.

"Oh, kids these days." Frank shook his head at the boy. "I remember when I was a boy and just walking around in my mother's old sarongs and no language was used in front of children! Anyway LP and Dani, you will both be staying in the Vitus household."

"What about Nana and cousin DeLordy?" LP asked.

"Nana is a bit too old to be caring for children," Frank told her. "She's not as young and frail as much as she used to be. She accidentally slept on top of your grandfather and didn't notice until she woke up the next morning. Also, something about DeLordy makes me suspicious."

"He's been stalking me since we were children." Magenta said without eye contact to anyone, but just stared at the floor.

"Next time I see his fat arm around you he's a dead man." Riff Raff wrapped an arm around his sister.

"When you coming home, Daddy?" LP asked.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't know when yet." Frank told her. "Just make sure you do what Nick tells you to, I'll get to you when I can. Also, if I see you up and about when the sun is even IN orbit you can consider yourself grounded until your wedding day!"

"Daddy!" LP cried.

"I mean it, LP." Frank scolded her. "I remember on New Year's and you were up past noon!"

"I can't help it! Aunt Magenta's tarts are just SO good! They're loaded with sugar!"

"You really should stop feeding the children those tarts," Frank glanced at the domestic. "We need to get going anyway, I'm off to contact my mother." Frank got up and left the room.

"Look at it this way," Dani turned to LP. "I'll finally have a sister."

"True." LP smirked. "I've always wanted to live with you and be your sister. Our play dates were always so quick."

"Oh great, another girl." Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't worry LP, your Daddy will be back soon."

Soon, back soon, seemed to have lasted longer than it should have. The girls were only five, but they were now 13. Their parents were still gone and the girls weren't sure if their parents were ever coming back. It often depressed them both, Dani became a loner for a while and LP was a slight Goth. The one question still haunts Dani, LP and Nick. When will their parents come back home to Transylvania?

* * *

**New fan fic attempt, I tried my best. I think you can decide which characters are mine and which ones are Richard O'Brien's. **


	2. Possibly Orphans?

Nick, being the oldest was extremely protective of Dani. Even LP who became like a second younger sister to him due to her staying with them. He had nearly lost hope on his parents returning due to losing his youthful optimism and was sure that they and Frank were all dead and failed their mission. He of course didn't want to tell the girls that and get their hopes up. He was serving a dinner of fried chicken and put the plates down.

"Ah, the evening meal..." LP said while walking in with Dani. "What are we having?"

"Previously feathered poultry which was plucked and had reused fatty acid tissue from the same species," Nick replied.

"What?" LP and Dani asked.

"Fried chicken." Nick confirmed. "I read about in a magazine that's what they eat on Earth's sector, Kentucky."

Dani stared at her dinner, then back at her friend and brother. She sighed and pushed her plate back.

"What's wrong, Dani?" Nick asked.

"I'm too upset to eat," Dani put her hand under her cheek. "Mom and Dad aren't ever coming back, are they?"

"Sure they are." LP told her. "My Daddy's coming back too."

"I don't know, mate..." Dani sharply exhaled. "It's been seven years, I think they all died."

"We don't know unless we go to Earth," Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we do that?" LP asked.

"Sure, this cottage is a space ship," Nick explained.

"A space ship?" Dani said in disbelief.

"Yes, like Frank's castle. Come with me once you both finished your dinner."

"Nick, I think Dad told you not to mess with my head!"

"Dani, just trust me. How else did Frank, Mom and Dad go to that bloody excuse of a planet?"

"That's true..." LP observed.

"Alright." Dani started to eat her dinner, then made a sour look on her face. LP ate her dinner happily and Nick devoured his. Dani looked at them and back at her food. She remembered Nick telling her the food came from an animal that was killed. She didn't think it was fair that animals only existed in the world to be eaten and she didn't eat her dinner. Instead she made herself some egg fried rice and ate that for her dinner instead.

The trio finished their dinner and decided to follow Nick as instructed to a room in the cottage. They went up the stairs and Nick took out a key to unlock Riff Raff and Magenta's bedroom.

"Nick, can we not come here? I'm not in the mood to mourn Mom and Dad..." Dani mumbled.

"It's not for mourning," Nick told her. "Just trust me, squirt."

"Don't call me that." Dani huffed at him.

"Whatever squirt." Nick got the door opened and motioned for the teenage girls to follow him.

They went inside. The room was very spacious for a couple, their cream-colored bed was made with white pillows with golden stitches on each pillow, RR on one pillow and M on the other and there was a golden fleece comforter. There was also solid maple construction on the headboard. Over the headboard was a portrait of Riff Raff and Magenta with a young Nick and baby Dani in Magenta's arms. There was a giant window in the corner of the room with vanilla colored curtains. There was also a red velvet chair beside it.

"Why are we in here?" LP asked.

"Shh..." Nick hushed her and they tiptoed around the room together. Nick knelt on his parents' bed, removed the framed portrait and showed a bunch of controls and flashing buttons underneath. "This is the control center."

"Whoa..." LP and Dani said together.

"What do you say girls?" Nick turned to them. "You wanna go to Earth and avenge our parents? Say aye."

"Aye," LP agreed.

"I think you're nuts." Dani rolled her eyes.

"Fine, stay here." Nick snarled at her. "For all you know, Mom and Dad could be that horrifying site known as Area 51."

"Area 51?" LP asked.

"Yeah, Area 51," Nick rolled his eyes at the girls' slowness. "My mates told me that on Earth they have a place called Area 51 where aliens are held hostage and experimented on."

"Oh no!" Dani cried.

"Think of what they could do to your Dad." Nick looked at LP.

"Golly!" LP cried and stepped back. "We better get moving! I don't want my Daddy to get experimented on!"

"I'm sure you don't, punk." Nick told her. "Now let's set the transfer beam to Earth."

"Right." LP and Dani agreed.

Nick set the coordinates for Earth. "Hang on tight," Nick told them as he pressed the last button and pulled a giant lever. Within moments, the doors locked shut and the windows closed shut. There was then a rumbling noise that nearly shook them all and they felt like they were floating.

LP rushed to the window and saw they weren't on the ground anymore, but now in mid-air. LP turned to Nick as he was handling the controls. "Hey Nick!" LP called out to him.

"Yeah?" Nick turned his head to her.

"You'd make a great handyman." LP smiled.

"As my father before me." Nick smiled back.

"Our mission is set. I shall codename it: The Transylvanian Affair." Dani remarked.

* * *

**Chapter 2 up and ready to go! **


	3. Planet Earth

After many bumpings into other planets, the crew headed for the third planet from the sun. Locally of course known as Earth. LP was most interested, it was often rumored her mother was an Earthling, but she never knew her mother. Frank told her that her mother left them when she was a baby and hasn't been back since. However, Dani and Nick think she was murdered due to being an Earthling having relations with a Transylvanian.

"Where should we land?" Nick asked as he sat the buttons to a destination.

"How about in the middle of that forest?" LP suggested. "No one will disturb us and find out we're aliens."

"Good idea, mate." Dani said with a smile.

Nick nodded his head and set the destination to land in the middle of the forest, unknowing it was the same forest their parents had put the castle in the first place. Nick landed the cottage and they all spiraled around due to jet lag.

"Alright," Nick headed for the front door downstairs with the girls following. "Brace yourselves, we're about to enter the world that is known as Planet Earth. Everyone ready?"

"Ready." Dani said.

"I'm scared," LP whimpered. "I want my Daddy."

"Daddy's not here," Dani told her. "He could be dead right now."

LP then screamed at that.

"Dani, go easy on her." Nick snarled. "Ready?" Nick put his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready." LP and Dani told him.

Nick nodded his head and opened the door. LP flinched slightly and hid behind Dani. It was pitch dark outside, but not as dark as Transylvania. The moon seemed dull compared to the Transylvanian moon. There were crickets chirping about.

"Wow," Nick said in sarcastic excitement. "I hate this wretched planet already!"

"Let's just look for Mom and Dad." Dani said as she took out her space phone and printed off a picture of her parents. "Think they still look like that?"

"Possibly," Nick told her. "A lot can change in seven years."

"Touche." Dani told him.

"What about me?" LP asked.

"Oh, of course, here." Dani went to a different part of her space phone and printed off a picture of Frank and handed it to LP.

"I'm just the only daughter of a sweet transvestite..." LP sang silently to herself as she and the others started walking off. "From Transsexual, Transylvania..."

"Why are you singing?" Nick asked.

"Daddy told me someday I'm gonna have to sing and dance for an annual convention," LP replied. "I've practiced with Nana when she would come to visit for the holidays."

"I think it's weird your dad walks in high heels better than you can." Dani laughed. As she mentioned LP's father, she felt distressed suddenly. She looked at her parents' picture, her reflection and at Nick. She looked like her mother alright, but she didn't have a lot of features that resembled Riff Raff. She mainly looked like Magenta, also her eyes weren't blue or green, they were red as a laser spark. "Nick?" Dani asked.

"Hmm?" Nick hummed.

"Am I... Is... Who is my father?" Dani asked.

"Dad is," Nick rolled his eyes. "What're you talking about?"

"I don't look much like Dad, I have a little bit of Mom in me, but I don't think Dad is my father..."

Nick turned to her. He then looked with her and noticed that she could be right. Nick had some of both Riff Raff and Magenta's features, but Dani seemed to look more like Magenta and someone else. This would be something to ask their parents if they could find them.

After walking nearly forever in the forest, the trio finally came into Denton. There was a sign behind a cemetery near the church. The sign read: Denton, Home of Happiness.

"Den-ton..." Nick read in a very pronounced tone.

"That's an odd name for a sector," LP remarked. "Where should we look for our parents?"

"I don't know, maybe we should go back to the cottage and get some rest?" Nick took out his watch. "This is about when the sun's about to come up."

"YIKES!" Dani cried. "I hate the sun! When does it go away out of orbit?"

"Actually Dani, on this planet, the sun goes up and down on a daily basis," LP told her. "The Earthlings need it to live for themselves and plant growth. Savages..."

"Earth people are indeed savages..." Nick agreed.

Suddenly there was dramatic music coming from nowhere. Nick walked off with the girls, then whipped his head back at them as he began to sing.

Nick: What can you expect  
From earthly tiny humans?  
Their whole sick species is like a curse  
Their worst fear is a man with skin of red  
Earthlings are all better off dead  
They're all vermin as I was told and worse

Dani & LP: They're savages! Savages!

Nick: Barely even a race

Dani & LP: Savages! Savages!

Nick: Drive them away from our moondrenched shores  
They're not like me and you  
Which means they must all be evil  
We must attack them soon for war

Dani & LP: They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty flesh coated insects  
We must attack them soon for war

Dani, LP and Nick headed back to the cottage to stay and search a little more later on. Nick was in his bedroom and Dani and LP were in Dani's bedroom where they have both shared for seven years. LP was in a cot while Dani was in her nice warm bed and often cocooned herself like a caterpillar inside her sheets and blankets. They still had to get used to Earth, but still managed to stay comfortable in their room together, like sisters. They both then began to sing themselves.

Dani: This is what we feared  
The earth creatures are demons  
The only thing they feel at all is greed

LP: Beneath that fleshy hide  
I'll bet there's emptiness inside

Both: I wonder if they'd even bleed  
They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even evolved  
Savages! Savages!

Dani: Primitive, but killer at the core

LP: They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted  
We must bring them on for war!

Both: Savages! Savages!  
They're as useless as carrots!  
Savages! Savages!  
We must soon avenge our parents!

* * *

**Bad parody on Pocahontas's Savages. Read & Review. I'm thinking at the next chapter they meet some "familiar Earthlings" if you know what I mean. I'll discuss it with my "co-writer". **


	4. Mark and Sara Majors

Dani, Nick and LP met in the breakfast nook of the cottage. Nick took out a red box that had colorful circles at the bottom with a blue toucan on it. He poured the contents inside three separate bowls. Dani and LP stared at the strange contents.

"What _is _this, Nick?" Dani asked, sounding slightly repulsed.

"I went to an Earth supermarket and purchased some products," Nick explained. "I believe they call that one Froot Loops."

"Froot Loops?" LP asked as she ate the Technicolor cereal pieces. She then smiled slightly. "Delicious."

Dani flinched, but she saw LP ate the cereal without any harm or injury to herself. Dani then decided the food was probably safe to eat. She scooped up a spoonful in her spoon and ate her own helping and smiled. "This is very fruity and nutritious."

"Oh good!" Nick smiled. "I was worried that I may have purchased poison! Who knows what these Earthlings eat to survive?"

"We will study sometime." LP remarked.

Everyone then finished their breakfast and put their bowls in the sink. Nick chugged the milk jug and put it down as the girls finished washing the bowls. He smiled at them, but then his smile disappeared as he heard them giggling.

"What is so amusing?" he demanded.

"You." Dani chuckled.

Nick narrowed his eyes at them. "What about me?" Nick put the jug down on the counter and crossed his arms at the girls. "What about me is so amusing to you, girls?"

LP laughed and pointed above her lip. She kept laughing as she glanced at Nick. Nick looked in the mirror and he saw some white milk was on his face and it looked like a mustache. Nick groaned and wiped it off in annoyance.

"Very funny, you think it's funny that I look ridiculous?" Nick rhetorically asked.

"You looked like a doofus!" Dani burst out laughing.

"I thought you looked mature." LP shrugged her shoulders.

"Whatever," Nick rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

Nick, Dani and LP made their ways to the streets of Denton. While they were walking through to forest to get into town, LP looked all around the strange background of an Earth forest. The grass was green like Magenta's eyes, the sky was blue like Riff Raff's eyes and there were puffy white clouds. It looked unnatural. After LP nearly got blinded from the Earth's sun, Nick decided they all get sunglasses to adapt to the brightness of Earth.

They were walking down the street and bumped into the various strange Earth creatures. They were dressed very unusually, most of the women wore dresses and most of the men wore suits, shorts or plain shirts. They clashed with the trio. They went into Denton Library and looked all around.

"Can I help you folks find something?" the librarian asked from behind his desk.

"No, I don't think so, sorry." Nick replied in a hushed tone.

While searching LP and Dani went to the romance book section. They saw a familiar looking girl who had long dark brown hair, black, round glasses, blue eyes, a mauve hair bow, a mauve shirt and matching skirt, high white knee socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. While searching around, LP didn't watch where she was going and bumped into the girl.

"WHOA!" the girls cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" LP cried as she found her own glasses and put them on.

"Oh, that's quite alright..." the girl said in a shrill tone. Her eyes were now squinted and she placed her hand on the floor all around and reached for her own glasses, putting them on. "It's my own fault, I'm kind of clumsy."

"It's okay, so am I." LP smiled.

"I haven't seen you around here before," the girl said. "Did you just movie in?"

LP hesitated before answering. "Yes."

"Ah," the girl smiled. "Where from?"

"Transylvania." Dani and LP replied.

"Transylvania?" the girl thought. "Isn't that in Germany?"

Dani and LP's eyes widened. "Umm..." they mumbled.

"Sorry," the girl got up and brushed the dirt off of her dress. "I guess you're too overwhelmed by moving into a strange land."

"You have no idea," Dani deadpanned.

"Where are my manners?" the girl giggled and pushed her glasses back. "My name's Sara-Anne Janet Majors, but you can just call me Sara. I have a twin brother named Mark, I'm not sure where he could be, he's _always_ trying to get away from hanging out with me!" Sara crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh, sorry about that?" Dani shrugged her shoulders. "My brother can be a pain but sometimes he's cool, I guess. By the way, my name's Dani Vitus and this is my friend LP."

"LP?" Sara raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "That's an interesting name."

"Thanks," LP smirked. "It's short for Little Precious."

"Aww... Little Precious..." Sara gushed. "I bet you're a Daddy's Girl, huh?"

"I guess," LP shrugged.

"I love my Daddy," Sara looked up and sighed. "He's so strong and protective like my little brother, Mark."

"Huh?" LP and Dani sounded puzzled.

"I thought twins were the same age?" LP thought aloud.

"Huh?" Sara asked her, then shook her head. "Oh, no. Twins _are _the same age, because they're born on the same day at the same time together, but I'm three minutes older than Mark."

"Oh," LP and Dani now understood and nodded their heads.

"What does Mark look like?" Dani asked, hoping maybe they could help Sara find her brother, then maybe her help in return.

"Well," Sara took off her glasses and wiped them clean. "A lot like our Daddy. Only he has sandy blonde hair like our mother and her chestnut brown eyes. He wears dark forest green like clothes and blue and white sneakers. He shouldn't be too far from here though, we're supposed to go home in a minute, Mom and Dad are on their way to pick us up."

"Okay Sara, we'll help you." LP told her.

Sara smiled and the girls looked around other parts of the library for Mark. While they did that, Nick was reading a new book that was just put in the library. It was black and had silver writing on the cover. It was titled: The Denton Affair by Charles Wright. He cracked open the book and flipped all around it, then a young boy bumped into him, making him close the book.

"Watch where you're going!" Nick huffed.

"You watch where _I'm _going!" the boy snarled.

"Whatever." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I need to find my stupid sister and get out of here!" the boy scoffed.

Nick looked into the book, ignoring him. He then got to a page with a police statement with a photograph of a man he had never seen before. He had short dark brown hair with black glasses, and the picture appeared to in black and white. Nick looked at the man and back at the boy who bumped him. They nearly resembled each other. Nick shrugged it off and put the book in his arm.

"Who are you?" Nick asked.

"Name's Markwell Bradley Majors, call me Mark, call me Markwell and you die..."

"I'm Nicodemus, call me that and you die as well," Nick walked with the boy. "If you were smart you'd call me just Nick."

"Whatever," Mark rolled his brown eyes. "I just need to find dumb old Sara."

Eventually, Mark and Sara found each other and just in time. Nick, Dani and LP were happy for their newfound friends, but only hoped they could find their own family. Mark and Sara walked out the library doors, went down the steps and made it for their father's car.

"Hello sweetie." Mark and Sara's dad came out of the car and hugged them both, much to Mark's disgust. "How was the library?"

"I got a book on astrophysics!" Sara chirped.

"Aww..." Mark and Sara's dad looked at Nick, LP and Dani.

Nick recognized him in an instant and it was Brad Majors from the Denton Affair! Nick decided to keep quiet about it though.

"Are these your new friends?" Brad asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes Daddy," Sara nodded and turned to them. "That's LP, Dani and Nick!"

"Nice to meet you all," Brad smiled. He then frowned a little and raised his eyebrow as he noticed they seemed a little familiar to him. He wasn't sure what it is but he felt as if he had seen them all from somewhere before. "You all look so familiar to me, do I know any of your parents?"

"I doubt it," Dani told him.

"They just moved here." Mark added.

"Well, welcome to Denton." Brad smiled. "How would you all like to come over for dinner as a welcome to the town gift? If it's alright with your parents, of course."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind at all, sir," Nick replied.

"Okay, there's plenty of room in the back, it's a minivan of course." Brad got in the driver's seat.

Nick assured himself it was a coincidence that Brad resembled the Brad in his book. He then felt it wasn't after a woman turned to him. She had hair like Mark's and his eyes while Brad had hair and eyes like Sara. "Oh hello, I hear you're new around here, so nice of Mark and Sara to be making cute little friends!" she waved and giggled. "I'm Janet, Mark and Sara's mother and Brad's wife."

Nick gasped suddenly and he lost pigment in his skin and looked rather pale. Janet noticed and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Are you alright, darling?" Janet asked in a concerned tone.

"F-Fine... Just... umm... nervous." Nick replied.

"Well don't worry, we don't bite." Janet giggled then put her head back as Brad started the car.

"Why are we going to their place? Shouldn't we look for our parents?" Dani whispered.

"I'll tell you when we get there," Nick whispered back.

* * *

**Uh-oh I sense trouble brewing in Denmark... Read & Review **


	5. Frankie

Brad drove his car up to a driveway to an enchanting looking house. It was big and Victorian style. It was white with golden doorknobs and redwood double doors at the front with red lacy curtains. The roof was dark blue and there were shutters at the top windows. There was even a curved stone path leading into the house. Brad, Janet, Mark and Sara walked out together.

Brad and Janet walked hand in hand, Sara wrapped her book around her arms and walked fancy, and Mark just walked lazily. Nick gripped his Denton Affair book and signaled Dani and LP to follow him. They all went inside and it looked even more spacious on the inside. There was a wooden bannister with several steps leading up to two bedrooms and a bathroom across the hall. There was a giant fireplace, a frizzy white carpet and khaki colored furniture of couches and a nice giant television set.

"Why are we here?" Dani asked her brother.

"Because of those two." Nick cracked open his book to the two girls. Inside were police statements and there were Brad and Janet's photographs. "Read this," Nick handed the book open to LP.

LP cleared her throat and took a look inside the book. "Hi my name is Janet Margaret Weiss, I am 22 years old. Yes, I met Dr. Furter. Well he did scare-" LP stopped and looked back. "Dr. Furter!? Mark and Sara's mother knew my father!?"

"It doesn't stop there!" Nick informed her. "She also mentions there being a man with a hunched back who answered the door and maid with a lot of makeup!"

"Mom... Dad..." Dani whispered nervously. "Do Mark and Sara's father know LP's old man?"

"Let me see," Nick flipped through the pages of his book with Dani and LP following him. They then opened to a page in the book with Brad's picture.

"Whatcha got there, kiddy's?" Brad chuckled, coming in to the living room.

"Library book!" Nick answered quickly and shut the book.

"Oh, so nice to see young folks reading," Brad smiled. "My son never read a book in his life, but he's becoming an artist lately. He wants to make up an Anime series someday."

"It's so lovely," Janet walked in with a perky smile. "Are you sure your parents won't mind having you? We haven't even met them!"

"I'm sure you have." LP muttered under her breath.

"Now, who wants some nice meatloaf for dinner?" Janet smiled and went into the kitchen with the others.

* * *

LP, Nick, Brad, Janet, Mark and Sara ate their meatloaf and Dani had a salad. Brad, Janet and Sara discussed topics together while everyone else was quiet. Mark just ate his food and glared at the guests, uncaring. "Did you know twins can feel each other's pain and sickness?" Janet asked as she finished a bite.

"Yeah," Mark then punched Sara in the arm. "Feel that, sis?"

"Hmm..." Sara mumbled, then struck Mark hard on the arm, making him cry out. "I dunno, you feel that, _Markwell_?" Sara grinned mischievously.

"Mark, Sara, stop fighting, we got company." Brad scolded.

"Listen to your father." LP added suddenly and looked around nervously with slight blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you, LP." Brad smiled at her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Majors, we have a topic to discuss with you." Nick said as he put his hands on the table.

"What's that, Nick?" Janet asked as she drank down a glass of water.

"The Denton Affair." Nick replied.

Janet's eyes widened then she did a spit take all over Brad and choked slightly. "Oh!" Janet cried. "I'm sorry, darling."

"Quite alright, sweetheart." Brad took off his glasses, then dried them.

"What's the Denton Affair?" Mark asked.

"Umm... Mark, Sara, I think you should go upstairs and do your homework now," Janet said uneasily.

"Oh goodie! I love homework!" Sara smiled then cheerfully went upstairs.

"Why should I?" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Markwell Bradley Majors, you do what your mother tells you or so help me I will be unpleasant around our new guests!" Brad scolded, trying to sound threatening.

Mark stared at Brad silently for a minute. He then sharply exhaled and went upstairs, following his sister to do homework. He was always sent to his room before he could even finish a meal.

"What do you know of the Denton Affair, Nick?" Janet asked.

"For instance, this." Nick took out the Denton Affair book from the library. He opened it up and showed some pages to Brad and Janet, much to their shock and dismay. "I think you both know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, Brad!" Janet cried.

"It's alright, Janet!" Brad said, holding her securely. He then turned to the teenagers. "I guess you all have a right to know."

"Yes please, tell us." Dani said, getting comfortable.

"Starting with Dr. Furter," LP demanded.

"Why so curious about him?" Janet asked.

"He's my father," LP explained.

Brad and Janet gasped in sudden shock. They then turned nervously and worriedly to LP. "Frankie..." Janet mumbled under her breath, then she began to sing.

Janet: From the day we met him We should've known he was trouble He was the charm that still felt grim We tried to stay away in vain

Brad: The next morning, Remembering him brought us nothing but shame

Janet: We left the castle the night after he died After Riff Raff shot him with a laser All we wished that we could've packed Was pepper spray, handcuffs or a Taser He seduced us with his excellent feat

Brad: He was a transvestite, anything but sweet!

Janet: Taking us for a ride

Both: When Frankie invites you over for the night You should already know it's a real bad fright He even threatened some guy's life with an ice pic

Nick: What a man!

LP: Made me proud

Dani: And they were

LP: Everybody often shoved him I really, really love him I told him 'Hey let me come with you to save you!' But he packed his things and left in a light of blue!

Janet: But there's a very good chance Other than getting into our pants He could still be out there as he left me a note

All: What's it say? What's it say?

Frank's voice: I'm not dead at all O hurry and tell my daughter I'm fine Nobody keeps an old transvestite down NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Brad & Janet: When Frankie invites you over for the night You should already know it's a real bad fright He even threatened some guy's life with an ice pic

Nick: What a man!

LP: Made me proud

Dani: And they were

Brad & Janet: When Frankie invites you over for the night You should already know it's a real bad fright He even threatened some guy's life with an ice pic!

Nick: What a ma-a-an...

All: Whoa whoa whoa...

LP: Made me proud...

All: Hey, hey, hey...

Dani: And... they... were...

All: Fraaannnkiiiie...

* * *

**Yeah bad parody on Eddie's Teddy using Frank. Thought i'd make a little musical feel. At least they know Frank might still be alive, but who can say really? And what became of Riff Raff and Magenta? Will they ever find out and put this whole Transylvanian Affair Mystery to bed? Read & Review**


	6. My Father

"My Daddy was killed?" LP sniffled as tears invaded her eyes.

"I'm sorry, LP." Brad said softly and put his hand over LP's.

"I can't believe it..." LP wiped a tear away. "He can't be he just can't be!" LP got up from the table and rushed outside of the Majors house.

"Mate!" Dani cried.

"Let her go," Nick advised. "She's probably in grief, it's best we give her time to cool down."

"I guess you're right." Dani looked up at him.

"Of course I'm right, I'm your older brother."

"Is Frank your father too?" Janet asked.

"Huh?" Nick turned to her, then shook his head. "Oh, no. Our parents are Riff Raff and Magenta."

"I can see that now that you point it out." Brad smiled and examined them both. His smile then faded once he noticed Dani's eyes were red. Neither Riff Raff or Magenta had red eyes. "Why are your eyes red, Dani?"

"I don't know." Dani replied. "I was born with them."

"She thinks she might be adopted." Nick explained.

Meanwhile, LP was walking down the block all alone. The sky turned gray as it slowly began to rain. LP sniffled and looked up at the storm clouds as she felt like her father was gone, gone forever. There was nothing she could do, she just had to face it, her father was dead and there was nothing she could do to change it. She just wished she could've said goodbye to him at least.

LP: It's hard to remember  
A cool summer or dark winter  
When he hasn't been there for me

A friend and companion  
I could always depend on  
My father  
That's who I mean

I often take for granted  
Plots that he planted  
He's always done everything

A mentor, a seeker  
Both arms to outreacher  
My father  
That's who I mean

LP then flashbacked to Frank carrying her when she was about three years old and tucking her into bed. He then placed the top blanket on, handed her a stuffed bear and kissed her on the forehead. LP giggled and gently fell asleep while Frank left and closed her bedroom door to a crack to work in the lab while she slept.

LP: Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
Keep things the way they were  
If he had asked me  
I wouldn't trade him for the world  
I mean it, being his number one girl

My love as his daughter  
Living with him happily ever after  
Is what the both of us only needed

A friend and companion  
I could always depend on  
My father  
That's who I mean  
My father  
That's who I need

LP broke down into tears and didn't care who stared or bumped into her on the streets. She just curled up into a ball on the sidewalk and weeped, feeling she would never see her father again. While on the streets LP didn't feel like going back, she decided to just walk off and go get some coffee at the local diner.

While there, she was served by a waitress. She had curly dark brown hair, almond brown eyes, looked a little chubby, but was very beautiful. She poured a cup of coffee for LP. "You look glum, child. What's wrong?" the waitress asked.

"I don't wanna bore you with my personal story." LP sighed, dully.

"Go on, hon." the waitress sat across from LP. "I'm going on break, Mac!" she called out.

"Okay, enjoy it!" a man called back.

"So, what's the trouble, honey?" the waitress asked.

"It's kind of a long story." LP said as she drank from her mug. "My father went away for a while on a... a business trip with some friends... He told me he'd come back home soon, but it's actually been seven years."

"Oh my dear!" the waitress gasped. "I'm sorry, honey!"

"Yeah... My friends and I came here because we heard he was here with his friends."

"Uh-huh?"

"Well... We heard from some other people he might be dead..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Well, maybe I can help you find him. How about I help you put him in the paper so he can find you and what about your mother?"

"Oh, I don't _have _a mother."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Here, let me help you get that news article."

"Thanks."

And with that, the waitress did indeed help LP in the local paper of Denton. After that, LP decided to head back with the others and catch up with them. The waitress went back to the coffee shop and put on her apron and name tag. A new customer came in and he sat at the bar while the waitress came to him with a pad and paper.

"Hello there, little lady," the elderly man smiled.

"Hello," the waitress smiled. "My name is Precious and I'll be serving you today."

* * *

**Another chapter, song parody is from The Chipmunk Adventure based on the Chippette's song, My Mother. I hope you like where this is going so far, read & Review**


	7. Magenta's Secret

LP soon met with the others. She walked through the forest by herself and made it into the cottage. She opened the door and went into the kitchen with Nick and Dani. She was surprised though, she had come in and saw them with a man she hadn't seen before. He had tanned skin with muscles, a flock of platinum blonde hair that almost looked white, his eyes were as blue as ocean water. He also had on a white robe, white slippers and he looked very nervous as he looked all around him. He looked up and noticed LP.

"Who's that?" LP asked.

"Ugghhh..." the man groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"Guhhh huhhh..."

"According to the tags in his old clothes his name is Rocky," Dani told her. "I'm teaching him how to talk."

"Where did he come from?" LP asked.

"After you left Brad and Janet's place, we decided to go exploring," Nick explained. "While out we ran into familiar looking folks."

"Who?"

Nick smiled and left with Dani to another room. LP was alone with Rocky for a moment, and then Nick and Dani came in with two people. LP looked up with shock as she saw Nick and Dani's parents, Riff Raff and Magenta.

"Uncle Riff Raff! Aunt Magenta!" LP cried with delight and rushed to the sibling lovers.

"Oh my goodness, hello Little Precious!" Magenta marveled and hugged onto the princess tight.

"You've really grown..." Riff Raff smiled. He then turned to his daughter. His smile faded as he walked toward Dani and noticed the red tint in her eyes. "Magenta... I never noticed this, but... Dani doesn't look much like me."

"Oh... Yeah..." Magenta's face turned pale. "LP, this concerns me and my children, you can stay if you want but it's rather personal."

"I don't mind anyway, I feel like an orphan," LP stared at the floor.

"Well, I need to get this off my chest anyway..." Magenta sharply exhaled. She went into the family room and sat on the couch while LP, Dani, Nick and Riff Raff sat on the floor. She looked at all of them carefully. "You see... Riff Raff, do you remember when you and Nick were lost in the galaxy on that Father's Day expedition that lasted a few weeks instead of days?"

"Yes," Riff responded. "I never want to go through that again, although I loved being with my only son. I felt worse after you told me you felt sick and queasy, but you were actually pregnant with Dani."

"Well, that's true." Magenta looked down. "But... Dani _isn't your _daughter, my love."

"What?" Dani's eyes widened.

"Riff Raff isn't your father, Danielle." Magenta told her.

"Wow..." Nick's eyes widened as well.

"Who is then?" LP asked quietly.

"This may be hard for you to believe, but... The Devil, Lucifer is..." Magenta swallowed.

"The Devil?" the others said.

Magenta nodded her head. "I was very lonely since you were gone for a while, that I felt like life wasn't worth living. I ended up doing things to injure myself... Like... I often cut myself... When I heard you could die I knew I couldn't live without you, so I cut my throat and fell to the floor in a puddle of my own blood..."

**Flashback**

_Magenta laid on the kitchen floor in a puddle of her own blood. It hurt, but the pain of losing her brother forever hurt much worse. After a while Magenta rose and wore nothing but a ripped red gown and had a glow to her. Due to committing suicide, Magenta wasn't going into Heaven, she was going to Hell._

_Just then there was a poof of coal-black smoke and there was a tall figure. He wore a red business suit and had slightly red skin, also looked rather chubby and elderly. He had horns on his head and a pointed tail. He also had a blood-red colored pitch fork that illuminated his fiery yellow eyes. He grinned at the domestic. He was Lucifer, the Devil._

_"Well, well, well, Magenta Vitus..." he grinned._

_"I suppose this is for the best..." Magenta turned away. "To be in the afterlife with my brother rather than live forever without him!"_

_"Huh?" Lucifer was confused. "Riff Raff isn't dead!"_

_"He's not?" Magenta's eyes widened._

_"No, he's just fine, so's your son, Nicodemus, and on their way in a couple of hours!" Lucifer confirmed._

_"Oh dear and I have killed myself!" Magenta cried and put her hands on her face. "There must be something I can do to redeem myself, Lucifer!"_

_"Well... There is one thing..." Lucifer grinned mischievously._

_The next hour, Magenta was in her bed with a cigarette in her mouth and Lucifer was right next to her._

_"Man, you do better than my ex-lover!" Lucifer put his hands behind his head._

_"Do not mention it..." Magenta blew smoke._

_"Very well, Magenta Vitus, I will not collect your soul today... I will save it for another day." Lucifer got out of bed and allowed Magenta her life back. He even healed her throat scar and cleaned up her puddle of blood. "Farwell for now."_

_"Farewell..." Magenta mumbled and put the cigarette on the floor, crushing it with her foot as she got out of bed._

_Lucifer was then gone and Magenta got dressed and decided to make Riff and Nick's favorite dinner to welcome them home. In between cooking though, Magenta had been throwing up a lot and felt dizzy. When Riff and Nick were home they got concerned for her. That night while the siblings slept in bed Magenta woke up Riff around 3:00 in the afternoon._

_"Riffy? Riff Raff! Waking up now!" Magenta shook her older brother._

_"Huh?" Riff Raff sat up in his bed. He then looked at his clock. "Magenter, it's 3:00 in the afternoon, not even the teenagers are awake at this hour..." He rubbed his eye._

_"I know, I couldn't wait until midnight!" Magenta bit her lip._

_"What's up?" Riff Raff turned to her and noticed the huge grin on her face and she held a pregnancy test. His eyes then widened. "You mean you're-"_

_"Uh-huh," Magenta concluded._

_"Oh my Lord..." Riff Raff stood with her and held her. "I am so happy!"_

_"Me too! We'll tell Nick later, you know how cranky he gets when we wake him up,"_

_"I'm gonna be a father again..." Riff Raff smiled as Magenta joined him back in bed and the two cuddled each other until they both fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

"And that's where Dani came from..." Magenta bit her lip nervously.

"You cheated on me?" Riff Raff obviously sounded hurt.

"Riff Raff, if I hadn't done that, I would be long dead by now!" Magenta shouted.

"I can't believe it though..." Riff Raff frowned.

"Does this mean I'm half demon?" Dani asked.

"Yes," Magenta nodded.

"Bitchin'." Dani smirked.

"DANIELLE PATRICIA VITUS!" Riff Raff scolded her. "DON'T USE THAT KIND OF- oh, what does it matter she's not my own daughter..."

"Riffy..." Magenta cooed.

"Don't Riffy me... I'm tired all of a sudden," Riff made his way for the stairs. He ran into Rocky on the way. "Beat it, Rocky!" Riff spat.

"Ugggh?" Rocky asked.

"MOVE!" Riff snarled and took out a lighter to scare Rocky away.

Rocky jumped and rushed off, cowering in fear.

Riff groaned and made his way for his bedroom to take a little power nap.

"I will talk to him later." Magenta sighed.

"Is it true you killed my father?" LP asked.

"Well... Yes..." Magenta sounded hurt once she told the princess that. "When we return to Transylvania, we will send you to your grandmother's castle."

"This is a lot to swallow..." Nick gulped.

"I know..." Dani nodded her head. Her red eyes seemed to be more fiery once they all knew she was part demon.


	8. A New Friend

Riff Raff had locked himself in his room and didn't come out. Not even to reunite with Nick or Dani. Mostly not Dani. He soon grew insane from the solitude. Nobody would even check on him, they were slightly afraid. Riff Raff looked all around his room, the memories of Magenta and their lust for each other. He examined his laser pitch fork which he had used to kill LP's father. He looked at his Transylvanian general uniform. He only had hopes Nick and Dani would get together and fall in love like he did with Magenta and their family would still be complete.

That was, until he finally came out of his room for dinner. Magenta made everybody some Transylvanian gumbo. It was like gumbo from Louisiana, only instead of sea food there usually consisted of different creatures that inhabited the Transylvanian galaxy other than the Transylvanians themselves. Riff Raff smiled and he went out to join his family and LP for the evening meal.

"So, children," Riff Raff examined Dani and Nick. "Have you two picked a wedding date?"

Nick and Dani stared blankly at him.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Nick asked.

"Well, you know..." Riff Raff nodded his head along. "After you guys get together once Danielle graduates high school and you two get married and raise a family together."

"Daddy, that's disgusting!" Dani scrunched her nose up.

"It is not." Magenta told her. "I married my brother, isn't that right, Riff Raff?"

"Indeed." Riff Raff looked up at her.

"You guys are _siblings_?" LP sounded disgusted as well.

"Yes," Riff Raff clarified.

"Is that a problem with you?" Magenta sounded firm.

"No, I just never knew!" LP explained.

"You make it sound like incest is normal," Dani told her.

"My Daddy lost his virginity to Nana!" LP said.

"Your grandmother always told him that lust is for the family..." Riff Raff smirked jokingly.

LP sighed as she stared at her food. "I don't want to eat Aunt Magenta's cooking... I want my Daddy..."

"I am sorry, LP, but you are to be eating with us and your father could be dead." Magenta scolded.

"I don't care!" LP cried and slammed her spoon back into the bowl making a mess.

"LP!" Nick and Dani cried at once.

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" LP rushed out the room and cried her little eyes out.

"LP, getting back here right now!" Magenta demanded. "I don't get it... I thought she liked us... We liked her..."

Riff Raff stared up at her as he got up slowly. "SHE DIDN'T LIKE US!" he screamed then turned away with a tear rolling down his cheek. "You never liked me..." he mumbled sadly.

* * *

LP rushed and ran all the way through the small town in Denton. She wiped her tears as she ran and was nearly blinded by them. Suddenly she tripped and fell into a community neighborhood and her glasses slipped off. She wept and crawled over to pick up her glasses, brush them off and put them back on. She was now alone and lost in the world. She looked up at the stormy sky.

"DADDY!" LP cried into the distance. "YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND CARED ABOUT ME! YOU PROMISED YOU'D BE BACK, BUT ONLY MAGENTA AND RIFF RAFF ARE HERE! ADMIT IT, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER DID! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID, SELFISH, SELF!" LP cried into her hands, feeling neglected by her only parent.

"Are ya okay?" a voice said behind her.

LP gasped a little and turned to someone. She had frisky blonde hair tied down with a purple bow. Her eyes were ocean blue, she wore a pink raincoat with a matching frilly pink umbrella, a white skirt and white boots that went up to her knees. Her voice was high and sounded like she was from New Jersey or something.

"I guess..." LP wiped her nose. "I've been looking for my-"

"Wait! I know you!" the girl pointed with a cheeky smile. "You're that girl who's looking for her father, huh?"

"How did you know?"

"My great-uncle saw it in the newspaper, he tends to read aloud some news articles!" the girl giggled. "Come on, maybe he can help ya."

"Thanks, uh..."

"Coco!"

"Excuse me?"

"My name's Coco, I know you, you're LP!"

"Umm... okay."

"Come on, let's go before it gets nasty out!" Coco giggled and led LP inside to her great-uncle's house. "I'm very smart too, my great-uncle was a high school teacher around here before his accident!"

"He had an accident?"

"Yeah," Coco said sadly. "He was in a car accident with my grandmother, she died from it and he was only injured."

"What about your parents?"

"I dunno what happened to my parents, I never asked. Maybe my uncle knows that too." Coco noticed LP still at the doorway as she removed her wet clothes. "Well don't just stand there, come on in!" Coco rushed to LP and grabbed her arm, dragging her inside. "I'M HOME!" she called out for her great-uncle to hear. "AND I GOT COMPANY!"

* * *

**This is just getting more and more serious. Also, who do YOU think Coco's related to? Any guesses? **


	9. Tales from a Science Teacher

Coco rushed in and looked around. She then spotted an elderly looking man in a wheelchair. He had a scruffy gray beard with some frizzled up hair, crooked looking glasses, and he wore a suit. He had a novel in his hands as he sat by the fireplace. "Ah, Coco, back so early from your walk? Where is the milk, bread and eggs I asked for?" he asked.

"Sorry Uncle Everett," Coco bit her lip. "I ran into somebody that needs your help."

"Is this so?"

"Uh-huh," Coco nodded her head then stammered. "Or umm... I-I mean, yes sir."

"Better Coco, you are a lot like your father." Everett turned and noticed LP. His eyes widened at her, he looked like a spitting image of a female version of her father. "Good heavens! You look like someone I once knew... Who are you, little lady?"

"Princess Little Precious Furter, my friends call me LP," LP introduced herself.

"And my new best friend, uncle!" Coco grinned.

"I see..." Everett examined the teenage girls. "Coco, do you mind if LP and I privately talk for a moment?"

"Sure, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll get dinner started for us, Uncle Everett." Coco left the den and went into the kitchen.

"That's a good girl, Coco..." Everett chuckled, then looked up at LP. "Excuse me, you said your last name is Furter?"

"Yes sir," LP nodded her head.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to _Frank_ N. Furter, would you?"

"He's my father," LP concluded. "You know him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Everett frowned. "I _knew_ your father..."

"Everyone that knows him around here tells me he's dead!" LP sighed. "I'll never see him again..."

"There, there..." Everett cooed. "If it makes you feel any better, my nephew died as well."

"Your nephew?" LP turned to him.

"Yes," Everett nodded. "His name was Eddie."

"How did he die?"

"Y-Your father... killed him..."

"What?" LP's eyes widened. "Daddy wouldn't do that!"

"I'm sorry, LP, but he did... He chased my nephew into a freezer with an ice axe and chopped him into pieces and had him for dinner."

"You're lying!" LP shouted with obviously hurt tears in her eyes. "My Daddy wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"He has, my child..." Everett sympathized. "Now, I understand you're in grief, but you have to understand. Your father is dead and you can't bring him back. He might have been able to create life-"

"Create life?" LP whispered.

"Yes," Coco's uncle nodded. "He created a musclebound man named Rocky Horror. Your father was very promiscuous when it came to playmates, he often slept with them, seduced them, he made a creation to keep him entertained and happy."

"Rocky?"

"Yes, that was the name he gave for his creation."

LP thought and remembered Rocky staying at the cottage with them.

"Do you know where my father's castle is?" LP asked.

"The last I saw it was beamed up into outer space," Everett replied. "Your father's handyman told us-"

"Us?"

"Oh yes, I was with former students of mine, Brad Majors and Janet Weiss. He told us to get out while we still could because they were beaming the entire castle back to their home planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania."

"My goodness..." LP was clearly in shock.

"I understand you're upset, but there's nothing you can do to bring your father back... Please understand, child..."

"No..." LP whispered.

"Your father is DEAD..."

"NO!" LP roared and cried up a storm once again. She was on Earth with her friends all for nothing. This planet was like a sponge to her. It just took, took, took and drained her of her love and emotion. She just wished her father could be there to keep her safe from trouble and pain. "Daddy..." LP's tears dripped all over the den rug.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Little Precious..." Everett wheeled over to her.

"I'll bring him back..." LP wiped her tears.

"What?"

"My father can create life, I can bring him BACK TO LIFE!"

"I don't think you can, Little Precious... It's very complicated for someone your age and pace to understand..."

"DINNER'S READY!" Coco called from the kitchen.

"COMING!" Everett called back and looked down at LP. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

LP sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a hold of Everett's wheelchair and wheeled him to the dinner table with Coco. LP then rubbed her ear after Coco's yelling.

"Is she always this loud?" LP cringed.

"Yes," Everett groaned. "She gets it from her mother. I don't even have a hearing aid and yet she yells whenever she's near me, but if it's serious, she speaks quietly."

Coco grinned seeing her great-uncle and new best friend. She had on a frilly light rose petal colored apron with a sparkling matching chef's hat. Coco helped her great-uncle into his seat and put down his silverware for him and stood next to him like a waitress. "Can I get ya anything, Uncle Everett!? Coffee!? TEA!? WATER!?" Coco's voice seemed to get higher and higher each time she spoke.

"WATER!" Everett yelled, suddenly and calmed down. "Just some water... Thank you, Coco..."

"GEEZ DON'T GOTTA YELL!" Coco walked off to pour her great-uncle a glass of ice-cold water.

"She seems nice, I guess..." LP sat down in her own seat.

"She's a great girl, I just wish she'd lower her volume..." Everett chuckled.

"Is her mother dead too?" LP asked in concern.

"Yes," Everett nodded sadly. "Riff Raff shot her with his laser by accident and she dropped down dead."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. I've been taking care of Coco since Eddie and Columbia moved into the castle to earn money to support themselves and Coco. They promised they'd be back soon, but it was very hard to be the bear of bad news to a little girl... especially one like Coco, she's so sensitive."

"When did you officially tell her?"

"Last year," Everett sighed. "To make up for it, I gave her my nephew's old teddy bear to remember him by, but she told me she didn't like it and bit the head off of it. I never knew she'd end up like her father..."

"Eddie didn't like his teddy?"

"No, he didn't."

"He sounds like he was a no good kid."

"He really wasn't, he was trouble from the day he was born. I offered to let everyone stay with me, and I thought I'd go over to see them. Eddie's mother, Gretchen was with me."

"Is Gretchen your sister?"

"Yes, my younger sister," Everett nodded. "Her son Eddie was like the son I never had when he was growing up, it also helped that he didn't have a father growing up."

"What happened to him?"

"He just impregnated Gretchen and ran away. He told her he was leaving for a pack of cigarettes, but I knew what that meant."

"Poor Gretchen!"

"Aye, your mother herself must've been heartbroken when your father left."

"Mother?"

"Why yes, you must have a mother, LP..."

"I don't _have _a mother, Mr. Everett."

"What?" Everett's eyes widened. "Come now, you must have a mother, everyone has a mother."

"I don't," LP shook her head. "She disappeared when I was born, Daddy doesn't talk about her much."

"Hmm..."

Coco came in with her glass of water for her great-uncle. "Here you go, Uncle Everett."

"Thank you, Coco." Everett smiled.

"Whateva..." Coco sat down and removed the top of the serving bowl of the dinner of meat loaf.

"Coco, are you alright?" LP asked.

"BUG OFF!" Coco shouted.

"Coco, that is very impolite!" Everett scolded.

"I don't care!" Coco spat.

"What's for dinner, Coco?"

"Meatloaf... AGAIN..." Coco rolled her eyes.

"What's gotten into you? You were just fine a little bit ago!"

"I MISS MY MOMMY AND DADDY, OKAY!?" Coco yelled then slammed her head on the table. She then got up, left, closed the door behind her and screamed and cried.

"Coco was always a delicate little flower..." Everett said shyly.

"Should I go talk to her?"

"Thank you, LP, but it's best to leave her alone now... She'll be okay once she gets hungry again. I'm going to make it up to her for her birthday, I'm taking her to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" LP asked.

"It's a popular amusement park on Earth," Everett explained. "Her mother always loved going and since she has a lot of her mother in her, I thought it'd cheer her up. She even puts on her mother's old Mickey Mouse cap to cheer up."

* * *

**Yeah I guess it was a little bit of too much of a lucky chance in guessing who Coco's family was. Read & Review, I only own Coco and LP in this chapter and Dr. VON Scott is Richard VON Brien oh! I mean Richard O'Brien hehe **


	10. Daddy's Little Girl

Coco came out later and calmed herself from her emotions.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" Everett asked.

"A little..." Coco sighed and wiped her ocean blue eyes. She then noticed LP was gone. "Where's my new friend?"

"She decided to go home after the meal, she thanked you for it and left," Everett explained. "She said she would come back sometime though."

"Oh okay," Coco smiled a little and sat down. "I'm so glad I have a new best friend, Uncle Everett!"

"I can see that, Coco." Everett chuckled as he finished his own dinner. "You are as ambitious as your mother."

"Did you know her well, Uncle Everett?"

"Not particularly, I met her a few times when she and your father were dating in high school, but she was more into your father than the rest of the family."

"Oh..." Coco sounded disappointed.

"Don't you worry, your mother was a lovely woman, I know because she made your father very happy."

* * *

Meanwhile LP was at the cottage and she explained her absence to Nick, Dani, Riff Raff and Magenta. They had given her a ring that once belonged to her father. She found out it had a special beam teleportation spell in it and she just fiddled with it, making a bright blue luminant light appear.

"State thy location preference," a robotic voice called from the ring's light.

"I-I'd like to go to King Frank-N-Furter's castle, please..." LP requested.

In a flash of blue light that covered the princess, she was gone in an instant. She was out of the spare bedroom of the cottage and now beamed back elsewhere. She looked around and recognized it in an instant! It was her old childhood home! She smiled at the nostalgia that shivered around her spine. She went to her father's bedroom, the laboratory, the stairs, the elevator, everything! She even went to the theater of the castle and to her shock she got to the pool. There floating, was her father's lifeless body.

LP cried as she saw her father floating in the water, motionless and dead. She grabbed him up by his arms and pulled him out while he dripped wet. He had a feather in his hair with a sparkling white tiara, a glittery red corset. He had two different fingerless gloves on, one shining gold and the other black as their hair. His stockings looked ripped and marred and he had on red high heels. His makeup was messy and LP saw her father's face without makeup for the first time, and it was very unusual to her. Her father didn't even look like himself.

LP thought of what she could do as she sat beside her father's unliving body. She just wanted to make him alive somehow. She dragged his body to the lab and went to work in an instant. She remembered strategies she would hear Riff Raff and Frank discuss whenever they would work and the children would play. She used volts of electricity, but nothing. She operated the power to three more points, but nothing. She put his body in the tank and used the rainbow lights, again nothing.

LP did all she could to bring back her father, but nothing worked. LP wasn't anything like her father when it came to science and she once again started to cry. She looked at her father as her eyes became red as his corset.

"I'm sorry Daddy..." LP sniffled. "I did all I could... I finally find you... And I can't even hug you anymore!" LP got on top of his body to cry into his chest and he put his arms around her to be embraced, despite the coldness of his corpse. "I miss you forever... I love you forever... I love you, Daddy..." LP cried, she then kissed her father on the forehead and continued to cry.

Suddenly a tear dropped from LP's eye and dropped onto Frank's frowning, closed mouth. LP cried and cried, she didn't want it to be this way. Just then, as if by magic, a grin emerged on the transvestite's face and he opened his eyes slowly as he heard his daughter crying.

"Little Precious..." he called to her in a wavering voice. "Why are you crying...?"


	11. Why Riff Raff Killed Frank

"DADDY!" LP shrieked and pulled Frank into a hug.

Frank grinned and hugged her back with a tear rolling down his cheek. "Oh... My baby...my Little Precious... My sweet little Butt Monkey..."

"Daddy, I missed you so much!" LP squealed and buried her face in his chest.

"How sentimental..." a voice called. The transvestite and princess turned to see Riff Raff.

"Hello Riff Raff," Frank crossed his arms at his not-so faithful handyman.

"I can't believe you killed my father, Riff Raff!" LP snarled.

"I can explain," Riff Raff defended.

"Oh pray tell, Riff Raff." Frank growled.

Riff Raff sighed and he felt a sudden twinge of guilt inside. He had ever since he found out Frank had died from his laser blast. "Because..." Riff Raff drawled. "Little Precious, I'm sorry it was your father's fault."

"What!" LP squealed.

Music played as Riff Raff walked over to the princess.

Riff Raff: Your father was into playmates  
Seduction, lust, cannibalism and Rocky  
He nearly forgot about his previous creates  
He often lashed out on me and gotten stroppy

Your father was obsessed with his creature of the night  
He hadn't thought of anything or anyone else  
He only caused myself and my sister fright  
He didn't care about anyone else who wasn't himself

He kind of made me pissed  
And sometimes he made me shake a bit  
He angered me most of the days working  
He made me had a hissy fit  
And I knew I couldn't get away from his jerking!

BAM BAM POW POW!  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!  
BAM BAM POW POW!  
I killed your father because he was lazy!  
I did all the work on 'his' creation and he was lazy  
He could've wore me out from work  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!

We soon landed here in Denton  
In the middle of an Earthly forest miles from a motel  
We took our possessions and we took our time  
We didn't sleep all too well

Your father never gave us rest  
And all he would do is cause us pain  
Once we were first whipped we wanted to get away!  
He used our incest as a crying shame  
And he even insulted us and called us names

BAM BAM POW POW!  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!  
BAM BAM POW POW!  
I killed your father because he was lazy!  
I did all the work on 'his' creation because he was lazy!  
He could've wore me out from work!  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!  
I killed your father because he drove me crazy!

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but I kind of wanted to do a parody musical number that was on my mind as the real song came on my MP3 player. It's a parody on Ricky Martin's Living La Vida Loca. Read & Review, I hope you like the story so far**


	12. Columbia

"Riff Raff, I'm sorry..." Frank moaned.

"A little too late for sorry, _Frank_." Riff Raff growled at him. "We were to study Earth culture then return to Transylvania as instructed, you failed your mission and your lifestyle was too extreme."

"I know... I just fell too much in love with Earth and its various beautiful creatures..." Frank looked over at LP with an apologetic frown. "I'm so sorry, my bay-by..."

"It's okay, Daddy..." LP said softly.

"I suppose we should return to Transylvania..." Frank shuffled his foot on the pavement.

"May I ask how did you get brought back to life?" Riff Raff droned.

"I-I did it..." LP mumbled.

"WHAT!" the Transylvanian men gawked at the princess.

"I tried to use science and your machine to bring you back to life, Daddy," LP explained. "I did everything I could, but you didn't wake up until I cried on you."

"Are you saying you brought your father back by the power of love and science?" Riff Raff was appalled.

"Uh-huh," LP nodded.

"How cheesy and yet a miracle..." Riff Raff had a small smile. It was evident whether to the Furters whether it was a smile or frown, but they could know even he was satisfied. "I still don't understand how Rocky was vulnerable to the laser sparks."

"Well, he does have a lot of muscle..." Frank shrugged. "Maybe he was too strong for the laser's strength. Where is Rocky anyway?"

"He's with Nicodemus and Danielle," Riff Raff explained. "They told me they found him and Danielle's been teaching him how to talk recently."

"Is Rocky your creation, Daddy?" LP asked.

"Yes, and he's your younger brother technically." Frank looked down at her.

"Younger brother?" Riff Raff asked.

"I created LP using sexual reproduction and science, I created Rocky with biochemical research, therefore I consider them both as my children," Frank told him.

"_I_ did all the work on Rocky, _you _just told me how you wanted him to look, react, feel and think!" Riff Raff lashed.

"YES, but Rocky was created just for _me_!" Frank snarled.

"STOP FIGHTING!" LP cried. "I finally get my father back in my life and all he does is argue with one of his best friends! I'm sick and tired of arguing, I'm sick and tired of fights, I just wanted my family back the way it used to be! What happened to the days when I would come home from school and eat a snack with Daddy? What happened to when I would help Aunt Magenta make dinner for us all? What happened to when my father would be in a hurry to finish his work so I could play with him? I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK!"

"Oh sweetie..." Frank moaned and walked over toward her. "I'm sorry... I'll be the father you remember me as once we get home. Now, let's get home and have some tarts, huh?"

LP sniffled and looked up at Frank. "Okay Daddy..."

"OH MY LORD!" Riff Raff moaned.

LP and Frank looked up to see him by a broken down spot light shiner. They walked over and by the stand was a woman LP didn't know, but she felt there was something familiar about her. She had short cherry red hair, wore a similar outfit to Frank's and had some wet substance on her face. Frank was the most touched to see her.

"Oh Columbia..." Frank moaned.

"Columbia?" LP thought slowly. She then gasped as her eyes widened. "That's the name of my friend Coco's mother!"

"Coco?" Frank thought with her. He then remembered when Columbia first came to the castle with Eddie.

**Flashback**

_Frank observed Columbia and Eddie. He had known them for just a year and they came to him again, begging for jobs due to Eddie's failed job as a delivery boy. He recently got in trouble and was questioned by the police after driving with Columbia and she fell off his motorcycle and got shattered in the skull._

_Columbia's family thought she was dead, so they moved away to cope with their grief, and left Columbia in her room to die peacefully. Columbia woke up alive and noticed all her money earned to support herself and her family was away with her family. Columbia went to her new home with Eddie and their young daughter Corinne, also known as Coco._

_"They fired me after the accident," Eddie said as he rolled a ball on the floor to Coco to play with her._

_"Aww... I'm sorry, Eddie..." Columbia frowned._

_Just then there was a pounding at the door. Eddie decided to get it and let Columbia relax and play with little Coco. Eddie opened the door and greeted the guest the same way he greets everyone, "What do you want?"_

_"I'm your landlord, you're low on money and you'll have to live somewhere else," the landlord demanded._

_"WHAT!" Eddie screamed. "But my little Coco and hot patootie have nowhere else to go!"_

_"Sorry sir, but it's the law," the landlord told him and closed the door._

_"Where will we live?" Eddie walked over. "We can't go back to my mom's place, after she died I couldn't stay there just thinking about her most of the time."_

_"I understand Eddie," Columbia sadly smiled. "And my parents and brothers are all gone too!"_

_"Hmm..." Eddie mumbled then thought a little more. "Hey! What about my Uncle Everett?"_

_"I thought your mother and uncle died in that car accident," Columbia raised an eyebrow._

_"No, only Mom died, Uncle Everett was injured and had to retire from his high school teacher job," Eddie explained. "He lives alone, maybe he can look after Coco while we go to a shelter or something."_

_"How about Frankie's castle? He said we're welcome anytime, but he won't allow children!"_

_"That drag queen?" Eddie shuddered. "Fine, we'll stay there and I'll tell Uncle Everett about his great-niece."_

_"Great, you call him and I'll call Frankie." Columbia concluded._

_"Deal, I'll be Frank's delivery boy and you can... umm... What can you do?"_

_"I'm an excellent tap dancer! Maybe Frankie will let me perform during his Transylvanian conventions!"_

_"This'll be great and it'll be the three of us again before we know it, you, me and Coco." Eddie smiled as he hugged his girlfriend and daughter._

* * *

**FLASHBACK INTERRUPTED, DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN! **


	13. Return to Transylvania

_Eddie and Columbia packed their bags after calling with Frank. They agreed to become his playmates for his own amusement and referred to Columbia as his groupie. He agreed to let her tap dance for his annual conventions, but she would have to agree to have sex with him, follow his orders, and be punished like the other servants._

_Frank often babied Columbia though and they got along just as well as a single father with a teenage daughter. He strictly forbade Coco to move in with them, leaving Eddie to put Coco in the care of his uncle, Everett Scott. Frank went by rules with the both of them to follow and obey before they officially moved in along with Riff Raff and Magenta._

_"Do you both understand you are to become my new toys?" Frank asked the groupie and ex-delivery boy._

_"Yes, Dr. Furter," they both responded._

_"Do you both understand you'll be living here in order to earn your pay and keep your child on your feet?"_

_"Yes, Dr. Furter."_

_"Do you Eddie understand you are to be my test subject?" Frank glanced at the chubby man._

_"Yes, sir." Eddie mumbled._

_"And do you Columbia understand you are to give me pleasure whenever I need you?" Frank asked the scrawny, busty young adult woman._

_"Yes, Frankie." Columbia piped._

_"Good..." Frank mischievously grinned._

_"Umm... Frankie? I heard ya have a daughter, could I meet her sometime?" Columbia smiled._

_"Of course, my dear." Frank stroked her cheek with his finger. "When I return to Transylvania with my domestic and handyman, you shall meet my Little Precious."_

_"Transylvania? You're European?" Eddie asked. "'Cuz my uncle's German too."_

_"It's a different kind," Frank explained. "I'll tell you lot later."_

_Eventually though, Columbia and Eddie were both killed and they would be doomed to never see their daughter or Everett again. Columbia died from the laser blast and Eddie died from an ice axe incident caused by Frank._

**End of Flashback**

"Oh... Daddy..." LP moaned for her father's dark and troubled past.

"I'm sorry, LP." Frank turned to her. "Daddy just loves having his own attention and now everybody who loved him is gone forever. Can you forgive Daddy?"

"I don't know anymore..." LP moaned and walked off.

Riff Raff and Frank watched her leave. She just walked down out of the theater, past the bannister and went out the castle entrance. She wasn't sure what to do anymore, her life was nearly ruined forever. Riff Raff killed her father, Magenta cheated on him with the Devil himself, her father killed innocent people, she wasn't sure where to turn anymore. She glanced at her ring as she walked around the dangerous jungles of Planet Earth.

LP once again set the ring and it again requested where she had wanted to go. LP thought for a moment before she decided and thought about her grandmother who always smothered her and adored her. LP sharply exhaled and requested the new location. "Take me to Queen Lavender, The Big Furter's residence, please." LP requested. The beam casted over her and was taking her away.

"BUTT MONKEY! WAIT!" Frank cried as he rushed to his daughter. It was too late though, the beam transported LP away and she was on her way back to Transsexual, Transylvania.


	14. Nana Lavender

The beam sparked and transported LP to her home planet. It was pitch dark out and the stars were twinkling brighter than the Earth stars. The moon was also much bigger and more radiant than the Earth moon. Transylvanians often wore moonglasses due to the extreme brightness. It was of course cold as autumn, but many Transylvanians were adapted to it they didn't always need to put on sweaters or jackets. LP was on the pathway leading into her Nana's castle and she walked her way down it to the biggest castle in Transsexual, belonging to her grandmother, Frank's mother, Queen Lavender Furter.

LP walked down the path and adjusted her jacket, she felt a little chilly due to being adaptable to Earth's temperatures. She walked through the entrance and there were many servants at the corners who had been shocked to see her. The castle was a lot bigger than Frank's castle, there were many pillars and marble statues. By the fireplace was a giant framed portrait of Queen Lavender in her best elegant gown with a fur scarf made of some mutated creature of Transylvania. LP was stopped by one of the servants, which was a very small person, often called Small Person by the others, but his name was Dave.

"Do you have an appointment with Queen Lavender?" Dave queried.

"I'm her granddaughter," LP explained. "Little Precious."

"Who is your mother or father?" Dave queried.

"Francois," LP told him.

"Come this way." Dave led her into the throne room where Queen Lavender spent most of her time, watching her monitors. Dave trembled before the queen, but introduced LP in the most commanding voice he could muster. "Queen Lavender, you have a visitor."

"Oh, who is it now, Small Person?" Queen Lavender rolled her eyes. "I told those bloody scouts, I do not buy cheap cookies and those uniforms they wear clash with my kingdom!"

"N-No, my Queen," Dave stepped aside. "It's your granddaughter."

Queen Lavender looked up to see LP. She dropped her awful demeanor and walked over to the young teenager with a grin that could only match her son's. "Oh, my little Frankie's girl I see..." She wrapped her fat arm around LP, making the teenager drop into her ginormous chest. "My, you certinately have grown, but then again, I haven't seen you since you were an infant. What can I do for you, child of my treasure, my heart's delight?"

"Can I run away here?" LP asked as she steadied herself up. "My father's not what I remembered him to be and his domestic and handyman are worse."

"Of course, dear." Queen Lavender smiled. "Well... I suppose you should know, your father... Didn't care about you at all."

"What?" LP sounded disappointed.

"Oh no," Queen Lavender shook her head. "He only cared about lust, gluttony and greed. He left you to go to Earth so he could get rid of you. Those Vitus siblings were the most selfish as well, they only killed your father so they could take over _my _kingdom!"

"No! That can't be true! My father loved me!"

"No, he didn't like one bit of you, you were just another play thing to him..." Queen Lavender bowed her fat head. "He told me not to tell you, but I thought it'd be considerate for you to know the truth about your unloving father. A lot of people go around calling him a hot dog and being like a sponge."

"My goodness..." LP moaned.

"He doesn't love you, Little Precious, but I do." Queen Lavender grinned.

"You do?"

"Of course, you are my only grandchild and I love you just the same as I did to him when he was just a little weenie!" Queen Lavender cradled her hands to imply a baby in her chubby hands. "He also _killed_ your mother..."

"He told me she left us!"

"He told you that to protect you, obviously, but he actually killed her," Queen Lavender choked back. "Precious was a delicate little angel, I loved her like a daughter, but your father hated her and considered your birth to be an accident!" Queen Lavender sniffled and wiped some tears. "It's so sad to see my only son in such a terrible fate... Let alone his Butt Monkey..."

"Nana, I had no idea."

"Of course, you didn't! You are welcome to stay with me as long as you like."

"Thank you, Nana..."

"Of course, child..." Queen Lavender turned back with a smile to her as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Come with me, I'll find a chamber for you to sleep in." Queen Lavender walked down the corridors with the teenaged Transylvanian.

LP looked around the other Transylvanians outside the castle grounds. Many of them did the Time Warp together, the Transylvanian national anthem. There were others in a school choir and performing the other anthem, On the Moondrenched Shores of Transylvania. LP stopped when the Queen stopped and bumped into her chubby backside due to not paying attention to where she was going.

"We're here, Little Precious," Queen Lavender instructed. "Behind this door will be your chamber."

LP adjusted herself and opened the door to see a big room. It had a giant bed which looked big enough for three people, there were posters of other famous Transylvanians that were before LP's time, a fur skinned rug in the corner and a fireplace in the corner of the room with a giant window. There was also a monitor on the far edge of the room.

"This is a nice bedroom." LP smiled as she walked in.

"Of course it is, this once belonged to your father." Queen Lavender smiled. "It's yours now."

"Mind if I take a nap and get settled in?" LP turned back to her grandmother.

"Go right ahead, I will fetch a servant to inform you dinner is prepared." Queen Lavender smiled and left the teenager to her private business.

LP closed the door and went around her new room which was also her father's old room. She got on top of the bed and wondered what adventures would await her back home in Transsexual with her grandmother taking care of her.


	15. Unknown Reunion

Riff Raff went to the cottage and began to make himself a quick sandwich. Magenta came to him after she smelt heated up tuna fish from the microwave.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Magenta told him.

"I know, but the Master and I need to get to Transsexual. LP has run away from home," Riff Raff explained.

"How do you know she's in Transsexual?"

"The Master told me, he could sense her there. I'm not sure when we'll be back but I'm sure, remembering Lavender she'll be pleasant with returning her granddaughter."

"Tell her I said hi." Magenta smiled. When Riff Raff and Magenta's parents died, they went to Queen Lavender's castle briefly to be fostered.

"Of course, my most beautiful sister."

"Can we do one last elbow fuck before you go, you know, for luck?"

"Hmm..." Riff Raff looked at his watch and at her rapidly. "Alright, one last fuck before I go."

Magenta and Riff Raff extended their elbows together and giving each other a loving look in their eyes. They did the infamous Transylvanian sign, then lowered their elbows. Riff Raff then felt his three hearts pounding for her and wrapped his arms around her neck quickly and implanted a Hickey, making her squeal out in an orgasm.

Riff Raff was then gone with Frank to the castle transporter. Frank set the coordinates to go to his mother's castle on their home planet.

"Oh, I hope my little Butt Monkey is okay..." Frank trembled. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"She will be fine, Master." Riff Raff told him. "Your daughter is not yet married, nor do I think she ever will be. She is simply your...Butt Monkey."

In a flash of light, Riff Raff and Frank were on the moondrenched shores of Transylvania. They were finally home after so long. They walked around and found the path of Lavender's castle. While there, there was a young woman who looked younger than Riff Raff, Magenta and Frank.

She had long, curled black hair, aqua colored eyes, a dull gray hooded sweatshirt which looked ragged, blue jeans and green sneakers. She had no makeup on her face and had skin pale as Frank's or Lavender's. She turned to Frank and Riff Raff, nearly trembling like a leaf.

"Excuse me young lady," Frank stepped forward and grabbed the woman with a grin on his face. "I believe I need to look for my Little Precious and I'm sure you can help me," Frank made a seductive look on his face to make the woman his prey.

"That doesn't work on me," the woman replied.

"Are you sure?" Frank did an infamous eyebrow hook with his Cheshire Cat grin.

"Yes..." the woman replied. "I guess you don't recognize me."

Frank looked again at the woman and noticed her facial features. He then gasped and set her straight on her feet. "Noelle, is that you?" Frank gasped.

"Yes, big brother!" Noelle confirmed and giggled.

"Oh, my little Noey..." Frank headlocked Noelle, making her call out in pain.

"Agh! How long are you gonna stop treating me like a little kid?" Noelle griped.

"Hmm... How old are you now?" Frank queried.

"Just turned 21," Noelle replied.

"Right, so you have about 60 years to go," Frank ruffled up her hair.

"GET OFF!" Noelle pulled out of the headlock and laughed slightly. She looked up and down at her brother. "Wow... You look better in a corset and high heels than I do."

"Oh, thank you sweetie," Frank grinned. "Now... have you seen my daughter?"

"Your daughter?" Noelle thought. "I thought you left her with Nicodemus Vitus until you finished your mission on Earth."

Frank sharply exhaled. "Noelle, it's a long story, besides, LP came here to see Mother. Are they in right now?"

"Yeah," Noelle curled her finger in her wild and untamed hair. "They're having dinner."

"What's for dinner?" Riff Raff asked.

"Meatloaf," Noelle deadpanned. "_Again_."

"Why aren't you inside eating with them?" Frank asked.

"Because I just don't want to..." Noelle sighed and pushed some hair behind her ear.

Frank didn't notice it until now, but Noelle had a shiner on her left eye. "Sweetie," Frank sounded gentle. "Where did you get that black eye?"

"Huh!" Noelle gasped and looked in her hand mirror. "I... I ran into a door..."

"Really?" Riff Raff asked.

"Uh-huh," Noelle nodded. "And... I fell down the stairs..."

"You always were a clumsy one..." Frank shrugged it off. "We're going to confront Mother and my daughter. Come, my faithful handyman."

"Hi Riff Raff..." Noelle blushed at Riff Raff and gave him a shy wave.

"Hello Noelle..." Riff Raff smiled at her and made her blush even more.

"We'll see you later, Noelle." Frank walked with Riff Raff. "I'll tell Mother I saw you!"

Noelle's eyes widened at that. She then went back to the ground and shivered like a cold leaf and hugged her knees, frantically.


	16. Hellish Secrets

While Riff Raff and Frank were out, Magenta was alone with Rocky. Danielle had gone out to the mall with Mark and Coco while Nick was at the library with Sara. Magenta felt guilty for being the mother of a half-demon and admitting to Riff Raff about it, she only hoped he would forgive her. He must have at least a little bit because they did the Transylvanian sign together. That had to have counted for something, right? Magenta just stared at the television with Rocky.

There was then a blast from upstairs and it carried on after foot steps emerging from the stairs. Rocky heard clicking down the stairs and tugged onto Magenta's sleeve, much to her annoyance.

"Oh for Lord's sake, if you need to pee just go!" Magenta groaned at him.

"N-No... Rocky... hear something funny..." Rocky spoke poorly.

"The only funny thing heard is you speaking."

"Well, well, well..." a voice drawled.

Magenta looked up and rolled her eyes. It was Frank's first cousin once removed, DeLordy. DeLordy had an unhealthy obsession with Magenta, ever since they went to grade school together.

"Go away DeLordy..." Magenta growled as she stood up. "I have enough problems as it is, my true love may hate me because I had a baby he wasn't the father of!"

"You cheated on your own brother," DeLordy smirked. "How whorish of you, my little porkchop."

"Getting away from me right now or you will be beaten to a pulp!" Magenta growled.

"Fiesty, I like that in a girl." DeLordy stepped closer toward Magenta.

Rocky stood up and blocked Magenta as if to protect her. "Leave Red Hair alone..." Rocky groaned.

"Well, who do we have here?" DeLordy looked down at Rocky with an evil smirk emerging on his face.

"Leave Red Hair ALONE!" Rocky grabbed DeLordy by his waist and threw him up the stairs. Rocky climbed up the stairs and kicked DeLordy multiple times to send him back to wherever he came from.

"Easy Blondie!" DeLordy hissed.

"Shove off!" Rocky kicked DeLordy swiftly in the face and made him land back in the cottage transporter.

DeLordy tried to get up and leaned over on the transporter switch, making him go back to Transsexual, Transylvania. Rocky grinned and went back downstairs to Magenta. Magenta had an actual sincere smile at Rocky.

"Thank you for saving me." Magenta smiled.

"Red Head no longer mean to Rocky?" Rocky asked hopefully.

"Oh please!" Magenta scoffed. "You are okay in my book but we are not friends, make no mistake of that!"

Just then, the sky turned pitch dark out and there was rumbling in the cottage. It terrified Rocky, making him cling onto Magenta, but she shoved him down. The floor broke open with a lava path following and it was Lucifer again and he smiled rather evilly, until he saw Magenta.

"Ah, hello my Queen..." Lucifer grinned.

"Lucifer, we agreed you wouldn't see me until I died a horrible fate!" Magenta hissed at the demon.

"I know, but there's something you must know about Danielle..." Lucifer stroked her face with his finger.

"What is it?" Magenta slapped his hand down. "It's not bad enough I had to carry your baby and lie to my brother for 13 years about her existence!"

"You're not her mother," Lucifer grinned.

"What do you mean? I gave birth to her!"

"I wanted to get back at my ex-lover, but she says she wants me back and wants to see her daughter. So I got her to get jealous by impregnating you with our child instead of her."

"You mean... Danielle is NEITHER of ours!?"

"Nope, you just had a baby that belongs to neither of you or your love and isn't Nick's sister at all!"

Magenta growled at him.

"Well, I better get back, eternal lives need to be ruined."

"Oh, no you are not!" Magenta grabbed his pitchfork and tied his tail to a pole in the room. "You are staying right here and explaining to my family about yourself!"

"M-M-Magenta!" Lucifer stammered.

"LUCIFER IT'S ALL OVER,  
YOUR MISSION IS A FAILURE  
YOUR LIFE IS TOO EXTREME  
I'M YOUR NEW COMMANDER  
YOU NOW ARE MY PRISONER  
YOU STAY UNTIL MY BROTHER COMES FROM TRANSYLVANIA!  
PREPARE A PATHETIC, WHINY MAN SCREAM!" Magenta chanted with an evil cackle.

"N-No one must be more evil than I!" Lucifer squealed.

"I tend to make others miserable," Magenta grinned frighteningly.

"Red Head scare Rocky..." Rocky shivered with fear.

Magenta turned at him and nearly bit his head off to show she meant business. Magenta then sighed and looked up above the ceiling, thinking of her brother and master in Transylvania. "I hope Riff Raff is okay up there... If I remember correctly, Lavender is a loving woman and very understanding..."

"Actually Magenta, I've been wanting to collect Lavender Furter's soul for a while now," Lucifer interrupted.

"Why?" Magenta asked.

"Do you remember when your parents died when you were four from a gas fire on your birthday?"

The domestic nodded.

"It's her fault that happened."

"What?" Magenta went to him with her mouth gaped open.

"She sent some of your servants to gas your house and finally get rid of you, she intended for you and Riff Raff to perish as well," Lucifer explained. "She also abuses her daughter, Noelle."

"Oh my goodness..." Magenta said softly and sadly. "Are you sure this is Lavender you are speaking about? Is this more payback because you made me have a baby that wasn't even mine?"

"No! I swear, Magenta... Lavender is a horrible, tyrant woman who cares about nothing but her inheritance, kingdom and looks."

"So that's where Frank gets it..." Magenta mumbled under her breath and looked back at the demon. "Are Riff Raff, Little Precious or Frank in any trouble?"

"As of right now, no." Lucifer replied. "They just made it into the castle and are looking for Little Precious."

"You are still explaining to my Riffy about yourself, Lucifer." Magenta snarled, remembering Danielle.

"Yes ma'am," Lucifer whimpered.


	17. Wrath of the Old Queen

Lavender was in LP's new bedroom and forcing her into a purple gown with white rhinestones all over it. Lavender grinned as she looked at her granddaughter in more proper attire.

"You look like your father on his senior prom." Lavender marveled.

"Umm... Thank you?" LP raised an eyebrow.

"You're such a little cutie, I wish you could've been just my daughter rather than my granddaughter. You alright, pumpkin? You seem a little down about something..."

"I... I just... I miss my father."

"Why on Transsexual would you miss him? He doesn't love you like I do, Little Precious."

"I know... but he gave me life..."

"And I gave him his. He was the best birth I had ever given."

"H-Hi Mother..." a voice called.

Lavender and LP looked at the doorway to see it was Noelle. The young woman was shivering and she shuffled her feet around.

"Oh what do you want now, Noelle?" Lavender rolled her eyes at her.

"I... I just wanted to let you know Frankie and Riff Raff are coming..." Noelle said quietly and nervously.

"Who let them in?" Lavender raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm... uhhh..." Noelle trembled.

"Hello Mother." Frank came to the doorway suddenly and walked forward to Lavender, without even a warning while Riff Raff stood on the sidelines with Noelle.

"Hey Riff Raff..." Noelle looked at him nervously.

"Hello..." Riff Raff replied in his nasal monotone.

"Umm..." Noelle blushed. "You got a girlfriend?"

"Actually yes, I'm married to my sister..."

"Oh." Noelle sounded disappointed.

"Why do you ask?"

"Umm... No reason..."

"Okay..."

"I'm sorry my darling boy, but LP belongs to me now." Lavender scolded as she took a firm grip on LP's hand. "She's _my _Butt Monkey now..."

"She is my daughter and I love her!" Frank snarled.

"No you don't!" LP cried.

"Little Precious..." Frank sounded hurt.

"All you care about is lust, gluttony and greed! You never loved me and you only made me to get lust!" LP had tears itching in her eyes and anger brewing.

"Who told you that?"

"Nana."

Frank glared at his mother. "Why would you tell her that?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S THE CHILD I'VE ALWAYS WANTED, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Lavender growled at her son, turning red.

"Mother!" Frank gasped.

"Get out of my castle before I have your ass handed to you." Lavender growled. "And it's YOUR fault he's here in the first place, isn't it Noelle?"

"No Mother!" Noelle cried.

"IT IS!" Lavender went toward Noelle and knocked her down hard on the floor. "IT WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT, YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

"Mother... Please..." Noelle shivered.

"YOU WERE AN ACCIDENT BOUND TO HAPPEN FROM THE DAY I FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT WITH YOU!"

"I was an accident...?"

"OF COURSE YOU WERE! YOU WERE A RESULT OF A BROKEN CONDOM AND MY POWERFUL FERITILIZING EGGS!"

"Mother stop..." Noelle got up shakily.

"SHUT UP!" Lavender slapped Noelle hard across the face.

The slap was powerful enough to make Noelle's mouth and nose bleed, and make her fall on the floor. Frank, Riff Raff and LP then dawned a horrifying conclusion. Lavender abused Noelle, physically and emotionally.

"MOTHER STOP IT!" Frank growled. "Leave my little sister alone!"

"Your little sister?" Lavender chuckled darkly, walking to her transvestite son. "Sweetie, your little sister was an accident, you said so yourself. You never wanted her around when you were in pre-adolescence."

"That's because she annoyed me!" Frank defended. "I loved her though, I was her father figure, protector and mentor!"

"Well, she deserves to be pushed around," Lavender clarified. "She's never fucked once in her life, she can't move out like you or have decent backbone, and she's not at all popular like you are! I remember when she would walk down the block and everybody would go, 'There's Prince Frank's sister'! Not to mention she never had any FRIENDS!"

"Lavender, you are a monster, you do not deserve to be queen." Riff Raff told her.

"OH GO TO HELL LIKE YOUR DEAD PARENTS!" Lavender growled at him. "YOU AND HER DESERVE TO DIE, ALL VITUS ARE SCUM!"

"How... Dare you?" Riff Raff was hurt and angered.

"Oh, what are you gonna do?" Lavender pushed him down on his back. "You'll never be anything, just my son's faithful handyman!"

"Mother, you are a cruel beast!" Frank clung onto LP. "No wonder Precious left us..."

"Oh, I haven't told you the best part." Lavender grinned. "You weren't supposed to marry Precious Lockhart, so I had to get rid of her."

"Get rid of her?" LP asked.

"Yes, you little bitch, I got rid of your mother." Lavender grinned, remembering the day Precious was excluded from the Furter clan.


	18. Reign of the New King

**Flashback**

_Precious, a very tall and thin woman with long dark brown fluffy hair worn down was not like most Transylvanians. She was still very much in love with the future King of Transsexual, Frank. She was even the mother of his creation/child, Little Precious, named after her. Precious was very beautiful and loved by most Transylvanians, due to being in a relationship with Frank. Precious had told everyone she would be going away for a little while to visit her family._

_Queen Lavender didn't like Precious for various reasons. One of being that she wasn't a suitor the Queen had chosen for Frank to wed, for every elder child of the family at the time would be in an arranged marriage. Lavender wanted to get rid of Precious once in for all. She approached the young woman as she had all her bags together._

_"Ah, Precious Lockhart..." Queen Lavender walked over to the younger woman with a false, gleeful grin._

_"Hello dear Queen," Precious bowed respectfully._

_"I understand you are leaving my darling little Frankie and the both of yours' baby Butt Monkey, is that correct?" Queen Lavender grinned._

_"Yes ma'am," Precious nodded._

_"Well... have a good trip..." Queen Lavender walked off._

_Precious had been gone three days, she would return the final day in the afternoon. Since Queen Lavender had answered her phone call of returning, she tricked Frank and LP to go out for the day for a Daddy & Me Class. When Precious came home, Lavender told her that her husband and daughter were out for the day and would come back, but would make a feast for them. Lavender instructed Precious to go into the freezer to retrieve something for her._

_Once Precious was inside the freezer that locked from the outside, Lavender slammed the door and locked Precious inside. Frank and LP were home but noticed Precious was no where to be found. Queen Lavender was sly enough to tell her son and grandchild a lie._

_"Oh my little boy, perhaps she does not love you anymore," Queen Lavender suggested. "You could try to call her of course."_

_"Yes, a call, of course." Frank went to the castle phone and called Precious' space cell phone's number. Transylvanians had cell phones long before Earthlings did._

_Frank finally got an answer, but felt depressed once he heard the voice didn't belong to Precious. Not to mention it was even an unhappy message from the phone company._

_"The number you reached is no longer in service."_

_A number of days and weeks happened, and still Precious hadn't come home. Once Precious Lockhart had frozen to death, Queen Lavender cleaned up her body, then cooked her to eat. Of course, she didn't tell her family it was Precious. This is why LP doesn't have a mother._

**End of Flashback**

"Y-You... killed Precious?" Frank whimpered.

"Oh Frankie I had to!" Queen Lavender walked over to her son. "You were to have an arranged marriage with that Gemini girl from the other side of the planet!"

"But Mother, Gemini was never really my type... Besides, she was more like a sister to me than a dating girl." Frank replied.

"If you had married and had children with Gemini, I wouldn't be cross with you right now!" Lavender snarled.

"You're a monster! You don't deserve to be a Queen!" Frank growled.

"Sorry, but when I turned 18, it was my responsibility. I also killed my older sisters to assume the position when it was my generation!"

"You killed my aunts?" Frank sounded distraught with tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna hear it! When I'm King, I-" Frank stopped, then he realized that when a royal Transylvanian turns 18, they are the new royal. "I... I have power over you!"

"What?" Lavender whispered in shock.

"Oh, do you not recall I'm over 18, Mother?" Frank grinned as he walked over to his shorter, chubbier mother. "I'm the new King of Transsexual, and you are to be gotten rid of yourself?"

"Big whoop, I'll just retire." Lavender rolled her aqua colored eyes.

"Not so fast!" LP had out Riff Raff's laser fork. "Nana Lavender, it's all over, you now are our prisoner, we're your new commanders, you must evacuate Transylvania."

"Put that down, Little Precious!" Lavender snapped. "NOELLE!"

Noelle got up weakly after she had stopped bleeding and regained conciousness.

"GET HER!" Lavender demanded to her daughter.

Noelle just stared at her in silence.

"What are you waiting for? GET HER!" Lavender roared even louder.

"No, Mother!" Noelle shook her head. "Frankie's right, you _are _a monster!"

"It appears the high-heeled shoe is on the other foot, Lavender." Riff Raff droned. "The choice is yours Lavender Furter, you can leave now in peace and banishment, or you can remain her...In spirit anyway." Riff Raff evilly grinned as he set LP's laser to kill.

"I can't believe my own family would turn on me!" Lavender choked up.

"AAAUGH! I GROW WEARY OF YOUR SELFISH BABBLING!" LP hissed as she walked closer, pointing the laser against Lavender's chest. "WHEN SHALL YOU GO AWAY AND LEAVE TRANSYLVANIA!?"

"Little Precious, you are indeed my child," Frank crossed his arms and had a sinister smirk on his face. "Mother, you can either stay here on Transylvania and be finished off by your own family, or you can leave Transylvania forever and bring minimal shame into our family."

Lavender looked at everyone. She then bowed her head with her eyes closed. She felt as if she had no other choice but to leave Transylvania. She didn't want to be remembered as a horrible tyrant and apparently lost her son's trust. She had always treasured him a lot more than her daughter, Noelle. Lavender agreed to being sent away to Transylvania, the generals of the planet, ordered by Riff Raff took her away. Her new location as of now is unknown. Frank was now King, but he wanted to wait until LP was 18 for him to take charge and put her in a marriage.

* * *

**Yeah a lot of final moments of the movie kind of wrote the quotes to this chapter. Read & Review though it feels good to be back on track with this story. **


	19. King DeLordy

Lavender was banished away from Transylvania and was rumored to be sent away to Planet Saturn. No one can tell for sure though, not even her servants or guards knew where she had been off to. Frank went to his old family castle and stood on the balcony before several Transylvanians who were standing all together. Adults and children alike. Riff Raff, Frank and LP were all together as the Transylvanians cheered for them and the banishment of Queen Lavender. LP was behind her father, looking at the many Transylvanians and felt like she had a pang of stage fright of some sorts.

"Attention," Frank's voice boomed into the microphone on the edge of the balcony. "My fellow Transylvanians. It is time to end living in fear for my Mother is no longer a resident of Transsexual, Transylvania. I will take throne once my own daughter, Little Precious Furter takes control and becomes wed to a suitor of my choice once she turns 18 years of age. You will all respect and fear me, but let me assure you, I am not like my mother most of the time. I promise you though, I will make my reign as the new king and my daughter as future queen to become your leader."

"But Frank!" a voice piped. The spot light shined on a Transylvanian male with long black hair and brown eyes. "If we don't have a royal, who will lead us while you're away on Earth?"

"I have a suitable replacement who had been wanting the throne since before my birth," Frank continued. "The throne shall briefly be taken over by my own cousin-once-removed, Lord DeLordy."

"Really?" DeLordy walked in as he heard his name. "You'd do that for me, Frankie?"

"But Daddy!" LP squealed and rushed behind Frank, shivering in fear. "Daddy!"

"What is it, baby Butt Monkey?" Frank said in a motherly like tone.

"I don't know if we should trust DeLordy..." LP whimpered, looking up at her distant cousin.

"Of course you can trust me, I'll bring Furter's a better name after Lavender, I promise..." DeLordy grinned, putting a hand behind his back and crossing his fingers.

"Thank you, DeLordy, we will be on our way." Frank smiled. "Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls!" Frank boomed into the microphone again. "I give you, the replacement royal ruler, Lord DeLordy Furter!"

The Transylvanians cheered as they spotted DeLordy. Frank would return to Transylvania with everyone soon enough, but he grew too fond of Earth. Even LP did, so the handyman, transvestite, and princess made their way to return to Earth, unknowing Noelle was with them. They just went away to Earth without a word and Riff Raff was eager to reunite with Magenta. Even if she did cheat on him.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, just thought I'd give a little update. Why do I have an aching feeling in my gut telling me DeLordy is going to be a horrifying leader for Transsexual? **


	20. Another Family Reunion

Frank was eager to return to Earth and catch up with his daughter, LP. They talked about their adventures and how much they had missed each other. Not to mention LP's been severally depressed due her disappeared dad in her life. While they talked, they noticed Noelle was in the castle, traveling with them.

"Noelle!" Frank gasped and stood up. "I thought you were with DeLordy!"

"N-No..." Noelle shivered. "I-I-I should get back to Mother."

"Why?" Frank stepped toward her. "Hasn't she been physically and emotionally abusing you?"

"W-Well... Yeah... but... I just need to get back and take care of her," Noelle tapped her knuckles together, looking down from her older brother. She then went on rambling and continued to shake and shiver with immense fear as her eyes widened whenever she mentioned their mother. Frank then decided to stop her as he put his hands on her shoulders, making her lower her arms.

"Noelle, you are staying here." Frank said to make her stop babbling about their Mother.

"Oh, Frankie I couldn't!" Noelle childishly defended. "I-I should stay home... and..."

"Noelle," Frank glanced at his younger sister. "You are staying with me and LP." He then looked beyond to see something curled up in a corner that looked like one of his old statues. Frank walked over to see the curled up figure, found a biochemical needle and injected her. It made the figure jump up and stretch. She had long raven hair, bright green eyes, ruby red lips, a mole on her cheek, and a frilly white gown with slippers. It was Frank and Noelle's younger sister, Judith. "Jude!" Frank cried seeing her.

"Mother... Stop... Leave me alone..." Judtih babbled. She then looked to see her older siblings. "Frankie! Noey!"

"Judith?" Noelle sounded confused. "Mother told me you went off to the university."

"That's what I thought, then I wanted to find Frankie to tell him that Mother was evil, but she froze me, what's the date?" Judith looked all around.

"Never mind that," Frank told her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so..." Judith panted. "I'm famished though! You got any food?"

"Yeah, that's our little Jude." Frank smiled. "We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Who's this?" Judith turned to notice LP. She looked up and down at the young teenager. "Do I sense a kinship among us?"

"This is Little Precious," Frank wrapped an arm around his daughter. "Your niece."

"Wow!" Judith chuckled. "I'm an aunty!"

"So am I." Noelle smiled.

"The both of you are staying with me until you get back on your feet," Frank wrapped his arms around each of his sisters. "Now, when under my roof, you go by my rules, is that understood?"

"Yes Frank," Noelle and Judith accepted.

"That goes strictly for you, Judy," Frank glanced at her. "Now, what are you doing here instead of the Transylvanian College?"

"I was packed and ready to go the next day, but I found out about Mother's ruthlessness and had to tell you. But she caught me and froze me after all this time," Judith explained. "She called me a mistake."

"Me too," Noelle sighed.

"Neither of you are mistakes, you are Furters and my annoying little sisters." Frank smiled proudly at them. "You are both to listen to me though and if you live under my roof, you go by my rules. Am I clear?"

"Yes Frankie," Noelle and Judith agreed.

"It's nice to meet you, Aunt Judy." LP looked at the college girl.

"It feels weird being an aunt," Judith nervously smiled. "I mean, I have crushes on my professors, but it'll be a while before I start my own family."

"You take your time as my child will after me." Frank told her. "I'm sure you'll both like Earth."

"I've wanted to go since you left," Noelle said. "You were a painful older brother, but at least you weren't just like Mother."

"Mother doesn't even know my name!" Judith said in defense. "She always called me 'Joanne' or 'Jacqueline'."

"Well enough of that," Frank tutted. "I will let you both live with me until you're ready to go on your own. I will sign you up for an Earth college, Judy."

"I miss Professor Xxebo though," Judith blushed slightly. "He's from Uranus, but he's so wicked. Awesome in the sack too." Judith winked suggestively.

"Judith Trisha Furter, are you telling me you lost your virginity to your own college professor!?" Frank gaped at his youngest sister.

"I just wanted to make sure I'd be able to have a course with him before Mother froze me to near-death." Judith rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"Little sisters," Noelle rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it." Frank headlocked her again.

"Speaking of little sisters, I can't wait to go back to Magenta and tell her how sorry I am for yelling at her," Riff Raff interrupted. "Oh, who is this?" Riff Raff noticed Judith.

"This is Judith," Frank introduced. "She was born when we were in eighth grade, Riff. I'll let you two get acquainted."

"I'm gonna miss Transylvania, but I made so many friends on Earth." LP said as she left with her father.

"That's great, sweetie." Frank smiled at her. "When we get back to Earth, I'll make a fresh new start for each of us. Also buy some new clothes for your aunt. Knowing Judith that adorable little gown won't last forever."

"Oh Daddy..." LP chuckled.

* * *

**In honor of my family reunion tonight, I present thee Frank's other sister, Judith or Judy, named after Tim Curry's real-life sister, only that Judy's older not younger. Noelle and Judith no longer have to fear their mother, how wonderful, just have to wonder what chaos will be brought out on them being raised and resided with their older brother. The misname Joanne comes from a fan fic I read at times by Akane-Kuran (if I messed up your name, sorry) where she gives Frank a baby sister named Joanne. Read & Review**


	21. The Vitus Siblings and the Devil

The castle landed and Riff Raff rushed over to the cottage to check on Magenta. He rushed over to hug someone right as he saw red, but then stopped as he saw it wasn't his fiery haired sister, it was the Devil, Lucifer himself.

"What's the Devil doing in our home?" Riff Raff whimpered.

"Tell him, Lucifer." Magenta demanded as she gripped the pitchfork. "Tell him about Danielle."

"Y-Yes ma'am," Lucifer gulped. "R-R-Riff Raff Vitus, I _am _Danielle's father, but also Magenta is not her mother."

"What?" Riff Raff was understandably confused.

"I-I had Magenta give birth to my daughter to get back at my ex-lover because of an issue we had in the past," Lucifer explained. "You see Paula, that's her name, was vulnerable after she gave birth to a daughter named Teri. Teri's father impregnated Paula and ran away after he found out about her pregnancy. I decided to comfort her since I was really attracted to her at the time, but then I found out Teri was part angel. She could send for other angels, but still had the ability to die being mortal on Paula's side. Teri, of course didn't like me and wanted Paula to stay away from me, so I had to make Paula weak and get her to stay on my side."

"What did you do?" Magenta asked.

"I... I _killed_ Teri..." Lucifer sounded guilty now.

"You killed your lover's daughter?" Riff Raff sounded horrified.

"Yes," Lucifer nodded. "Teri just got in the way of everything, so I gave her a heart attack despite her age sometime when Dani was very young while you raised her."

"Lucifer!" Magenta sounded disgusted. "How could you do that to a woman you love?"

"Teri wasn't my child and I had to get rid of her otherwise I wouldn't be able to keep Paula and she left me now since our only child together lives with incestuous siblings!" Lucifer defended. "Please Magenta, I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Give me my own daughter," Magenta demanded. "I'm sure Dani will understand everything once _you _tell her since she's half-demon."

"I can't win," Lucifer sighed.

"You're free to go, but you must tell your daughter the truth." Magenta untied Lucifer's tail and let him go free. She even handed his pitchfork back and now Lucifer was back home in Hell.

"You still want a daughter, my beautiful sister?" Riff Raff walked over and stroked Magenta's face with his finger.

"Yes Riffy..." Magenta's voice was low and seductive. "I would love to have a daughter who will maybe someday be in love with her brother like I did with you!"

"Hmm..." LP hummed as she heard Riff Raff and Magenta's intentions. She then decided to find Nick and reunite with him and tell him something she feel should be said about him and his family.


	22. It Runs Incest the Family

Nick continued to look through his Denton Affair book. He saw Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott's police statements, a map leaving Denton Church, Frank's castle, and Dr. Scott's home. There were even photo's of a juvenile delinquent named Eddie who was Dr. Scott's nephew. Nick then looked up to see LP coming across from him so he closed his book, placed it aside and put on a friendly smile.

"Ah, LP, what can I do for you?" Nick greeted.

"Are you sexually attracted to your sister?" LP asked, to Nick it seemed like it was out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" Nick's green eyes widened.

"Are you sexually attracted to your sister?" LP repeated.

"Not really, never was, besides I don't have a real sister. Dani isn't my parents' child, you heard that demon." Nick explained.

"Well, your parents are trying to have a new daughter to pair you up with for marriage." LP admitted.

"Hmm..." Nick hummed. "I don't know... I guess I'd have to see her and get to know her first."

"You're not bothered with incest?" LP asked.

"Why would I be?" Nick smiled. "I know this might sound weird, but I used to have the biggest crush on my mother when I was younger."

"A crush on your mother?" LP raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah," Nick laughed. "I always got myself purposely filthy at day camp so we could bathe together every night."

"Nick, she's your mother!" LP shuddered.

"Your father slept with your grandmother."

"Ugghh... I know it's culture, but I will not conform into incest!"

"Nicodemus?" Riff Raff poked his head in to see the two teenagers.

"Dad?" Nick replied.

"Turns out the Devil kept your biological sister hidden from everyone from the moment of her birth after Paula gave birth to her."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"Yes, her name is Harriet, but she likes to be called Harri."

"Okay, let me meet her, Dad."

"Come on in, Harri!" Riff Raff called back out.

Just then, for the first time ever, Nick met his younger sister. He loved what he saw. She was nearly a spitting image of Magenta. She had long, poofy red hair, bright and red as fire. Her eyes were icy blue as Riff Raff's. She had on a khaki sweater, with blue jeans and white sneakers. She even had a small lightning streak birth mark under her right eye. Although, like Riff Raff, she had a slight hunch in her back.

"Harriet..." Nick whispered as he walked over to his long-lost sister. He looked up and down at her. "You look wonderful..."

"Thanks..." Harri smirked at her long-lost brother.

"I hope someday I can make you happy, my sister..." Nick stroked Harri's face with his finger.

Harri then got joyous and buried her face in Nick's chest.

"Remind me to teach you both the Transylvanian Sign." Riff Raff smiled.

"Transylvanian Sign?" LP asked.

"A lot of kids these days tend to call it an elbow fuck." Riff Raff explained, then walked over to LP. "Are you okay? You seem to be bothered with my son and daughter."

"It's nothing, Uncle Riff Raff..." LP walked off with slight disgust.

"Incest is kind of genetic on Transylvania, darling." Riff Raff followed.

"I know, I just... I never done incest, nor do I think I ever will," LP explained. "I... I'm kind of nonconformist."

"You always were a bit different for a Furter," Riff Raff commented. "You never wore makeup, lingerie, or even fishnet stockings. You behave like a... a..."

"What?" LP spun on her heels, suddenly looking rather angered. "Go on, say it!"

"Like... an Earthling..." Riff Raff mumbled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" LP hissed. "I demand, as future Queen of Transsexual, you take that back!"

"Little Precious..." Riff Raff's tone was rather high and shaky.

"I'm not an Earthling!" LP roared.

"Not _all _Earthlings are bad... There's some like Columbia and Eddie..."

"Columbia and Eddie..." LP repeated. "Oh gosh! They're still dead!"

"Yes, they died that November evening with other Earthlings Brad Majors-"

"Ass hole," LP mumbled as she heard Brad's name.

"Yes, and Janet Weiss." Riff Raff finished.

"Slut." LP mumbled once again.

"I also hear you are friends with an Earthling. Columbia and Eddie's daughter, Coco."

"Yes, she calls us 'best friends'."

"Maybe you should do something nice for her to help cope with your nonconformity with incest."

"Yes..." LP's eyes then lit up like the streak on her eyeglasses. "I know! I know what to do!"

"What?"

"Gather your son and daughter, I'll take care of the rest. I know exactly what to do! Oh, I just love success!" LP bounced off to the telephone.

Riff Raff shrugged then did as told, finding Nick and Harriet. He only wondered what the princess could be babbling on about.


	23. Afternoon of the Living Groupie

LP was in her father's lab and gathered Columbia and Eddie's corpses. They felt cold and unliving, LP nearly felt sick to her stomach being exposed to the filth and grotesquely pale faces they both had. She lay them both on a metal table. LP noticed Eddie had several organs missing and was cut open because of her father's frightening jealousy. LP thought of what she could do to bring Columbia and Eddie back to life like she did with her father. Harriet approached her side and LP turned to her.

"Ah, Harri," LP smiled.

"Mind if I help?" Harri asked. "I kind of want to be an assistant like my father, only please don't whip me if I make a mistake?"

"I won't whip you, Harriet." LP put an arm around her new friend. "You can be my faithful handy girl, as long as you promise not to kill me with a laser."

"I promise." Harri nodded with a sincere smile.

"Good, now..." LP looked down at Eddie's split open body with dried blood. "Are you good at surgery?"

"I actually like to sew, if we find donatable organs to donate, we could get Eddie back on track."

"Sounds good, now I just have to focus on Columbia." LP glanced at her father's groupie.

"Want me to put Eddie away?" Harri asked.

"Put him in the freezer for now and we'll keep him fresh and livable." LP responded.

Harri nodded her head and dragged Eddie's lifeless body back into the freezer. While she left, LP attached wires to Columbia's corpse. She remembered what she did with her father's body to reanimate him, and she did as ordered with Columbia's body. She then pulled the switch which sent volts all around Columbia's body. The groupie's body jittered and spasmed, then she shot straight up with her lime green eyes wide open.

"FRANKIE! WATCH OUT!" Columbia squealed, then panted heavily as she looked all around her. "Huh? Where... Where am I?"

"You're in Dr. Furter's castle," LP replied. "I'm his daughter, Little Precious, LP for short."

"Aww, you're Frankie's girl, huh?" Columbia smiled at the princess. Then her smile faded into confusion. "How did I get here? I remember Riff Raff shooting me with a laser and I was dropped dead..." Columbia pouted.

"You did die, Miss Columbia." LP replied. "I brought you back to life like I did my father earlier."

"You... You brought me back to life?" Columbia's voice was low and serious now instead of high and squeaky. "How could you do that?"

"I guess I have scientist genetics," LP shrugged. "You're okay now though, Miss Columbia."

"Please, call me just Columbia." the groupie insisted. "Oh, my daughter must be worried senseless of me and Eddie!" Columbia bit her fist.

"She's actually just fine, she misses you and Eddie, but she's doing okay." LP replied.

"How do you know?" Columbia threw her head at the princess.

"She's one of my friends. I met her while I was feeling sad lately and we became friends. She puts on your rodent hat from Disneyland whenever she misses you."

"Aww yeah..." Columbia nodded. "She's a lot like me sometimes... She also has a little rebel in her from Eddie." Columbia bounced on to her feet and walked for the first time in a long while. "Aw gee, it feels good to be able to tap dance again! How can I ever repay ya?"

"It's fine, Columbia." LP smiled.

"Oh dear, I'm a widow though! Eddie's gone too!" Columbia trembled.

"Actually I'm working on Eddie, a little later though. The electricity needs time to regenerate."

"Thank ya so much, you're such a literal life saver!" Columbia hugged LP tight. "Frankie must be so proud to have a daughter like you! Are you sure there's nothing I can still do for you?" Columbia's grip got tighter and LP's nose and mouth were blocked by Columbia's oversized breasts.

"Don't try to break me in half?" LP muffled, nearly losing oxygen.

"Deal!" Columbia dropped LP down with a wide grin.

Harriet came back in. Columbia looked at her confusedly and stared all around her.

"You okay, ma'am?" Harri asked.

"Ya just look like someone I know! Who are you?" Columbia felt puzzled.

"My name is Harriet Vitus."

"Vitus?" Columbia felt even more confused. "I thought Riffy and Genta's daughter was named Danielle!"

"It's a long story, Columbia." LP confirmed. "But Harri _is _indeed Riff Raff and Magenta's daughter."

"I see it now that you mention it." Columbia smiled, stepping toward the girl. "You have your father's eyes. Speaking of which LP, where's Frankie?"

"He's at the mall with Aunt Noelle and Aunt Judy." LP responded. "He left about an hour ago, so he should be back soon."

"I can't wait to see my daughter again though." Columbia gushed. "I hope she isn't too upset about me and Eddie!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine, like I did after meeting my real parents." Harri smiled.

"And me with my father." LP added.

"Do ya know where she is now, LP?" Columbia asked.

"I'm sure she's at her Uncle Everett's place, she gave me the address and phone number."

"Should we go now?"

"Whenever's convienant for you."

"Hmm... How about I meet Frankie first then reunite with my daughter?"

"Sounds good. Come on, let's get you something to eat. There's a good baked ham in the fridge."

"You're such a sweetie, LP."


	24. Best Sister Friends

After a nice reunion with Frank and Columbia, Frank introduced Columbia to his sisters. He smiled at the three girls and was so proud that his only child was capable of bringing people back to life.

"Noelle, Judy, this is Columbia," Frank turned to his sisters, then at the groupie. "Columbia, these are my younger sisters, Noelle and Judy. Noelle's a Butt Monkey and Judy's a pain in the arse."

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Judith said as she raked her hair behind her ear which was held down with a new sparkled purple headband. She also wore a sleeve-less purple jacket with a periwinkle under shirt with long sleeves. She also had on a darker purple skirt with carnation pink tights and rose-red boots.

"You were always a bit of a handful, Jude." Noelle teased.

"Aw Frankie, I bet you were a great older brother when these two were growin' up." Columbia smiled at the younger women. "I wish I could've had a sister. I had six younger brothers and I was basically a second mother to them."

"Six brothers?" Judith sounded scarred.

"I can't imagine what it'd be like to grow up with seven Frank's and I'm thankful I won't have to." Noelle wiped her forehead, then looked up at Frank and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I bet you missed my Baby Kissies."

"Get lost or get brother germies." Frank grinned mischievously at his younger sister. Noelle did as told as Frank turned to Judith. "Judy, I'll contact an Earth college for you to attend."

"Okay Frankie..." Judith sighed. "I'll miss my mates, but thank you."

"You'll make new friends, I promise ya." Columbia told the youngest girl. "I'll be your friend."

"Gee, thanks Columbia." Judith smiled.

"We'll be like sisters, the three of us." Noelle added.

"YAY!" Columbia squealed, then dragged Frank's sisters away to her old bedroom to do girl stuff together.

"Oh, speaking of the mall, Butt Monkey! Come here now!" Frank called out and his voice echoed around the castle.

LP rushed over, feeling panicked that her father yelled for her. "Yes Daddy?" LP asked.

"I have a surprise for you I found at the Mall." Frank told her.

"What is it?" LP asked.

"It's in the ball room right now. Come with me." Frank led LP out of the living room and headed toward the ball room. He then turned to her. "As you remember, the eldest child of the royal family receives an arranged marriage, you are to have one yourself, so I've gotten you.. a suitor."

"A suitor?" LP asked.

"Yes, Little Precious." Frank nodded. "He's from Transylvania himself and turns out to be a junior member of my fan club!" Frank then opened the ball room doors for LP to meet her arranged spouse.


	25. Frankie Fanboy

Frank opened the ball room double doors. It was empty but the same as it was since late November. Sitting in the throne was a young Transylvanian. He looked slightly older than LP, also still younger than Nick. LP thought he was possibly male, but couldn't be sure.

He had makeup on his face, lipstick red as a radish, blush pink as a bloomed tulip, and dark eye shadow. He had long frizzy, shoulder length bright pink hair, aqua colored eyes, and an outfit resembling a school uniform. A long-sleeved black shirt with a white color and a golden patch on his chest and white cuffs which complimented his plain unpainted nails. He even wore a patterned mostly black and gray plaid skirt. Like many Transylvanians, the male wore fish net stockings and had on black pointed boots. He turned to see the Prince and King of Transsexual before him and he moved from the throne.

"LP, this is Dylan from a different planet than Transsexual." Frank put an arm around the boy as they both looked at LP.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess Precious." Dylan smiled and took LP's hand, kissing the back of it like a gentleman. "Enchante, I must say King Frank, your daughter is quite adorable and beautiful."

"As her mother before her." Frank smiled.

"I see," Dylan smirked and looked up and down at the princess's attire. "And what charming clothing you have. But umm... I think I'd like to see you in fish nets, I believe they'd make you more, eligible."

"You two will be married once LP turns 18, is that clear to the both of you?" Frank observed the teenagers.

"I don't mind waiting, Dr. Furter." Dylan bowed his head, respectfully.

"Please, call me Frank," the elder transvestite grinned at the boy.

"Do you have any tattoos, Princess?" Dylan asked out of the blue. "Tattoos are pretty groovy."

"I uh... Have never had a tattoo..." LP shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm... Do you know anything about the Transylvanian sign?"

"No, I don't even know how to do it."

"Here, let me show you." Dylan took LP's hand, making Frank squeal and gush with delight. He then let the two teenager's rest in LP's bedroom. "So, I guess you're an elbow virgin if you don't know the Transylvanian sign. I can't wait for us to get married."

"I don't want to get married to YOU!" LP roared in his face.

"Why ever not?" Dylan looked deep into LP's chocolate eyes. "We'll rule sweet Transsexual together. The never-ending beauty of the land of the night. We'll do the Time Warp together."

"I don't think you're my type, Dylan."

"Nonsense! I love your family, even you. I loved you from the moment I heard about your birth from a fan club meeting."

"Fan club... That's it!"

"What's it?"

"Do you love me Dylan, or do you just love my family because you're a fanatic about us?"

"Erm... I love you, Little Precious. Why do you think I shouldn't?"

"I bet you're just marrying me so you can be related to your idol!"

"No! I really _want _to be married to you... It isn't all bad is it?" Dylan prowled over LP, readying to trap and cuddle with her.

"Dylan? DYLAN! GET OFF!" LP hissed.

"Shush now," Dylan put his finger to the princess' mouth. "Frank might hear us soon... Do you want him to see us like THIS!?" Dylan then pinned LP down, trapping her.

"GET OFF!" LP shoved Dylan off of on top of her and sat up on her bed. "I don't need a demented fan boy like you!"

"Come now, Little Precious. Your father always says there's no crime into giving yourself over to pleasure." Dylan crawled closer to the princess.

"There is on Earth!" LP gritted her teeth.

"Just you wait, you'll start begging for me. It's not everyday a Number One fan gets to meet Dr. Furter and fuck his daughter." Dylan grinned.

"So you don't like me at all!" LP caught him. "You just like that I'm his daughter! It isn't right, Dylan! I don't love you, you don't love me, what's the point of this arranged marriage if we don't even like each other?"

Dylan felt hurt. "Listen, I have to marry you like Dr. Furter says I have to."

"No you don't, you can tell your fellow fans your mission was a failure." LP told him.

"No, I really need to," Dylan gulped. "Your cousin DeLordy threatened to destroy my planet with my mates if you didn't accept my marriage proposal or if someone objected at our wedding!"

"DeLordy?" LP asked.

"Yeah, before I came here and your father chose me as a suitor, he said so himself he'd destroy all of us and those who survived would be enslaved and experimented on," Dylan explained. "He's giving your family a bad name, that's why I _must_ marry you!"

"Oh dear... I'm sorry Dylan..." LP said calmly. "I still don't love you though."

"I understand." Dylan smiled sympathetically. "No offense, but I don't think you're my type."

"Ditto."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Do you really not know how to do the Transylvanian sign?"

LP nodded her head sheepishly.

"You're a little too young for it anyway. Usually you do it professionally at age 16. My boss taught me about it."

"Boss?"

"Yeah, my parents gave me up before I could find out who they were, so I've been raised by a ruthless soldier who fears nothing and no one. She may be female, but she can be brutal and tough when necessary. She's raised me since I was a pup."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay..." Dylan shrugged.

LP's door then opened and it was shown to be Frank. He had a delightful smile on his face as he wore his night-time Dragon robe with his white face mask and his black hair in pink curlers. "Ah! I see you two are getting along!" Frank grinned.

"Umm... Yes, Dr. Furter." Dylan smiled nervously. "I was just about to tell her about the Transylvanian sign."

"That will have to wait for another day, LP has to get her beauty sleep now."

"Understood, see you later Dr. Furter and Princess Precious." Dylan bowed as he got out of the bed and left the castle.

"I told you that you would love this arranged marriage!" Frank smiled at his daughter.

"Yeah Dad..." LP shrugged as she got in her pajamas.

"Good night, LP. I hope you can get used to sleeping at night and waking up at daytime. Harri is home with Nick, Riff Raff and Magenta now."

"I wonder what happened to Dani." LP tucked herself into bed.

"She's actually at home with her biological family now," Frank responded. "She's a lot happier now, I'll be sure you two can still be friends and visit once in a while. Now, get some sleep, okay Butt Monkey?"

"Okay, night Dad."

"Night my little princess." Frank closed the door and everyone slept for the evening.

* * *

**Dani update in the next chapter, Dylan is based on a RHPS fan I sat behind in the theater to see a midnight showing on July 20th, I thought he'd be a cool Transylvanian, I wonder if I'll ever see him again? Read & Review**


	26. Cuddle Me

**This chapter is kind of a parody rip-off of the film during Toucha Toucha Touch me and the Rocky Roll Call.**

* * *

Dani and Rocky were together. She was still teaching him how to talk. Rocky had developed from grunts, groans and growls, and soon managed to speak. He could speak in full sentences now and Dani smiled as she heard Rocky speak for the first time. He had a psychedelic Australian accent and sounded like a teenage surfer. Dani didn't mind though, while she catered to Rocky, she fed him a salad after he mentioned meat was like murder to him, thus making him vegetarian like her now. While Dani had emotion processing, Coco and Harriet were secretly watching from behind a pole.

"Tell us about it, Dani!" Coco and Harriet laughed.

Dani then began to sing a familiar song to Rocky.

Dani: I was feeling down in  
Couldn't win  
I never even kissed before

"Does that mean she's a-" Coco asked, but was cut off as Harri answered.

"You bet."

Dani: Now all I need to know  
Is who to go  
I've craved for lust and demand more

"More, more, more!" Coco and Harriet chanted.

Dani: Now there's no use to get  
Holy shit! My seat is wet!  
Mom and Dad always told me I need to experience incest  
But that won't last for my final test  
Cuddle, Cuddle, Cuddle with me  
You make me feel frisky  
Cuddle, Cuddle, Cuddle with me  
We together are Docki

Rocky smiled nervously at Dani. He realized he was truly in love with Dani. They kept being close as their rendezvous went on. Rocky stared into Dani's laser red eyes as Dani stared into his fresh water blue eyes. After a lesson on good and bad music, Rocky liked a lot of the same music Dani liked.

Dani: No one needs to know  
About me being your hoe  
I'll turn your frown upside down!

"Down, down, down!" Coco and Harriet chanted as they smiled mischievously.

Dani: Rocky, I know you don't know much about love  
And I don't mean to push you or give a nasty shove  
But you seem you need a guiding teacher  
As you are a delicate creature  
Cuddle, Cuddle, Cuddle with me  
You make me feel frisky!  
Cuddle, Cuddle, Cuddle with me  
Together we are Docki!

"Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle with me!" Coco mocked as she stood over Harriet.

"You make me feel frisky!" Harriet laughed, holding her new friend.

"Cuddle, cuddle, cuddle with me!" Coco pulled Harriet into a sisterly hug.

"Together we are Docki!"

Like mothers like daughters.

Dani: Cuddle, Cuddle, Cuddle with me!  
Together we are Docki! *deep gasp*

And with that, Dani and Rocky cuddled in Dani's bed. Meanwhile, Lucifer walked all around Hell looking for souls to torment. While there, he recognized a familiar face scowling at him.

"Oh, hello Paula." Lucifer chuckled nervously.

"Luci..." Paula sounded firm as she walked toward the tall, dark and intimidating demon.

"Is something wrong?" Lucifer asked.

"I still can't believe you killed _my _daughter!" Paula snarled. "Teri was a wonderful girl and I can't believe you just took her away from me like that!"

"It's not all bad, Paula..." Lucifer tried to be sympathetic. "Remember that Danielle girl?"

"Yeah, born from that alien domestic." Paula rolled her eyes.

"Actually, she's your daughter too." Lucifer explained what he was forced to explain to the Vitus siblings.

"Oh..." Paula had a small smile. "May I meet her?"

"Of course." Lucifer walked off to lead Paula into Dani's bedroom in Hell. While there, he passed a kindergarten aged boy and an older teenage girl. The boy had pointed ears while the girl had a pointed tail and horns.

"Hi Daddy!" the teenager greeted with a big smile. "How are you on a lovely day in the fiery underworld?"

"I'm fine, Staci, thank you for asking." Lucifer smiled at her, then looked at the kindergartener. "Hello Oliver, my boy."

"Hey Dad." Oliver weakly greeted. "Who's the cow?"

"OLIVER! That's no way to speak to my lover!" Lucifer hissed as he continued to lead Paula to Dani's bedroom. Lucifer barged into his daughter's room without knocking and was shocked at the display he saw. "Danielle!" he gasped.

"Devil Dad!" Dani reacted in shock, wrapped in her blanket.

"Danielle!" Paula screamed.

"Mom!" Dani cried.

"Blonde dude!" Oliver responded.

Rocky turned at him in confusion.

"Danielle!" Lucifer sounded angry.

"Devil Dad!" Dani growled at him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Danielle." Paula smiled, seeing Dani happy with Rocky.

"Mom..." Dani smiled.

"Seriously, who's the dude?" Oliver asked.

"Danielle... Listen to me..." Lucifer sounded firm. "I killed off your sister... and I can **BREAK ****_YOU _****JUST AS EASILY**!"

"Lucifer, that is enough!" Paula snarled at him. "You are no proper father figure!"

"I'm just fine, aren't I kids?" Lucifer turned to his children.

"I don't know you well enough." Oliver shrugged.

"Oh you're the best Daddy ever!" Staci grinned cheeky.

"Come on, Dani, get that Rocky boy and you can stay with me for a while." Paula smiled and took Dani and Rocky away from Hell.


	27. Nestor

Even though Frank protested against it himself, he allowed Rocky to live with Dani and her biological mother. He didn't want Rocky to talk in the first place to, he just wanted to keep Rocky the way he was. He admitted he would be okay though while LP was still young and at home. He never let her leave the house unless he would be with her at all times, even when visiting with friends like Harri, Sara and Coco. Even when the two would go out for errands, Frank would keep LP on a leash to prevent her from getting lost or taken away.

"Daddy?" LP pouted.

"What is it, my little Butt Monkey?" Frank asked as he held a test tube over a beaker with blue liquid.

"I was just wondering if I could go outside tonight?"

"Not tonight dear, I have work tonight."

"Alone..."

"By yourself?" Frank turned to her with a worried frown. "What if something happens to you? What if you were to get kidnapped by these filthy Earth vermin? What if you get killed? What if someone enslaves you and experiments on you and finds out we're aliens!?"

"Daddy... Calm down..." LP put her arms up to settle down her melodramatic father. "I'm not a little girl anymore."

"That's the thing!" Frank was even more distressed. "You're my little girl and my only little girl..."

"Daddy, I promise I'll be fine..." LP put her hand up. "I swear on Transsexual, I'll be responsible, come home by 10:00, and I won't talk to strangers."

"Okay..." Frank sharply exhaled. "Now understand, Butt Monkey... This isn't like Transsexual. If someone meets you, they won't call you Princess Precious or greet you with a kiss to the hand."

"I understand, Daddy."

"Okay... Be home by 10:00 sharp!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" LP hugged Frank tight and left the castle.

Frank smiled as she was gone, but then his smile faded as he grew terribly worried about LP's well-being. As he was lost in thought, he didn't even notice his younger sister standing right next to him.

"Frankie, she'll be fine." Noelle told him, but since he didn't notice her, he jolted suddenly.

"But Noelle..." Frank sighed. "She's my baby..."

"Frankie, aren't you a scientist?"

"Yes... I excel in biochemical research. You remember before I left home I created LP as a science project and Precious moved into our home."

"Why don't you _make_ another little girl?" Noelle suggested.

"I... I guess I can do that." Frank then formed a trademark grin. "That's what I'll do! I don't have to suffer from empty nest syndrome, I'll get a fresh new baby bird!"

"It's your destiny to create the perfect little girl, Frankie." Noelle smiled.

"Destiny?" Frank repeated.

"Yes..." Noelle walked off, leaving Frank to his thoughts.

"Destiny Furter..." Frank whispered to himself, then smiled. "What a perfect name!"

* * *

Meanwhile, LP was outside as it was getting dark. It was almost as dark as a typical day in Transylvania. Only the moon and stars weren't as bright as back home, but LP loved to be out on her own for a change. She danced a little adding a bounce to her steps as she continued to walk on. While out, she stepped inside Denton Park and sat on one of the swings. She giggled and pushed her self back and forth on the swing, then bumped someone down who let out a painful cry.

"Oh my!" LP hiccupped, then hopped off the swing. She saw she had indeed knocked someone down. "Oh dear, are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine..." the figure got up.

"Are you sure?" LP stepped back as the moonlight shone down on her.

"I'm fine, I'm always fine," the figure replied.

"Can't I see you?" LP asked.

"I'm afraid you won't like what you see, so I stay hidden in the darkness."

"Oh come on, you can't be as bad as me. I don't wear any makeup, fishnets or anything dressy like the rest of my family." LP smiled.

"You're beautiful, you don't need any of that stuff to show it."

"Please let me see you, I don't judge others on how they look. You seem nice too."

"Okay... Just promise you won't run away because I'm different?"

"I promise."

"Okay..." the figure stepped forward into the moonlight. His skin was pasty as the moon itself, he had dark circles around his slightly yellow eyes. He had long, greasy dark blond hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a black shirt with a white-collar, cuffs and buttons. Instead of stockings or jeans, he wore dark blue sweatpants with black boots. He smiled slightly, it looked as if he had fangs and not normal teeth.

"You look amazing." LP smiled.

"You're just being nice," he frowned.

"No, I mean it. You seem like a nice guy too. What's your name?"

"It might seem odd, but you may call me Nestor." he bowed slightly.

"Nestor, nice name for a nice boy. My name's Little Precious, but you can call me LP."

"Little Precious... What a beautiful, suitable name." Nestor smiled. "Why are you out at such a late hour?"

"Just an evening stroll. Why are you out so late?"

"I'm always out late."

"Don't you have family worried about you?"

"I... I don't have much of a family anymore..." Nestor frowned. "I live in the old abandoned boarding house downtown."

"My friend Sara told me about that place. She thinks a ghost haunts it."

"She probably heard me sleeping," Nestor chuckled.

An alarm then went off. LP waved her arm up to show her wrist was beeping and it was already 10:00. "Oh, I should get going..." LP put her hands behind her back.

"Can I see you again sometime?" Nestor sounded hopeful.

"I'm pretty sure, I'll meet you back here sometime, I can't promise a date though, sorry."

"It's alright, I'll see you when I see you." Nestor smiled, then walked off back to the boarding school.

"Bye Nestor, good night!" LP waved, then headed back to the castle.

"Good night, Little Precious..." Nestor grinned, exposing his fangs again.

* * *

**Nestor is slightly based on Lenny from a cartoon I've been watching called School for Vampires. Trust me, google Lenny from there and he looks JUST LIKE RIFF RAFF! Anyway, Nestor is a character for here a friend of mine and I made up for LP to have a love interest since she clearly isn't into Dylan. **


	28. LP's Boyfriend

LP got in home a little late, but thankfully, Frank didn't notice since he was working on his newest project for the perfect little girl. She thought fondly of and dreamt of Nestor and had high hopes of seeing him again. The next day was school, recently LP, Harri and Nick have been going to the public schools of Denton together. Mark and Sara had gone for a while and often showed the Transylvanians all around the school during their times together. Coco was also happy to help, more happy since her mother was brought back to life by one of her new best friends.

LP seemed to be lost though, she sat at her usual table with Coco, Harri, and Sara while Mark sat with some other boys around his age. The other girls talked as LP daydreamed and was so lost in thought, she barely noticed her friends.

"You guys should try the salad bar it's actually divine." Sara ate one of her mini corn dogs.

"We don't have a lot of vegetables back in Transsexual." Harri replied. "I could've died if we didn't come to Earth sooner with the gardens and more vegetarian delicacies. I'd like to visit Transsexual sometime," Harri envied Dani. They felt as if they were switched at birth, which in a sense, they were.

"Transsexual..." Coco sighed. "My mother's told me she's been there on a few occasions with your all's parents. Is it really beautiful as they say it is, LP?"

LP of course, didn't respond, but her eyes were like stars as she had a dimpled smile nearly resembling her father's signature Cheshire Cat grin.

"LP?" Sara sounded concerned. "Oh dear, should I get my mother? She's the school nurse!"

"I know what to do." Harri opened her black purse, took out a gong and stick. She then crept up behind LP and swiftly bashed the gong, making the loud noise erupt and LP fell right through her chair with her glasses over her head. "LP! COCO DEMANDS YOUR ATTENTION!" Harri chimed in a way reminiscent to her biological mother.

LP rolled her eyes as she got back up in her seat. "Very funny, _Harriet_..." LP snarled.

"Are you okay, LP?" Harri asked. "You seem a bit distracted lately..."

"Yeah, you look like my mom whenever she would see my dad." Coco added.

"I'm fine! Just... I'm fine..." LP shook her head, grabbing her tray as the others grabbed theirs and went for the garbage can.

"I think somebody has been hit by Cupid's arrow, huh?" Sara teased with a smile.

"Oh just shut up and mind your own creature of the night," LP's eyes then widened and turned to her friends in shock. "BUSINESS! Mind your own business!"

"Creature of the night, eh?" Harri elbowed LP, jokingly. "What's his name?"

"It was a mistaken outburst!" LP defended.

"I guess LP doesn't kiss and tell." Coco winked.

"Oh you guys are just weird, I'd rather sit with the boys then the likes of you!" LP stormed off, feeling offended.

"LP!" the other girls cried.

"LP, come back, you know we didn't mean it!" Coco called out, then bit her lip sadly. "Oh... LP..."

LP never took teasing well. She always had a small name, but a big ego. She kept walking down the hall of Denton Junior High and even found herself outside of school grounds. She didn't even notice it, but she was close into the forest where the Furter castle and Vitus house were. She then noticed she was far from school and close to home and panicked slightly as she rushed off and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you are going!" a voice snapped at her.

LP looked to see she had ran into Riff Raff. "Oh!" she gasped. "I'm sorry, Uncle Riff Raff!"

"It's fine..." Riff Raff brushed his jacket clean and noticed the young Transylvanian. "Princess Precious, why aren't you in school?"

"I was there, but..." LP shrugged and shuffled her feet. "Yours, Columbia and Janet Weiss' daughters mocked me." LP folded her arms. "Because I have a certain friend who is a certain opposite sex..."

"I don't follow you," Riff Raff raised an eyebrow. "The only males around your age group are Nicodemus and Markwell Majors."

"Well..." LP swallowed hard. "I... met someone last night while my father let me out."

"Ah, that's why I saw you come home at 10 in the evening."

"Yeah..."

"Who did you meet?"

"I'll tell you..." LP took out her hand. "But you have to promise not to tell my father."

"Princess Precious, I am your godfather, you can tell me anything." Riff Raff gave her a sincere smile.

"Okay..." LP took a deep breath. She then told Riff Raff all about Nestor. From start to finish.

"Nestor, huh?" Riff Raff reacted. "Well... I won't tell your father like I promised. But you better be careful since Frank has you in an arranged marriage."

"Thank you, Uncle Riff Raff." LP smiled. "I really do like Nestor. I hope I see him again soon."

"Yes, yes..." Riff Raff smirked and took LP's hand. "But now, you must go back to school. I suggest though you write letters to this Nestor person in secret. Like in the Earth classic Romeo and Juliet."

"Who are they?" LP asked as Riff Raff walked her back to school.

"You will learn about it in school sometime. It's an Earth classic love story though about teenagers in love, but their families have a distaste for each other."

"Sounds like a better love story than that trash Twilight about vampires the Earth girls read." LP rolled her eyes.

"Indeed." Riff Raff agreed. "Now, back to school with you. And apologize to your friends, they're just giving you a hard time. It's what friends do."

"Thanks again, Uncle Riff Raff. Remember, this Nestor conversation never happened."

"Very well, your secret is safe with me. Have a good afternoon, Little Precious." Riff Raff let LP into the school.

"You too." LP waved him off as she went inside the school doors and made it back in time for 5th period.


	29. Father Daughter Reunion

To distract herself from Nestor, LP decided to work on bringing Eddie back to life for Columbia and Coco like she promised. She took Eddie's corpse and Harri came with donated organs from the hospital Sara volunteered at as a candystriper with Cosmo and Nation McKinley's daughter, Natasha. LP hooked up the wires and everything for Eddie.

While waiting, Columbia was pacing back and forth downstairs while Frank was with her.

"Columbia darling, why don't you sit down?" Frank suggested.

"I'm just so nervous, Frankie!" Columbia squealed as she continued pacing. "What if LP can't bring Eddie back? What if something goes wrong?"

"It'll be fine, Mom." Coco tried to calm her mother.

"You think so, Coco dear?" Columbia sounded hopeful.

"LP could take care of you and Dr. Furter, we seem like we're in good hands." Coco gave her mother an assuring smile.

Minutes became hours. Hours became almost a full day. It was just a good thing the children didn't have school. Frank wanted to go up and help his daughter, but she requested he would stay downstairs with Columbia and Coco for support. He became worried though as the hours went on and his daughter was away.

"Knock, knock..." in came Dylan.

"Oh Dylan, hello!" Frank grinned at his number one fan. "How's my future son-in-law?"

"I just thought I'd come by and check on the princess." Dylan smiled politely.

"She's a little busy right now, Dylan." Frank smiled apologetically.

"I don't have a lot of time tonight myself, I have to train to become a general for the new Transylvanian army." Dylan explained.

The two got talking and finally, after Dylan had left. LP came downstairs with a frown on her face and blood stained on her pink lab coat and green gloves in contrast to Frank's green coat and pink gloves.

"Well?" Columbia was on the edge of her seat.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Campbell," LP sighed. "But... Eddie didn't make it."

"No..." Columbia moaned and gently shook her head. "Excuse me..." Columbia took Coco's hand as they were both visibly upset. They closed the doors behind them and wailed in mourn and dismay.

"You couldn't bring Eddie back?" Frank sniffled, even though he murdered Eddie, he seemed to be disappointed as well.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." LP sighed. "Because of his brain functioning and organs, he couldn't be brought back."

"Oh dear..." Frank had a forced frown as his makeup ran down the sides of his face. "Now what do we do?"

"Where did you get Rocky Horror's body?"

"When I first came on Earth I was a minister at the local church and had access to the cemetery. So after a funeral, Riff Raff and I would dig up some graves after I had cravings for a creation." Frank explained.

"Maybe I can do what you did," LP shrugged. "Create a new creature of the night for Columbia. With both our knowledge we could build a whole new Eddie!"

"I don't know if I can risk that, sweetie." Frank moaned. "You don't even have an assistant like I have Riff Raff."

"Ahem." Harri cleared her throat with a sheepish smile.

"Okay, but you don't have a cleaner like I do with Magenta." Frank added.

"I don't mind cleaning LP's messes." Nick shrugged.

Frank then realized the children were a next generation of them all. LP would soon host Transylvanian Conventions with Dylan and the family would be simple and brought together. He then got his biochemical blueprints and gave them to LP.

"I'll cater to Columbia, you take care of your creation, my Butt Monkey." Franks smiled.

LP took the blue prints and saluted. "I guarantee, Daddy. I won't let you, Coco or Columbia down."


	30. Annual Transylvanian Convention

A course of weeks had passed. Columbia and Coco were still grieving Eddie, of course. They decided to go out and visit other people to cope with his death and he was definitely not coming back. Coco was allowed to stay out of school for a week, but Columbia and Coco were gone for almost a full month now.

Riff Raff and Magenta were scheduling for another child after Nick had been accepted into college and Harri along with the others were on their way to their final year in junior high school. After living with her biological parents for a while, Harri had mostly taken after her mother and wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone. It would be the last thing they would ever do.

Sara was still working as a candystriper with Natasha McKinley, who oddly didn't go to Denton Junior High, but revealed she was a homeschooled student due to being often sick. Mark still didn't care much for school work, but he seemed a bit happier in school due to the addition of an art class and club. He drew several Anime-esque sketches and had intentions to make up his very own someday once he got out of school and college.

LP and Frank were very happy to be together. Although, Frank had his other project to work on: the perfect little girl. Since it was close to his annual convention, he decided to invite fellow Transylvanians and had finished right on time for them to arrive. Magenta and Riff Raff had arrived after getting Nick and Harri to stay the night and help out.

Magenta was now in the princess' large bedroom with LP in a salon chair and she was applying hair care products and combs into her hair. Luckily for Magenta, LP wasn't like her, full of frizzy, wild and untamed hair.

"You have your father's hair, it's so cute on you." Magenta smiled as she continued to brush through LP's hair.

"Thanks, Aunt Magenta." LP sighed, getting lackadaisical due to the endless pampering today. "Aunt Magenta?"

"Yes, child?"

"My father loves me, right?"

"Of course he does!" Magenta beamed. "Why would he not? You're a good school student, you're pretty popular, and you'll make a great ruler for Transsexual someday."

"What if... Let's say... I have this friend..." LP tapped her French manicured knuckles together.

"A friend, huh?"

"Yeah, umm... and she likes this boy, even though her father has her in an arranged marriage... But she's more in love with the other boy than her suitor..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Would she be punished?"

"Probably by her parents..." Magenta continued to comb through the princess' dark brown nearly black as pitch hair. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason... Just... curious..." LP sighed.

"There we go!" Magenta combed LP's hair one last time to reveal her hair down, touching her shoulders and looking slightly curled, but mostly straightened and down. "Do you love it?"

"It's nice." LP smiled.

"You look very beautiful, Princess." Riff Raff's voice came from a distance. Both girls turned to see him standing in her doorway.

"Thank you, Uncle Riff Raff." LP smiled with slight blush in her face.

"Nice outfit, by the way." Riff Raff observed her black suit with matching pants. Black and white dress shoes to go with it. Of course a little bow tie in the center of the shirt, she looked like a true unconventional conventialist. Put she was given a little button on her chest that resembled a pair of red lips.

"Yeah, yeah." LP rolled her eyes slightly then put on her lightning streak tiara to show she was royalty.

"Have you seen Destiny?" Magenta asked her brother.

"She's about this big." Riff Raff put his hands together in a wide way to imply Destiny was very small. "She also has black hair and brown eyes, that's about all I know. She might be able to talk though unlike Rocky's birth."

"Destiny?" LP queried.

"Your new sister." Magenta confirmed. "Your father decided to name her Destiny."

"Aww... how cute." LP smiled. "Little Destiny..."

"Well, we must get downstairs to welcome the visiting Transylvanians. You're welcome to go in the ball room or check on your father, LP. You know how he likes to get his makeup steady." Riff Raff said.

"Yeah, see you guys later." LP waved them off as they left.

As she made sure they were gone, LP quickly rushed to the door, closed it and went to her desk. She took out a blank sheet of paper from a drawer and a fresh pen. She wrote Nestor a letter. LP sighed dreamily as she put her heart and soul into the letter.

**My dear sweet, Nestor**

**How are you on an evening like tonight?**

**I bet you are sparkling as fresh as the moonlight on the Earth's orbital lining and you twinkle in the darkness **

**They always say there is a light in the darkness of everybody's life**

**Do you believe in miracles? I know I do, you yourself are a miracle**

**You are like a sweet everlasting dream come true**

**I just need to know if you like me back or not, if so please let me know **

**Sincerely,**

**Little Precious Furter (aka LP)**

LP rolled up the letter, tied a rubber band around it and called out for a carrying pigeon. As if by magic, one came on her window cill. She smiled as she tied the note to the pigeon and requested it to go to Denton Boarding Academy. She could have sworn the Earth bird had nodded and flew off into the darkness of the night. As LP looked down, she noticed more Transylvanians coming in and decided to get herself down to the party. Her father had always had conventions on Earth and some of them that were held on their native Transsexual, she was always sent to bed at 7:30 before the parties would start. This time she would actually be apart of it and like the many other Transylvanians, she was shivering with anticipation as she darted down to the ball room.


	31. LP's First Time Warp

LP made her way downstairs as she noticed Magenta on the bannister in her uniform. LP couldn't help but be puzzled of her appearance of state.

"You okay, Aunt Magenta?" LP asked.

"I am fine, Princess Precious." Magenta threw her head up at the transvestite's daughter. "You are fine. Riff Raff is fine. WE ARE ALL FINE!" Magenta slid down the bannister with a maniacal laughter.

"I believe the bannister is fine and lucky, my dear sister."Riff Raff was in a trance seeing Magenta as always. "Also, it is that time."

"What time?" LP asked.

"You must learn what all Transylvanians know." Magenta put her hands on her hips.

Riff Raff went over, carrying Magenta's feather duster to the ancient clock with a skeleton inside of it. He dusted around it as it pried open and exposed the skeleton on the inside.

Riff Raff: It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness, takes its toll  
But listen closely

Magenta: Not for very much longer

Riff Raff: I've got to  
Keep control  
I remember!  
Doing the Time Warp!  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me  
And the void would be calling

The siblings led LP into the ball room as the other guests joined them on the dance of their home land.

Transylvanians: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Nick came by with his Denton Affair book from the library as Harri was standing by his side.

Nick: It's just a jump to the left

Transylvanians: AND A STEP TO THE RIGHT!

Harri: With your hands on your hips

Transylvanians: BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT  
BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST  
THAT REALLY DRIVES YOU INSA-A-ANE!  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!

Magenta: Riff is so dreamy  
Oh fantasy free me!  
So you can't see me

Harri: No, not at all

Magenta: In another dimension  
With voyeuristic intention  
Well secluded

Harri: Mother sees all

Riff Raff: With a bit of a mind flip

Magenta: You're in for a time slip

Nick: And nothing can ever be the same

Harri: You're spaced out on sensation

Riff Raff: LIke you're under sedation!

All: LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

LP giggled as everyone did their dance complete with instructions for her to follow. She was a little nervous to do it for the first time, of course. Nick and Harri then both got on other sides of LP and dragged her into the main part of the ball room to fill in the missing tap dancing solo usually provided by Columbia. They went too far though as they spun LP all around and made her knock into Magenta, sending them both down hard on the floor. They did the dance one last time and fell to the floor as the music died.

"Hey guys, have you seen my father?" LP asked the handyman and domestic.

"Oh, he'll be here." Riff Raff smirked.

"This happens all the time." Magenta added. "I remember the convention on Earth when Brad and Janet came here."

"You mean that story about Mark and Sara's parents knowing you lot is true?" LP asked in shock.

"Of course it's true." Nick said as he looked in his Denton Affair book. "It was retold by a criminologist after all. This is him, Charles Wright." Nick held the book to show a picture of Charles. "This is Charles and he made the book when the Majors' were here. Any further questions?"

"Yeah," LP looked in the book. "Where's his fucking neck?"

"Little Precious Furter, that is no language for you to use!" Magenta snarled.

"I-I'm sorry Aunt Magenta!" LP cried as her big brown eyes widened in fear.

Magenta grabbed the princess close. "You are lucky tonight is a party otherwise I would clobber you and inform your father of your profanity!"

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am..." LP gulped.

"Haha, LP's busted by Mom." Harri laughed.

"And as for you, young lady, you are in enough trouble for drinking from your father's booze bottle!" Magenta sneered at her daughter.

"Aw come on, Mom!" Harri gaped.

Suddenly, there was clapping. Harri, Nick, LP, Riff Raff and Magenta looked around to see their fellow Transylvanians getting up and clapping. They all then stood and clapped along as the elevator came down slowly with a figure turned and bouncing his rhinestone pumps.

"LP..." Magenta grinned. "Give yourself over to absolute pleasure of your father's performance."

"My father?" LP was about to witness her father's theme song of Sweet Transvestite which he had preformed and wrote in college for the graduation talent show.


	32. Perfect Little Girl

"Hey, come in the back with us." Harri whispered as LP watched her father bounce out of the elevator wearing his cloak, dark as a shadow. LP looked back at her father and snuck off as the other Transylvanians were in trance with Frank.

"What's going on?" LP asked as she was with Nick and Harri.

"We're gonna look at the creation." Nick grinned.

"But Daddy says we should wait for him to come up to the lab." LP defended.

"You always do what Daddy tells you?" Nick mocked.

"No!" LP snarled.

"Bet you do." Harri teased. "Bet you're Daddy's Little Girl, I bet you wouldn't even down a bottle of booze."

"I'm 14..."

"So?" Nick and Harri teased as they took out Riff Raff's bottle of alcohol. "Join us, Princess!"

"You guys are weird!" LP ran off to the elevator, unknowing her father was right in there with her. She looked up and noticed him as he was going up to the lab.

"Oh, hello honey." Frank grinned.

"Hey Daddy..." LP smiled sheepishly. "Done with your song already?"

"Oh yes, my little Butt Monkey." Frank ruffled up her hair. "Ooh... I like that... Your hair is so soft and shiny. Magenta did a wonderful job."

The elevator stopped and both Furters walked out. Frank got on his green lab coat and slipped on his pink gloves. "Here, wear this." Frank handed her a face mask. "You can help Magenta assist Riff Raff with the new creation since Columbia isn't here."

"Okay Daddy." LP nodded obediently and went to the small tank which almost resembled a mix between Rocky's tank and a baby crib.

Sooner or later, Riff Raff came to prepare everything. Frank gave a speech about creating the perfect little girl and mentioning how everybody thought he was mad. He then flickered switches and he turned the crib tank over and out came a very small child. She had long, tangled and messy black hair with eyes as brown as a Hershey Bar. She only had on a white lab coat that Frank gave Brad and Janet on their first day, everyone observed Destiny. After the Transylvanians had chances to meet Destiny, LP and Frank were alone with her.

"Destiny, this is your big sister. Little Precious, LP for short." Frank grinned, wrapping an arm around LP.

"Hey sis." LP playfully ruffled up her hair.

"She's going to be Queen of Transsexual when I retire, you're welcome to attend her wedding." Frank grinned.

"Queen?" Destiny asked. Her voice sounded annoyingly high-pitched like Columbia's, but had an accent like Magenta's. "When do I become Queen, Daddy?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Frank frowned apologetically. "But the eldest child takes the throne in our family. LP is older than you, therefore, she becomes Queen and you do not."

"Not fair!" Destiny stomped her foot in protest.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. I'll make up your room and bed, come LP." Frank left down the elevator with LP.

Once they were gone, Destiny's eyes suddenly seemed to turn bright red. "Mark my words, older sister Little Precious. I _will _become Queen and YOU WILL bow down to ME!" Destiny grinned evilly as she grew determined.


	33. Devil in Disguise

It was a big night tonight and now everyone grew weary and exhausted. LP went to her bathroom after getting her pajamas on. She wanted to get a quick drink of water and get to bed herself. She clicked on the light, went to the sink and took out a plastic cup from her medicine cabinet. She filled the cup with water, took a drink, then a voice called to her.

"Hello SIS..."

LP's eyes widened and she turned to see her new little sister, Destiny.

"Oh, hey sweetie." LP smiled. "Can I do anything for you?"

"Run..." Destiny demanded.

"What?"

"Run FAR away and never return."

"What? Why! What did I ever do to you?"

"You were born first..." Destiny hissed as she took out a switch blade knife.

"Hey now... Little girls shouldn't be playing with weapons..." LP's voice grew shaky.

"You think I care?" Destiny rolled her eyes, then darted them up at LP. "I want you gone! I want to be Queen of Transsexual, not you!"

"Well, I'm sorry but I'm the oldest, so I have to take over Transsexual." LP explained.

"I thought you might say that. Now prepare for a great weapon." Destiny put her blade down, then purposely injured herself. She gave herself a black eye, bruises on her arms and face and ripped one of her new hair ribbon Frank put in her hair. She then took out an eye dropper, plucked some into her eyes to make it look like she had been crying, then she hid the dropper. "DADDY!" she cried.

As if on cue, Frank came right into the bathroom to see his daughters up late together in the chamber. "What happened here?" Frank looked at his youngest and oldest daughter one by one.

"She hurt me!" Destiny cried to show bruises all over her body.

"Oh, my little princess..." Frank picked up Destiny and patted her on the back, then he glared at LP. "How could you do that to your baby sister? She's only a little kid, you know!"

"I didn't hurt her!" LP defended.

"Oh yeah right," Frank snarled. "I bet she just hurt herself and screamed."

"Exactly!" LP's eyes widened.

"I don't have time for this, it's very late and we all need our rest." Frank sighed and held Destiny secure as she gripped onto his pearl necklace gently. "It's alright, sweetie... Daddy's here. I'll get you in your room now, LP, when we wake up, YOU will prepare breakfast and wash the dishes for everyone."

"What!" LP's eyes widened in shock.

"Uh-huh. Now get to bed." Frank stormed off with Destiny in his arms.

Destiny sniffled then looked back at LP behind Frank's eyes and grinned mischievously.

She has to get caught! Somehow!,

LP thought to herself as her father and sister were gone.

LP then decided to spy on Destiny. She left her expensive bedroom and went down the hall, seeing Frank leave one room and go up the stairs to his bedroom. LP tip-toed and looked inside the door to see Destiny's room. It was a typical little girl's room with curtains over the princess-like bed, surrounded by stuffed animals. A heart-shaped mirror and vanity. It looked like it came from a Disney fantasy sequence. There were so much stuffed animals, LP nearly stepped on them, making them all squeak.

"Who's there?" Destiny growled, rubbing her eyes looking around the room.

LP then quickly ducked down and crawled under her bed, only to squeak even more toys.

"Who's there?" Destiny's tone changed to a scared little girl tone. "DADDY!" she cried again in fright.

LP tried to remain hidden as her father stormed in.

"What is it now, sugar?" Frank sounded concerned, but very tired.

"Under the bed!" Destiny cried.

Frank got down on his knees to look under Destiny's bed. His bewilderment changed to sudden anger as he saw LP hiding and shaking with fear. Frank grabbed LP by the arms and held her against him while he growled. He then looked back at Destiny.

"Go back to bed, sweetie. Daddy will handle this." Frank said in a gentle tone.

"Okay, good night Daddy. I love you. Love you too, Sis!" Destiny then bounced back into bed and snored softly.

Frank forced LP out of the room, closed Destiny's door and made himself look LP dead in the eye.

"What's wrong with you?" Frank growled. "Is this some ploy to get attention?"

"No! She's evil! Really!" LP cried.

"How could she be? She's only seven hours old!" Frank snorted. "I thought you'd be happy to have a little sister!"

"I am! But-"

"No buts!" Frank grabbed LP's arm and dragged her upstairs to his great big bed. "You are sleeping with me, tonight. No exceptions."

"But Daddy!"

"No 'But Daddy's'! I have another punishment inline for you since you're so attention craving lately." Frank turned out the light, slid down his sleep mask. "Now get to sleep, before I become more harsh with you."

"Okay..." LP sighed and turned over in the bed. "Good night Dad..."

"Hmmm..." Frank let out a hum as he fell asleep himself. Looks like Destiny isn't the perfect little girl after all, but how can LP prove it to Frank?


	34. Embarrassing Punishment

The next morning, LP woke up next to her father. He was up and lacing his corset for the morning to join everybody else for breakfast. He then turned and noticed LP, awake.

"Good, you're awake." Frank's tone was near cold and emotionless. "Wouldn't want you to miss preparing breakfast, now would we?"

"No Daddy..." LP sighed, remembering her punishment.

"After breakfast you'll wash the dishes and I'll punish you another way."

"Yes Daddy..."

"Good... Now get downstairs." Frank had an obvious angered expression on his face.

LP sighed and went downstairs as instructed. She found Magenta's old apron and tied it on into a frilly bow in the back. She took down pots and pans and prepared a breakfast for herself, Destiny and Frank. She even fried some potatoes and made some nice bacon. After she finished she saw Destiny at the dining room table with her hair down in curled pigtails with matching bows to her new tea party dress. She had on white knee socks and had dark pink dress shoes with bows on them as well and she smiled hugely at her older sister. She was even holding a fluffy pink stuffed bunny in her arms.

"Good morning, dear sister. How are you this fine morning?" Destiny greeted with a sugary sweet disposition.

"Don't give me that, you know what you did to me last night." Cherry glared at the little girl.

"I know, aren't I just the worst?" Destiny mischievously giggled. "You got nothing on me too. I'm free from consequences of my actions while you wallow away in nothing but bad luck and misery."

"Destiny, I oughta-" LP gripped onto Destiny and lifted her high above the table.

"Ought to WHAT, Little Precious?" Frank's voice came from behind.

LP gulped as she dropped Destiny back into her chair and turned, nervously.

"D-D-Daddy, I-" LP stammered. "I-I-I..."

"I-I-I am going to punish you severely!" Frank snarled as he mocked his daughter. "Now sit down and eat breakfast with the rest of us and don't threaten or harm your baby sister!"

"But Dad!" LP cried.

"Butts are for fucking!" Frank got deep in her face. "Now the sooner you and I finish our breakfast, the sooner we get your punishment inflicted."

LP sighed in defeat and ate with everyone. Destiny ate like a proper little girl and smiled at everyone. Frank couldn't help but giggle and smile at Destiny whenever she would try to feed her bunny some of her breakfast.

"I think he's stuffed, sweetie." Frank told her in a playful tone.

"Silly daddy!" Destiny laughed like an innocent little kid.

LP couldn't help but roll her eyes at Destiny's sweet little girl act. It was so sugary and sweet it made her feel like she had cavaties. She decided to not open her mouth and cause more trouble for herself and just quietly ate breakfast. After everyone finished their meal, LP took their plates and everything else into the sink.

After about an hour of washing and drying, LP was told to meet Frank in the lab. Destiny was downstairs in the living room watching Preschool programs with her dolls. No one knows for sure whether she's actually watching or just quietly plotting about LP's demise.

"Now let's see... How shall I punish you?" Frank sounded like a cold-blooded villain with a damsel in distress. "Freezer?" Frank looked to the freezer with a crazed look in his eyes. "Fire?" Frank looked at the torture room which was now full of flames. "Embarrassment?" Frank grinned wildly about embarrassment.

"Embarrassment?" LP asked.

"Shall do." Frank chuckled as he grabbed LP's arm and led her into his closet.

LP wondered what her father could do to embarrass her. She was then stripped of her clothing and Frank forced her into a matching corset with black underwear and fishnet stockings and leather boots. Frank dragged her into town where a lot of of people passed, staring and some laughing at them as Frank wore what he wore for the Floorshow, with a boom box.

"Daddy... People are staring..." LP hid behind Frank in embarrassment.

"Of course they are, hon." Frank said as he set the box down. "Transvestites aren't common around Earth." Frank then noticed a large group of people from LP's school and held her like a baby as he looked all around him with a wide grin on his face. "OH MY WIDDLE PWECIOUS BUTT MONKEY! I WUV YOU SO MUCH!" Frank yelled in the loudest voice he could muster and pulled LP into a tight hug and kissed her wetly on the face.

"Daddy please stop!" LP wiggled in his grip.

"No, I don't think I will, Butt Monkey." Frank continued to smooch all over his teenager daughter.

"DAD-DDYYYY!" LP cringed.

Frank then stopped smothering LP. Once he set her down on her feet, she wiped her face and wrung her hair from his drool. Once she was dry, Frank started his boom box as it played Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees very loudly. LP shuddered and cringed as Frank danced around LP and very suggestively as some school kids watched. Frank then noticed LP wasn't dancing so he grabbed her wrists and spun her all around in a circle while she screamed and he laughed wickedly. Frank then placed her down as he continued to dance and he did thrusts with his body as he grooved out to Don't Stop Til You Get Enough by Michael Jackson.

"Daddy!" LP shuddered while Frank laughed.


	35. Secret Quest

Day in and day out, Destiny had gotten LP into a lot of trouble. Once in a while, not even her friends would believe her about Destiny's true colors. They were at Sara's place one night as Sara brushed her hair while LP told another story about Destiny threatening her life with a switch blade knife.

"I'm serious you guys, she's pure evil!" LP cried.

"Oh LP..." Sara sighed as she continued to brush her hair before an evening of leisure with her friends. "I can't believe you would make up such wild stories about little Destiny!"

"I'm NOT making them up!" LP hissed through her teeth.

"She's a sweet girl, dude." Harri popped her gum, then balled it up back in her mouth, chewing slowly. "I think you're just jealous she's been getting a lot of attention lately and it's making you paranoid."

"Seems legit." Coco added.

"Guys, I'm not lying. She's the devil in disguise!" LP cried. "I wish someone would believe me..."

"What's next in this crazy little world?" Sara rolled her blue eyes at the princess.

There was a knock at the door. Sara got up to answer since it was her bedroom of course. She then backed up to let the guest in.

"Oh hello Dr. Furter and little Destiny!" Sara greeted pleasantly.

"I have to get LP home and tell her something important." Frank said. "I was gonna go alone, but Destiny wanted to meet her big sister's friends!"

"I baked muffins for you all!" Destiny smiled cheerfully as she held out her pink oven mit hands with a tray of chocolate muffins. "I'm sure you'll want seconds!"

"Oooh!" all the girls except LP marveled.

They all took their muffins and ate. They hummed delightfully as there were just two muffins left, specially for LP. Destiny smiled all the way around the room as she saw everyone enjoy their muffins, but LP still didn't have one.

"Don't you want a muffin, Sis?" Destiny grinned at the princess.

"No freakin' way!" LP snarled.

"Little Precious!" Frank growled at her, making her stomach turn. Frank walked over to her, grabbed her collar and dragged her downstairs while Brad and Janet were on the couch together.

"Leaving so soon, Frank?" Janet asked.

"I just need to talk to my daughter in private." Frank told her as he rushed out the door.

"Kids these days." Brad huffed as he opened his newspaper. "Oh Janet! There's a broadcast of Marriage Maze coming to Denton! Maybe we should go."

"I don't know, Brad..." Janet sighed.

Frank and LP were in Frank's car. Frank was glaring at her in the harshest death glare he could ever give someone. It was so frightening, LP was horrified to make eye contact with him.

"Refusing to your baby sister in the rudest way possible and she offers you a chocolate muffin!" Frank snarled, he then noticed LP not looking at him. "LP, look at me when I'm talking to you."

"N-No..." LP gulped.

"LP... LOOK...at... ME..."

"No!"

"LP!" Frank grabbed LP's face and forced her to look him dead in the eye which made her whimper. "You are out of control. I also had some special news for you that I heard from Mrs. Majors."

"Oh?" LP asked.

"Yes..." Frank relaxed, remembering the important discussion he had to have with LP. "Perhaps we should both tell you." Frank opened the door and let LP out as they went back inside the Majors' house. "Janet!" Frank called.

"Frank!" Janet called as she stood on her feet.

"Please don't call each other's names, it's really annoying..." LP held her head as her brain ached.

"Sorry." Frank and Janet apologized. They both sat on the couch while they encouraged LP to sit on the floor in front of them.

"Anyway." Janet cleared her throat. "What do you know about that evening in November I had with your father and my husband?"

"Well..." LP pushed her glasses back. "Mr. Majors proposed to you after the wedding of your friends' Ralph and Betty Hapschatt, and-"

Before LP could go any further, her father and Janet slipped into a different conversation.

"How are Ralph and Betty anyway?" Frank asked politely with a smile.

"They're great!" Janet smiled. "Ralph's the manager of a car shop now and Betty's a flight attendant. They also have a daughter a little younger than Mark and Sara."

"What's her name?"

"Melissa, that's either the name of Ralph or Betty's mother, I'll have to ask, but it's a cute name. Little Melissa Hapschatt."

"I should get to know Ralph and Betty."

"AHEM!" LP cleared her throat loudly as they adults trailed off.

"Sorry." Janet blushed slightly from embarrassment. "My mind tends to wander when I'm not too careful. Anyway, what else do you know?"

"After Brad proposed to you, you went to my father's castle and you lost your virginity to him and cheated on Brad with his creation, my younger brother, Rocky Horror." LP finished. "Then something about a Floorshow."

"That's true..." Janet bit her lip as LP mentioned pregnancy. "Well... Sometime before the twins were born and Brad and I were getting married, I found out I was pregnant on our wedding day. We both found it odd, but decided to cope with it and Brad would just father the baby since we were married and thought your father was dead. But I figured the baby couldn't have been ours."

"Why?" LP leaned forward.

"The baby had dark blonde hair and GREEN eyes," Janet explained. "Brad wasn't the father after all!"

"Oh gosh." LP put a hand to her mouth. "What happened to the baby?"

"Since too many people questioned if I cheated or if Brad cheated, I just put the baby up for adoption, but told everyone he died of SIDS." Janet explained.

"SIDS?" LP asked.

"Sudden Infant Death Syndrome," Frank clarified. "He was adopted by a man named Ray Ammbo, however. He named the baby Sonny."

"Yes." Janet took out her purse, rummaged through it and took out a photograph of her son. Sonny had dark blonde hair and eyes green as Frank's. He wore golden lingerie with black boots, fishnet stockings and his face was heavily made-up. His face looked snow-white with gray eye shadow and black lipstick. "This is Sonny."

"I see the resemblance." LP took the picture. "How old is he now?"

"10-years-old," Janet answered with a sharp sigh. "He doesn't care what or how he looks, he just loves to be himself. He's often on the streets singing about himself."

"My boy, alright." Frank grabbed his heart with a sigh. "I really want to meet him but we don't know where to find him. Which is why you're going on a mission sometime with Riff Raff."

"Why?" LP asked.

"You have to find Sonny and bring him home." Frank explained. "He's another child of the Furter throne, therefore you go and find him. Also Riff Raff is one of the top generals of the land. You have to wait a while to go though, it could be dangerous for a child."

"Okay." LP smiled.

"Hopefully by then you'll stop picking on your baby sister!" Frank snarled as he stormed off into the car. "DESTINY! WE'RE GOING!"

"Coming Daddy!" Destiny's voice called from upstairs. LP went upstairs to collect Destiny. Destiny still had a tray with a couple of chocolate muffins. "Still want one, Sis?"

"Ah, what the heck?" LP shrugged and grabbed one of the muffins. She bit into it and made a sour look on her face. "Destiny, what kind of muffin is this?"

"Chocolate bug." Destiny grinned.

"YOU LITTLE!" LP hissed, then calmed herself. "No... I can't hurt you... Dad will total me..."

"Sucks to be you." Destiny glared with an evil frown.

LP then took Destiny's hand and dragged her downstairs to get home. They were all quiet. Frank was thinking of what to do with LP's "bad behavior", Destiny was plotting silently and LP was thinking of her new-found brother. It felt like ever since she brought Frank back to life, her life was full of mysteries, thrills and adventure. She wondered if she could also possibly find Sonny and bring him home.


	36. Denton Mental Institution

The next few days were seemingly normal, Destiny threatening LP's life, but Coco and Harri discovered about Destiny's secret lately. Of course, when they tried to defend LP whenever she would try to tell her father, but he still didn't believe them. LP then woke up and went downstairs, Destiny wasn't in sight and Frank stood before LP wearing his best green dress, white gloves and black pumps.

"Going somewhere, Dad?" LP casually asked.

"Well... We're both going for a drive." Frank said in a calm tone. "It's going to be okay, sweetie..."

LP looked from right to left. "Where's Destiny?"

"Oh Destiny's out with Aunt Noelle and Aunt Judith right now." Frank smiled. "It's going to be okay, sweetie."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"It's going to be okay, sweetie... We're just going for a nice drive, just the two of us." Frank grinned at his oldest child.

LP got dressed and Frank drove the car deep into Denton. While on the way they made it into Denton Mental Institution. LP gaped as she noticed the name of the building her father was about to submit her in. Frank locked the doors as he got out and came to the passenger seat window with a smile.

"It's alright sweetie... It's going to be okay..." Frank smiled as he opened the door and slid a straight jacket onto LP. Frank then put LP in a wheelchair and wheeled her into the institution where they met a couple behind a desk who looked very familiar to them both, mostly LP. They looked up from their books and looked at the teenager and transvestite.

The man had green hospital scrubs and had a stethoscope around his neck with his name tag. He had big glasses that resembled goggles, icy blue eyes, a bald head and a frighteningly friendly smile.

The woman next to him had curly short red hair with spacious green eyes and thick red lipstick. She wore white gloves over her hands and wore an outfit similar to the man's but wore a skirt rather than pants with white shoes in contrast to his black shoes.

"Ah, Dr. Frank and Little Precious Furter," the man welcomed them. "I am Dr. Cosmo McKinley and this is my sister and colleague, Nation McKinley."

"Such an adorable daughter you have, Dr. Furter." Nation smiled at LP and gave her a wink.

LP blushed slightly and looked away shyly from Nation.

"She's been acting strange lately, Doctors McKinley." Frank explained. "She keeps going on that her younger sister who was just born not more than a year ago is pure evil. I suspected it was just jealousy, but Destiny is always in bruises and tears whenever I'm checking on them. Little Precious claims Destiny inflicted pain on herself."

"I see..." Cosmo turned to LP. "Now LP, do you have voices in your head that tell you to harm people or do bad things?"

"I'm not crazy!" LP cried. "Just please let me go! I never hurt my sister, she's just a big fat liar!"

"I doubt a child of Destiny's age would be capable to do such a thing." Nation added as she put on glasses and looked into a file Frank gave her. "Now, it says here that LP also claims that Destiny threatens her life with a switch blade knife."

"Outrageous!" Cosmo added.

"Can you both fix her?" Frank begged.

"We'll try." Nation assured him as she stood with Cosmo. "If anybody can cure your daughter, it's us."

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Frank turned to LP one last time. "I'll see you on visiting day, okay?" Frank kissed her forehead and left the mental institution.

"Daddy! Daddy!" LP cried as a nurse came. She had on her own uniform with a very short skirt, exposing black panties and had light brown hair tied into a long ponytail.

"Nurse Ansalong," Nation smiled at the nurse. "Attend to Miss Furter."

"Of course, Nation!" Nurse Ansalong giggled as she wheeled LP off to a room. "You're gonna love it here! Shame on you though, thinking your baby sister is evil! I'm sure you'll like your room-mate. He's a singer!" Nurse Ansalong shoved LP into a room with padded walls, twin white beds where there was another patient with his back turned. He had long black hair though and very, very ivory skin. He was making his bed. "Got you a room-mate!" Nurse Ansalong giggled and rushed off.

LP fell flat and had trouble getting back on her feet since she was in a straight jacket. The figure turned and he was revealed to have very pronounced red lips, but chocolate-brown eyes. He also had on small glasses at the tip of his nose, he looked very familiar to most Earthlings, but since LP wasn't an Earthling she didn't know him.

"Here, let me help you up." his voice was calm and quiet. He helped her up and took the straight jacket off. "These people are crazier than what people claim I once was."

"I'm sorry." LP pushed her glasses back. "Kind of you to help me." she smiled up at him.

"I just love to help people," he smiled at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Little Precious Furter, from Transylvania." LP shook his delicate, warm hand.

"I'm Michael Jackson," the man revealed himself.

* * *

**The idea for this chapter came from my co-writer as we both watched the Simpsons episode Stark Raving Dad, only this time this is the real Michael. Michael is not meant to be portrayed in a negative way here, I'll explain more later. **


	37. Michael

After a while, Michael and LP got acquainted. He was telling her who he was and she was telling him who she was. Michael then got a surprise once he sat down on one of the twin beds, sitting next to LP while she had her head down like her dreams were crushed.

"I can't believe you never heard of me," Michael replied after LP told him she had never heard of him before. "I'm an iconic legend."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" LP asked.

"Bad?"

"Who's bad?"

"Beat It?"

"_You _beat it!" LP sounded offended.

"Thriller?"

"Uh-uh." LP shook her head.

"Billie Jean?"

"Who's that?"

"Here, I'll show you." Michael stood up straight and moonwalked across the thick floor as he hummed the tune of Billie Jean. "Where have you been for all your life if you never heard of me?"

"Transylvania." LP replied.

"You don't seem German to me." Michael raised a thick eyebrow.

"I'm not German," LP told him. "This is kind of a secret, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course." Michael smiled.

"I'm from the galaxy Transylvania like my family. My father is the incoming king and I'm distantly future Queen." LP explained. "My father left about eight years ago to study human life with my Uncle Riff Raff and Aunt Magenta. They would come back soon, but they took a very much longer time than my friends and I expected. So we came to Earth almost a year ago to find them and we found some secrets. Uncle Riff Raff tried to kill my father..."

"Oh no!" Michael frowned.

"He's fine," LP reassured him. "I brought him back to life."

"Wow, you are a wonderful daughter." Michael smiled. "Your father must be so proud of you. So, why are you in the mental institution?"

"I have an evil younger sister named Destiny, she keeps trying to kill me and exclude me from the throne so she can rule over Transsexual and not me." LP replied. "She's very annoying and very sneaky. No one believes me! Daddy keeps punishing me!"

"Oh, my God..." Michael put a hand to his mouth. "Well, I understand how that can be unbelievable, but if it makes you feel better, I believe you, LP."

"Really?" LP's face lit up. "Thanks Michael!"

"Of course." Michael smiled back at her. He then looked out the window and saw the moon glowing bright as it was looking very late into the night. "Better get some rest, LP. You'll get out of here, I promise you."

"Good night, Michael." LP got into her bed as Michael got up and walked to the window beside his.

"Good night, LP." Michael looked out the window. He then hummed slightly as he remembered a little tune.

Michael: Ben, the two of us need to look no more  
We both found what we're looking for  
Wiiiith a friend I'll call my ooooown

* * *

**A/N: As much as I'd like to own this song, I don't, it's Ben by Michael Jackson. Michael is copyrighted by himself I guess and I hope you like where this is going. Also, LP not knowing MJ is kind of based on Homer Simpson not knowing him, but you can sympathize for LP probably since she's not from Earth and doesn't know Earthlings very well. How many people even say "Who's Michael Jackson?"**


	38. She's Going Home

It was a seemingly normal day at the institution. LP would be let out since she displayed calm social behavior with Michael and Cosmo and Nation thought it would be best to let her out. They called Frank while she played cards with Michael and a suicidal Kindergartener.

"They thought you had a lot of plastic surgery and threatened children?" LP asked Michael.

"Yeah, it was horrible." Michael frowned. "I never had a real childhood because of my father forcing me out on stage all the time. I never got to play or be a real kid. I have a place for children to play with me so I could be a real kid, you should visit California. It's called Neverland Ranch."

"I'll check it out, Michael." LP smiled.

"FURTER!" Cosmo called out.

LP jumped to attention and went to the bald man.

"You're getting out, your father's right outside." Nation told her.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Doctors McKinley!" LP cheered, then she went back to the table. "I'm going home..."

"It was nice to meet you, LP." Michael smiled at her. "I'll miss you, but you'll always be in my everlasting heart. Just call my name, and I'll be there."

"Of course." LP hugged him and went to her room where Nurse Ansalong was, helping her pack up. "It was interesting to meet you, Nurse Ansalong. You remind me of someone back home, I can't put my finger on it, but..." LP looked up to see Nurse Ansalong didn't have her long brown hair, but short cut cherry red hair. "Columbia?" LP was shocked.

The woman turned to LP and shushed her. "This is a secret, understand? A secret!" she squealed.

"Who _are_ you?" LP stepped back nervously. "Do you have multiple personality disorder?"

"NO!" Columbia squealed. "Look, whenever your dad didn't wanna sleep with me, I got bored and lonely. Eddie was busy a lot too. I then found my secret purpose to help people. I don't want anyone to know about it though, so I changed my name and appearance whenever around here! I'm sorry to tell ya, but Nellie Ansalong isn't a real person. Just don't tell Cosmo, Nation, Natasha or Ricky."

"Who's Ricky?" LP asked.

"He's Rest Home Ricky around here, I've been dating him for a while in hopes to replace Eddie with him, but he's a total ass hole!" Columbia frowned, almost looking like a lost, injured puppy. "Please don't tell anyone? Promise ya won't?"

"On my mother's grave." LP promised.

"Aww! Thanks! I'll see you at Frankie's castle later. I just wanted to take a shower!" Columbia giggled and hugged LP close. "My little Coco's lucky to have a friend like you, Harri, Nick and Dani are lucky too, I'm lucky to-"

"WE GET IT!" LP calmed her. "You're lucky, he's lucky, she's lucky, they're lucky, YOU'RE ALL LUCKY!"

LP then got her bags together and Frank drove her home.

"Butt Monkey?" Frank said in a sing-song tone. "Are you feeling all alright?"

"Yeah Daddy, I'm fine." LP replied.

"Good, because I don't want you to hurt your little sister anymore." Frank sounded firm.

LP wanted to protest, but since that got her into the Mental Institution in the first place, she just stayed quiet. They rode up to the castle and Riff Raff was there, holding envelopes full of mail. Frank got out and went to see him.

"What you got there, Riff Raff?" Frank asked with a hand on his hip.

"Just some mail for your daughter." Riff responded.

"My baby's popular as I am!" Frank grinned, then hopped back inside home.

LP opened the door and went to her godfather.

"Mail for me, Uncle Riff Raff?" LP asked.

"Indeed." Riff Raff smiled. "From that Nestor fellow."

"Thank you!" LP smiled as she took the letters. "You're so awesome, can we keep you?" LP laughed and played with his hair.

"Dont...touch...the...hair..." Riff Raff warned her.

"Sorry Uncle."

"It's alright. Only Magenter can touch my hair. Your father once chewed on it." Riff rolled his eyes. "He thinks he's sooo charming..."

"Yeah, it was awkward when I was in fourth grade and a lot of my teachers told me they wanted to jump his bones and it was a thrill to have me in their class." LP shuddered at the memory.

"I can imagine. Nick told me the same when it came to me and his mother..." Riff Raff scratched the back of his neck. "Well, I'm sure you're anxious to get home, so I will not keep you very much longer."

"Thanks again, Uncle Riff Raff." LP smiled and left with her mail.

"See you soon, Little Precious." Riff Raff smirked and went back inside his own house to be with Magenta, Harri and Nick.


	39. Finding Sonny

LP read her letters from Nestor. Most of them, if not all, complimented on her beauty and integrity. They even mentioned how he had missed her for her absence at the local mental institution. While she read, there was a knock at her door and she quickly hid the letters under her pillow and propped herself up with her legs crossed together. Frank came in.

"Ah, there you are, my little Butt Monkey." Frank smiled as he came in. "I hate to take you away from the comforts of home, but you should find Sonny."

"Sonny?" LP tried to remember, then remembered what Janet Majors told her about him. "Oh, yeah. Sonny. Are you sure now, Dad? Feels so sudden."

"I'm sure you can manage, my princess." Frank smiled at her. "Besides, it would be good for you. I sent Destiny to Riff Raff and Magenta and while out, your aunts and I will be attending our school reunion. Won't that be fun? Adventure for you and I get to reunite with friends?"

"I guess... Okay Daddy, I'll find Sonny." LP accepted her mission. "Can I bring some friends with me though? I hate to travel alone."

"Who did you have in mind?" Frank queried.

"You know, Harriet, Nick... Maybe Coco."

"Hmm... Well, okay. Just don't let anyone else know you're an alien. If people find out too much about me we could be studied upon." Frank shuddered at the very thought. "They might take my makeup, my best corsets!" Frank frowned immediately. "Maybe even you..."

"Dad, I've been on Earth for a while now, I think I can manage." LP insisted. "I'll find Sonny, I just need a picture of him so I know who to look for."

"Of course." Frank looked thru his wallet and took out a picture of the dark blond-haired boy. "He has his mother's calves, but _my_ thighs..."

LP took the picture and wasted no time to start her mission to locate Sonny Ammbo. She was with Coco, Harri and Nick now, Mark and Sara were visiting their uncle Steve, Brad's younger brother, and an agent. They were mostly visiting because Brad had a nervous break down and argument with Janet, and Janet decided to take them out of school and have an unexpecting visit to relatives.

"I can't believe I get to go on a mission with you guys!" Coco squeaked.

"Shh!" Harri hissed. "Listen Blondie, if anyone finds out we're aliens, we're toast with our parents and the local government!"

"Ooh! Sorry!" Coco giggled nervously.

"Note to self: Destroy Earthling among us with Dad's laser gun." Nick grumbled as he walked with the girls.

"So, you got to meet Cosmo and Nation McKinley, huh?" Coco smiled at LP. "That must've been exciting!"

"You know those Earthlings?" LP asked.

"Sure, everybody knows the McKinley doctors!" Coco gushed. "Gosh, that Cosmo McKinley sure is a great doctor! He can operate on me any day of the week if ya know what I mean." Coco winked.

"Nation's beautiful, I'll give her that..." Nick had a hidden smile.

"Yeah, but she's no me or Magenta... Erm... Mom..." Harri corrected herself. She was having a hard time adjusting to her biological family so once in a while she'd mistakenly call Riff Raff and Magenta otherwise than Mom and Dad.

"So where are we off to, LP?" Nick asked.

LP took out the picture of Sonny. "Just look for a young transvestite that looks like my father and that slut Mark and Sara Majors call a mother." she replied.

"Wow, you don't like Janet, huh?" Harri asked, hinting jealousy with LP's behavior.

"She stole my father!" LP growled. "If I was in the castle that November evening I'd show her no mercy!"

"Off we go then." Coco added bounce to her steps as she was on the sidewalk, leaving Denton with her new friends.


	40. Transylvanian School Reunion

As the teenagers were gone, Frank, Noelle and Judy were in his castle transporter. They were all dressed rather fancy. Noelle wore a gray suit-like outfit with a little red bow tie with a darker gray skirt, white tights and black and white sneakers.

Judy wore a black dress with long sleeves, a diamond white necklace and silver earrings. Her hair was down and had slight curls. Frank, of course, wore a short dark dress with his fishnet stockings and wore his best glittery heels. He had his invitation as he shivered with anticipation to see some old school friends again.

The transporter flashed and sent them all to Transsexual, Transylvania. It was dark out as usual and it was rather chilly that evening. They all walked to the school with music booming from inside and flashing lights. Frank was the most excited out of him and his sisters.

"This will be wonderful!" Frank gushed. "The Prince of Transsexual has arrived!"

"Is it possible to biologically die of embarrassment?" Judy whispered to Noelle.

"If so, Little Precious would've been six feet under that week when Frankie embarrassed her in public." Noelle whispered back.

"Stop gossiping about me, you two." Frank scolded his younger sisters as he picked up a name tag in the school entrance. He took a deep breath. "Smell that, girls?"

Noelle and Judy took a deep inhale with their older brother.

"Smell that?" Frank asked them both.

"Yep." Noelle replied.

Judy nodded.

"Know what that smell is?" Frank smiled.

"Fish." Judy chuckled.

Frank frowned at her. "No."

"Floor wax?" Noelle asked.

"NO! It's nostalgia!" Frank grinned. He then walked all around the school and went to a big red locker in the back of the hall which looked as big as four lockers put together. "This was _my_ locker." Frank showed his younger sisters.

"Sure is a lot bigger than my old school locker." Judy commented.

"When royal like me, you got to have the best essentials." Frank praised himself. He then looked in a trophy case with some other students. There were several science award and Frank felt a flutter in his heart as he saw he won his final school award for the science fair. He was holding a bandaged baby with his then girlfriend, Precious Lockhart. He frowned slightly. "Precious..." he whispered under his breath. He then saw a picture of a younger girl who was a child prodigy and in the high school at only age 12.

She had long white hair in a rose-colored dress. In her hair was a bow. She wore platinum tights and black dress shoes that sparkled. Frank felt like he knew her and then realized it once he saw the name plate: Gemini XT. Gemini lived in a house not too far from Furter Castle and was like a younger sister to Frank before Noelle and Judith developed. She had moved away before Frank graduated.

"Gemini, you silly girl..." Frank chuckled, shaking his head.

"I don't remember Gemini a lot." Noelle informed him.

"She moved away before graduation. Before Judy came along, Gemini was like a little sister sometimes. I always pranked her and made her life a living Hell. Mother even wanted me to marry her at first, but I loved Precious."

"Oh Frankie..." Judy moaned. "That's so cheesy."

"Oh bugger off, you little nuisance." Frank scoffed at his youngest sister.

He continued to walk around and spotted a rather pudgy woman. She had a black suit on with a white shirt and purple tie with green outline. Her hair was big and puffy with some glitter and shine in her hair. Her eyes looked purple. She was eating a lot of cheese cubes from the treat table and she beamed once she saw Frank.

"Well, Francois Nefarious Furter!" she greeted with a smile.

"That is NOT my middle name." Frank rolled his eyes slightly.

"Whatever," she giggled. "Nice convention with your creation, what was his name? Stoney? Shocky?"

"Rocky," Frank confirmed. "Rocky Horror. And how are you, Lucy?"

"I'm doing great..." Lucy stepped close to Frank and looked up and down at him. "Ya know... ever since I heard Precious split on you, I felt so bad for you! I can make you happy, you know! Why don't you come visit me sometime? You can't miss me..."

"Sorry Lucy, but I don't live within Transylvania anymore, I thought you knew." Frank explained. "I live on Planet Earth now."

"I thought you only held your convention on Earth." Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but I'm an Earth citizen now. Sorry to break it to you, Lucy."

"Hmm... I suppose you still want a man with blonde hair and a tan, huh? Like Anthony Rockford from school."

"Kind of, I'm unsure now." Frank walked away from her.

"Mark my words Frank-N-Furter, you WILL be mine!" Lucy gritted through her teeth. "Miffy? Fuschia? Let's go." Lucy called her henchmen, a long melon haired gentleman and a periwinkle elderly woman. They were also at the convention when Rocky was born. No one saw Lucy after that, but she wasn't in Transylvania anymore. While they were gone, Frank, Judy and Noelle mingled with some others and decided to get back home to check on Destiny.


	41. Brother From Another Creature

LP, Harri, Nick and Coco continued their journey to find Sonny. If all would go well they would find him no problem. He wasn't all too difficult to find. Not a lot of teenage transvestites are common around Denton, luckily for the teenagers. It seemed as if their mission would be short, but the challenge would be to persuade Sonny to take throne with LP to Transsexual.

LP had the picture of her half-brother securely in her hands as she walked down the streets with her friends. The search went quick as the teenagers were outside of an entrance to a night club where there was a dark blonde haired boy younger than them with green eyes. He wore golden and black lingerie with fishnet stockings and electric high heels. On his lips were black as shadows and matching eyeshadow. He was indeed a product of both Frank-N-Furter and Janet Weiss.

"Sonny? Sonny! Sonny!" LP rushed to the younger boy. "Sonny!"

"That's my name, doll face, don't wear it out." Sonny replied cooly.

"My name's not doll face," LP glared at him. "My name's Little Precious, my friends call me LP. You might not know this, but my father is also your father."

"You can't be kin to Ray Ammbo, I was adopted." Sonny darted his eyes at her.

"No, your biological father, Sonny." Harri explained as she and Nick caught up. "Your biological father is Frank-N-Furter of Transsexual, Transylvania."

"Huh." Sonny smiled. "Well, hello there good lookin'."

"Don't even think about it." Harri glared at him.

"My sister is off-limits, Furter." Nick crossed his arms.

"We need to get you home, Sonny." LP explained. "This might all seem overwhelming and confusing, but it all started with your mother, Janet Weiss-"

"Slut." Sonny grumbled under his breath.

"Yes, and her fiancé, Brad Majors-"

"Ass hole."

"You need to come with me, Sonny." LP took her younger half-brother's hands. "Please Sonny, it's very important."

"Alright, but it'll cost ya." Sonny winked over at Coco. "I want her and me to do the jive."

"Aren't you a little young to be acting like this?" LP stepped back nervously.

"LP, you share a father with him, think about it." Coco explained.

"Good point."

"Come 'ere, sugar." Sonny walked over to Coco and squeezed her butt, which in return, she slapped him across the face. Sonny glared at her and rubbed his cheek. "Well, just for that, I ain't coming with you! Transylvanian or not!"

"Sonny please!" LP begged. "I've been on this planet for almost a full year, it's driving me CRAZY!"

"What's wrong with Earth?" Coco sounded offended.

"Sorry Coco, it's an okay planet, but it's no Transsexual." LP said in defense.

"Yeah, you guys have a sun nearly every day!" Harri scoffed.

"Sweet Transsexual... Land of the night..." Nick walked over, staring up at the stormy dark sky.

"Land of the night?" Sonny's eyes lit up. "Bitchin'."

"Oh yes." LP smiled as she tried to bait Sonny. "You can do the Time Warp there..."

"The Time Warp? Never heard of it, is that a legal sexual position?" Sonny walked close to his half-sister.

"It's the Transylvanian National Anthem." Harri clarified. "We do it on the wonderful moon-drenched shores of our planet."

"To take that... step to the right..." Nick walked beside her and the siblings exchanged a glance, reminiscent of their parents.

"HA!" they both shrieked.

"But it's the pelvic thrust..." Nick bent his knees in tight with his hands on his hips.

"That really drives you insane!" Coco added with a smile.

"And we will return to our world to do the Time Warp again!" LP chimed. She then turned to her younger half-brother. "What do you say, Sonny?"

"Hmm..." Sonny sounded intrigued. "Very well... But on one condition! This Coco girl becomes..." Sonny evilly grinned. "MY BRIDE!"

"What!?" the others cried at once.

"Okay." Coco smiled.

"Coco!" LP gaped at her.

"I've been waiting around too long for my perfect man, ya guys..." Coco stepped over to her friends. "You're right, LP. Earth is okay, it's home and all and my heart's there, but I'll be happier on Transsexual with Sonny as his Queen." Coco walked over to Sonny and put her hand in his.

"As long as you're sure." Sonny smirked at her.

"Let's get you to Daddy first, love birds." LP smiled as she walked back to the castle with her friends following behind.


	42. Welcome Home Sonny Furter

Everyone welcomed Sonny into the castle. Frank decided to make a welcome home feast while LP and Sonny were at the dining room table together to get acquainted. Just then, Destiny came with a deep scowl on her face.

"Hello Sis..." Destiny greeted with a frightening grin.

LP clucked like a chicken out of fear and scooted her seat away from Destiny.

"Who's the squirt?" Sonny asked, looking at Destiny with his nose scrunched up.

"I'm Destiny Furter," Destiny introduced herself and bounced her pigtails. "I want to be ruler of Transylvania when I grow up and NOBODY is going to stand in my way!"

"Spoiled brat, are we?" Sonny rolled his eyes at her.

"WATCH IT, YOU!" Destiny hissed as she gripped Sonny by his collar. "I was going to only destroy Little Precious, but now it looks like I have another ham on my plate, now don't I?"

"Umm..." Sonny's eyes widened at the little girl.

"You better watch your back, because the next time you look you might have a knife in it." Destiny gritted her teeth.

"What's going on in here?" Frank suddenly walked in and saw Destiny grabbing Sonny.

"Nothing Daddy, just having a good time..." Destiny smiled cheerfully and put her hands together under her cheeks. "I was just thanking Sonny and LP for coming to my tea party after dinnertime!"

"Oh... How adorable." Frank smiled. "How nice of you two to have fun with your baby sister."

"What!" LP and Sonny's eyes widened.

Frank gave them the harshest death glare he had even given everybody and it made the two teenagers quake with fear. LP and Sonny clucked both and Frank went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Destiny was evilly cackling as her pigtails looked like devil horns suddenly.

"That's just me, little Destiny..." Destiny snickered. "Cute as a button and ready for war on older siblings."

Before everyone knew it, Frank returned with a meal of smoked turkey with creamy and buttery mashed potatoes for dinner. Sonny wasted no time but dug right in while LP ate slowly and smally. Destiny was being innocent and pretended to feed one of her baby dolls. Frank awed at her while LP stared at Destiny's sugary sweet act.

"LP," Frank called to her in a cold tone.

"Daddy!" LP looked right at Frank, nervously and anxiously.

"I want you and Dylan to get to know each other better... You are to spend a romantic evening together on the road." Frank instructed. "You two will go for a drive in the country either later tonight or early tomorrow. Whenever Dylan has a chance to come by."

"Umm... Okay..." LP continued to eat her dinner.

"Who's Dylan?" Sonny asked.

"Your arranged brother-in-law," Frank replied. "Your sister will be marrying him when she turns 18."

"Arranged?" Sonny raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't she get to know him better or something?"

"That is why they're going for a drive." Frank smiled. He then frowned slightly. "Oh, Destiny, please don't do that to your dollies."

"Sorry Daddy, I thought Baby Doll might've been hungry!" Destiny grinned innocently.

"Such an imagination." Frank smiled and patted LP on the head. He then turned to Sonny. "Welcome home, son..."

"Umm... Thanks..." Sonny shuffled his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door after dinner was finished. Frank opened the door and saw Dylan standing there as it was just after 9:00 in the evening. There was his little red corvette parked against the castle grounds.

"Is madame ready for the evening?" Dylan asked with a chuckle.

"She will be." Frank grinned then turned. "LP! DYLAN'S HERE!"

LP groaned and she came to the doorway. "Thanks Dad..." LP rolled her eyes as she got in the car against her will.

"Have fun, you two!" Frank smiled and waved.

LP got in the opposite side of Dylan's car and Dylan smiled at her. He put the keys in the ignition as they were away from the castle and forest.

"Daddy? Does Sonny get the throne in any way?" Destiny asked.

"If something happens to LP, he would take charge, then you would if something happened to him." Frank knelt to Destiny's height and kissed her forehead. "Why don't you get some sleep, hmm?"

"Okay Daddy!" Destiny smiled and hopped upstairs. "Good night, Daddy!"

"Good night, Destiny." Frank smiled as his youngest child left.

Destiny slammed her bedroom door and manically laughed as she thought of another plan. She would get rid of LP first and eventually Sonny. That way she could get the throne and finally get what her spoiled heart desires.


	43. Plot from an Evil Little Girl

Destiny evilly cackled as she went in her bedroom and slammed the door to go to her bedroom. She kept laughing until she fell on the floor, filled with vengeance and no child-like whimsy. Not even an inch or sense of it, unknowing by her father. She helped herself up as the music grew loud, booming and betrayed.

Destiny: I didn't get where I am today  
By letting myself get pushed around  
No man, or beast, or big sister, or my big bubby  
Are going to drag me down

The lightning will be flashing  
The thunder, it will roar  
They'll never know what hit 'em  
Wait'll they see what I have in store

Big and loud!  
It's going to be big and loud  
When the power falls it'll really fall  
And they're going to fall big

And they're going to fall loud  
They'll fall big and LOOOUD!

Destiny evilly laughed as she made her dolls that resembled her older siblings crash on the floor.

"Destiny, are you asleep?" Frank called as Destiny stopped laughing.

"Yes Daddy, dearest!" Destiny grinned like a little angel.

"Please keep it down, then!"

"Yes Daddy! Whatever you say!" Destiny called back as an evil Cheshire Cat grin emerged on her face. "For now..." She then went into bed with her dolls and thought to herself. "I'm gonna need some allies... Who would be very good at what I tell them?" Destiny then looked at the globe on her desk and she walked over to it, gripping it in her weak, pudgy hands. "I'll need someone to hog the glory with once this puny, pathetic planet is all mine!"

Despite agreeing to go to bed, Destiny walked into the lab as Frank wore his coat and gloves with a beaker filled with blue liquid. He had on his goggles and this looked like serious laboratory business.

"Umm... Daddy?" Destiny chirped.

"Destiny, I thought I sent you to bed?"

"I know Daddy, it's just..." Destiny cleared her throat to sound youthful and child-like. "I would like to go to school, Daddy."

"School?" Frank turned to her and raised his goggles, revealing his heavily made-up face. "Why would you like to go to school, my daughter?"

"I'm..." Destiny gulped. "I'm... Jealous of LP... She gets to go and make friends and I thought it'd be good for me, don't you think so, Daddy?"

"Hmm..." Frank smiled down at her. "Perhaps making new friends would be a good chance for you to develop socially and healthily... I'll discuss it with the Denton school board of education. But now, get some rest for your new friends!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Destiny hugged Frank's waist and went back to bed as it got stormy outside from her toddler terror. "Thank you for being so naïve..." Destiny grinned as she got back into her bed for slumber.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the song, the rights go to Randy Newman and the movie it's from is Cats Don't Dance sung by another evil little girl, Darla Dimple. Except for some altered lyrics for the sake of Destiny's reign of terror. **


	44. Over at the Similiar Palace

Meanwhile, it was storming and raining heavy outside. It looked as if there were buckets of rain water drenching Dylan's car windows.

"Gosh, it's really coming down out there!" LP said in panic.

"It's going to be okay, LP." Dylan reassured her as he kept driving but then came up to a dead-end. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" LP looked and saw the blocked road.

"We must've taken a wrong turn," Dylan thought and backed the car up.

BOOM!

"What was that boom?" LP cried in fear and alarm.

"Must got a flat tire, I should've asked my boss for her agents to get this car perfected!" Dylan grunted. "There must be a gas station, pay phone, or something... This seems weirdly familiar now that I think about it..."

"Yeah... I wonder what it could mean..." LP pressed her glasses back. "But what?"

Dylan continued driving back, then had a thought. "Didn't we pass a palace that's like your old man's place? Maybe they have a telephone for us."

"Oh Dylan, don't be foolish." LP told him.

"Your dad owns a castle and you got electrical wiring, so why not?" Dylan shrugged.

"I'm going with you. Unlike some cheap wench, I brought an umbrella." LP grabbed her umbrella as she opened the door and left with Dylan. They closed and locked the car doors as they came to a wired gate and looked up at the Gothic palace. It looked like it came out of a page of an Edgar Allen Poe novel.

"Come on, let's go." Dylan instructed as he saw a light at the Gothic place with LP.

"Slow down, Pinky!" LP groaned, mocking Dylan's hair.

The two young teenagers made it to the door and LP whacked the drops off of her umbrella. Dylan grabbed the golden knocker on the door and clung it powerfully. The two waited for a moment and replied Miffy, who was of course, unfamiliar to LP and Dylan.

"Hello?" Miffy called in a squeaky and yet dull voice.

"Hi!" Dylan smiled and held out his hand. "My name's Dylan Quantum. This is my fiancé, Little Precious Furter. You have a phone we could use? We're kind of lost."

"You're drenched." Miffy stared at the rain, nearly soaking the both of the teenagers.

"Yes, it's kind of stormy." LP shrugged.

"Yes." Dylan added.

"Yes..." Miffy echoed as a lightning flash came and there were sights of a tornado not too far away. "I think it would be best if you two came inside."

"Umm... How welcoming.." LP followed Dylan inside. They saw the inside of the palace and it made LP think of whenever she would visit her grandmother. "Dylan, I feel a faint feeling of déjà vu."

"Settle down, LP, I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Dylan assured her, sounding rather snarky.

Miffy closed the door behind the two teenagers, nearly frightening Dylan. Miffy walked over to them as they went further inside the palace.

"It's nice of you to arrive," Miffy informed them, turning his cyan eyes to them. "The mistress always loves a guest or two."

"Oh, how fortunate for her then." Dylan replied.

"She's fortunate," Fuchsia's voice was heard and the teenagers saw her on the bannister, reminiscent of Magenta Vitus. "You're fortunate, he's fortunate, I'm fortunate, WE'RE ALL FORTUNATE!" Fuchsia slid down the bannister and laughed wickedly.

"What was that?" Dylan whispered to LP.

"Reminds me of Aunt Magenta." LP responded.

"Come meet the Mistress." Miffy led LP and Dylan into the ballroom. The mistress was revealed to be Lucy and she had dyed blonde hair with a slight tan, a little too tan.

"Ah, welcome children to my home." Lucy greeted with a grin.

"Ma'am, we've come to use your phone." Dylan rubbed his arm, vigorously.

"Yes, but I must get you out of those clothes, you'll catch cold!" Lucy snapped her fingers to get her servants to undress Dylan and LP. Miffy did Dylan and Fuchsia did LP.

"This is so familiar." LP mumbled.

"Like when those Earthlings met your father?" Dylan suggested.

"Exactly!"

"Ooh! Not so fast, not so fast!" a blue haired older teenager approached the arranged Transylvanian couple. "Slow and steady wins the race!"

LP looked at him and noticed he had shining green eyes. Her eyes then widened as she studied his facial structure. "Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be related to someone named Columbia Campbell would you?"

"You knew my sister?" the boy hiccupped.

"I actually _know _her," LP corrected.

The boy looked down with a sour frown on his face. "Well... I don't know how to tell you this... But she died..."

"Actually, she was brought back to life, I'll explain later, umm..."

"Montana," the boy smiled as he said his name. "My name's Montana Campbell, youngest child of Nellie and Lorne Campbell. Monty to friends and family."

"This is really weird." Dylan said.

"I understand it all!" LP gasped as Lucy came back. "You're a Transylvanian!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I'm Transylvanian," LP told her. "I'm sure you've heard of my father. Prince Frank-N-Furter?"


	45. Clingy, Jealous Stalker

"Yes..." Lucy wrinkled her nose. "I know him... Of course I do, as a loyal Transylvanian... I even went to a no adults party he hosted when he was in high school and I was a mere sixth grade. I lost my virginity to your father..."

"Way to go!" Dylan laughed as he gave her a thumbs up. "I heard if my mother hadn't gotten stuck with my father she'd roll in the hay with him."

"Dylan, please..." LP never liked it when people spoke of her father in such a derogatory term. She then turned back to Lucy as her eyes glowed from jealousy of LP's mother. "Sorry miss, we should get home to my father soon, but we need help with our car first."

"No, no, please do stay for the night." Lucy stepped to the teenagers threateningly. "You'll catch flu if you go out now..."

"Miss, please..." LP insisted.

"I INSIST, PRINCESS PRECIOUS!" Lucy growled. She then smirked devilishly as she stepped around examining the princess. "You are a lot like your mother. Shame about what happened to her shortly after your birth... Goddess rest her soul."

Montana pushed Dylan into a green room and LP into a purple room. He didn't speak to them, he just handed them white robes with slippers and left with that. He was a lot like his older sister when it came to being social with strangers. LP shrugged him off then went into bed.

Outside, Miffy and Fuchsia were working on Dylan's car. They inflated the tires and took off all the scratches so no one would ever know of the destruction and intrusion. While LP slept, she felt kisses behind her neck and someone grabbing her.

"Dylan stop, I told you once and I won't tell you twice, so you better wise up-" LP turned and saw not Dylan, but Lucy. "MISS!"

"I'm afraid so daughter of Frank, but isn't it nice?" Lucy giggled mischievously as she held LP tight.

"Stop! Don't kidnap me!" LP struggled. "My father will have an episode if he knows his Little Precious is kidnapped!"

"Shame," Lucy sounded uncaring. "Then he'll know how _it _felt..."

"It? What's it?"

"You really wanna know?" Lucy challenged.

LP nodded in response.]

"Fine." Lucy cleared her throat as she was about to tell a story from the distant past.

* * *

_It was nearly the end of the school year. Frank was at home as his mother left to find a new lover to help support the non-graduating children, Judy and Noelle. Ever since Lavender accidentally slept on top of her ex-husband Octavius, the children have lacked a father for eight years. _

_"Alright, I'm going out," Lavender announced. "As usual, Frankie is in charge, so listen to what he says when exactly he says or you will be gratefully punished. I'll be home well after midnight. Have a good time my children." Lavender left._

_17-year-old Frank turned to his younger sisters. 12-year-old Noelle and eight-year-old Judy. "Alright you little squirts, listen up," Frank announced. "I'm in charge since I'm the oldest and a father figure to you two. Whether you like it or not, you have to listen to me or suffer from consequences. Any questions?"_

_"Are you gonna have a party while Mother's gone?" Noelle raised her hand.]_

_"Yes and if you tell her, I will make sure you have an even worse reputation than me by the time you're an under class man in high school, Noey." Frank evilly grinned. "Both of you, don't bug me while my friends are here."_

_And with that, Frank left. Noelle and Judy went to the living room as Frank got things set up for his guests. Within moments, Riff Raff and Magenta came over. Magenta was younger than both Frank and Riff Raff, but Frank told him she was welcome since she was too hot for her biological age. Soon enough, more students came, even some younger kids, like Lucy came. There was a spin the bottle game as Lucy spun, it landed on Frank._

_"Does this mean I win a kiss from the hottest Transylvanian in all of Transsexual?" Lucy beamed with delight and hope._

_"Looks like it." Frank grinned at her with a wink. _

_Lucy giggled and blushed as she followed Frank in the closet. Rather than just a kiss, Frank unbuckled Lucy's bra, fumbled with her garter belt and pulled off the rest of her clothes. They both made sweet passionate love, but of course at his young age, Frank used protection. He knew his mother would devour him if he hadn't. _

_It was about time for the party to wind down before Lavender would come over and end the party either way. Riff Raff and Magenta went home, but Frank couldn't help but notice their strange behavior together lately. Noelle had told him they had been in the bathroom performing the Transylvanian sign together, but Frank shrugged it off as attention seeking. Ever since she was a toddler she had a major crush on her brother's best friend. Lucy met up with Frank before midnight was taking toll._

_"So Frankie, what time should I come over next time?" Lucy asked._

_"Huh? Next time?" Frank turned to her in confusion. _

_"Yeah, we're girlfriend and boyfriend, right?"_

_"Sorry doll," Frank smiled at her apologetically. "I love Precious Lockhart."_

_"But she's an exchange student on Venus now."_

_"Yes, but she'll come back," Frank put his hands on her shoulder. "We're boyfriend and girlfriend, not you and me. I hope you enjoyed the party though." Frank closed the door on Lucy._

_"I see how it is," Lucy hissed in jealousy. "Just you wait, Frank Furter, I WILL get back at you for this! I don't know when, I don't know how yet, but you haven't heard the last of Lucinda Piro!"_

* * *

Lucy finished the story. "Well, daughter of Frank Furter, what do you think?"

"You are insane!" LP cried.

"Whatever!"

"My father could never love you! I'm sorry you're brain-dead, but that's just how it is."

"Well I'm going to hurt him more than he hurt me," Lucy glowered at her. "I will make sure that I am the new Queen of Transsexual, Transylvania and I am your new mother... Now get out of my sight before I release the hounds!"

LP rushed out no problem. Although, she was quickly headed back to the castle, she was unknowingly without Dylan. She just kept running and didn't stop until she was back home to the original Frankenstein Place.

* * *

**Trivia: Lucy's last name is derived from Sal Piro, president of the RHPS fan club, as if I need to tell you guys that lol**


	46. Leash Law

LP ran and ran until she was close to the castle grounds. As she stumbled to the entrance, she frantically jiggled the doorknob and pounded on the door. Within moments, Frank answered the door with his face mask, hair curlers, and in his Dragon robe with cucumbers on his eyes.

"DADDY!" LP shrieked in terror at her father's state.

"What is it, apple dumpling?" Frank removed the cucumbers to look down at her. "I thought you were out with Dylan."

"I was, but then I ran into a Transylvanian that knew you and..." LP was cut off.

"How would someone from Transylvania be here?" Frank got dubious of her statement. "That's preposterous!"

"Her name's Lucy and..."

"L-L-L-Lucy!?" Frank recoiled in horror, stepping backward. "You met..." Frank gulped in mid-sentence. "Lucy Piro?"

"Yeah, she said she lost her virginity to you and she WILL get you back no matter what it takes!" LP panted. "I'm going to bed now." As LP walked off, she felt something pull her right back to Frank's side. She turned to see he had hooked a leash on her.

"Due to these circumstances, from now on you're never leaving my sight." Frank told her sharply.

"N-Never?" LP's eyes widened.

"Nope never!"

"What's going on down here?" Sonny came down with Noelle and Judy.

"Lucy Piro's back in town," Frank told his younger sisters. "We need to put the castle on lockdown. Who knows what could happen with that bitch on a stalking spree?"

"Daddy, let me go!" LP strugged as Frank kept her on a tight leash.

"No sweetie, the last time I let you go on your own, you ran into an unstoppable force of nature." Frank scolded. "You are to sleep with me tonight." Frank walked off, dragging LP up to his bedroom. "I'll get one of the new best generals on the watch for Lucy."

Sonny watched his long-lost father leave.

"Is he always like this?" Sonny asked.

"He's a very overprotective father. He's been that way since he went to the mall with LP when she was three and she got lost looking at stuffed animals," Noelle explained. "He nearly sued the mall for 'making him lose his baby girl'."

Meanwhile Frank and LP brushed their teeth together as LP had on her pajamas. After LP spit in the sink she looked up at her father.

"Are you sure this leash law is necessary?" she asked, in dismay and slight embarrassment.

"It's for until Lucy leaves me alone for once." Frank sharply exhaled. "She's very psychotic and vengeful, especially when it comes to me. Rocky and Dani will be visiting, so we'll probably have some back up."

"Oh Daddy..." LP sighed.

The two were then in Frank's bed together. LP had a rough time sleeping since the leash was strapped on her back and she loved to sleep in her own bed rather than her father's bed with him. It reeked of lust from Frank's playmates in the past. Frank then woke up in fear and alarm as he heard banging on the front door. He turned to LP and shook her awake.

"Sweetie, wake up!" Frank sounded frantic.

"What is it, Daddy?" LP rubbed her eye in annoyance. "I just finally got to sleep!"

"Someone's at the door!" Frank bit his lip.

"So answer it?"

"I can't! What if it's Lucy?"

"See if you can find her on the monitors then."

"Great idea!" Frank grinned then rose up out of bed and dragged LP with him, making her slam down on the floor and slide across and bump against the steps. He went to laboratory monitor and pulled a lever that showed the screen to the front door. He saw that it wasn't Lucy, it was someone else wearing a gold and black Transylvanian general uniform with a small top hat with a white button with a black circle inside it with a white lightning bolt. "Oh thank the First Transsexual, it's a general!" Frank beamed. Frank opened the door.

"You Prince Frank-N-Furter?" the general asked.

"That I am, sir." Frank replied.

"I'm a woman," the general removed her hat to show white pigtails tied with pink bows. Once she said she was female, Frank could then notice the anatomy easier.

"Oh, I apologize," Frank smiled sheepishly. "Those uniforms really hide certain things..." Frank looked down and saw the boots and all the way around the general's body. "You work out?"

"Please Prince Frank, I am a general, I have better things to do than to be flattered by pick-up lines among someone like yourself." the general smirked slightly. There was something familiar about her, but Frank couldn't place where he had seen the general before. "I adopted a pup 17 years ago, love him like a son. His name's Dylan."

"Dylan's the name of my suitor for my daughter." Frank said with a smile, then squinted his eyes at the general. "Have we met before? You look vaguely familiar to me."

"I guess you don't remember me." the general laughed.

"Who are you?"

"You can consider me as..." the general removed her top hat further to show her hair more and it looked very pronounced as Frank stepped back in shock and realization. "An old friend... Graduated at age 12..."

"G-G-Gemini?" Frank gaped.

"Uh-huh." Gemini smiled.

"Wow!" Frank kept gazing at her. "You... Look... Great!"

"A lot can change in over 20 years, Frank." Gemini smiled, then looked down to see LP in slight pain. "Oh, I didn't know you had a kid."

"Yes..." Frank picked LP up and brushed her clean.

"That your daughter?"

"Yes... My Butt Monkey..." Frank wrapped an arm around LP.

"I hate it when he calls me that." LP grumbled, glaring at Frank.

"I heard Lucy's around here on Earth so I came here to protect you," Gemini explained. "With me on your side, Lucy won't dare come near you or your daughter."

"Oh Gem, you weren't always the strong one." Frank laughed.

"Shake." Gemini took out her hand.

Frank put his hand in hers and laughed, but then cried out in pain as Gemini squeezed it with no mercy. Frank let out tears as he broke down, landing on his knees and even heard a crack in his hand.

"You certinately changed since you graduated..." Frank whimpered.

"Of course I have, Private." Gemini saluted him showing she meant business. "Now, you both better get some rest. I'll keep a look out with some of my rookies for Lucy. You can rest easy now."

"Thank you, Gemini." Frank smiled as he left with LP.

Gemini watched Frank leave and couldn't help but stare at his butt. Her lips moistened and eyes twitched. She licked her lips slightly.

"I want some of that..." she whispered quietly.

"You say something, Gem?" Frank turned back at her.

"Huh? Oh!" Gemini blushed. "I just said good rest!"

"Alright." Frank smiled. "Thanks again, Gem." Frank continued to walk up the stairs to his bedroom while Gemini watched him leave. She always had a crush on him in the past, but she did well to hide it. She just wondered if she still did or not now that they're both all grown up.


	47. Kidnapping

The next day went smoothly so far. Rocky and Dani came for lunch and Dani had been pregnant since the last time she saw everyone. Even if Dani wasn't Riff Raff or Magenta's biological child, she was still welcome and loved by the other Transylvanians. She was LP's best friend since kindergarten after all. Frank decided not to speak of Lucy around them since he thought it might worry them. Dani and Rocky couldn't help but notice Sonny.

"Who is this?" Rocky asked.

"This is Sonny," Frank explained. "It's a long story, but he's my son and LP's brother."

"From another mother?" Dani asked, understanding because of how she came to be.

"Actually yes," Sonny smirked. "My mother is Janet Weiss."

"Wow, Janet really is a slut!" Dani laughed as she held her stomach. "Ooh..." Dani rubbed her stomach then as she felt it turn and kick.

"Don't talk about my mother that way." Sonny glared at her. "I don't know her, but she sounds like a Sweet Mama."

"I wonder how Mark and Sara are doing lately. Their Uncle Steve just said no phone calls unless it was from their parents." LP wondered.

There was a knock at the door. LP got up and answered it and as if on cue, there was Sara at the door with tears in her blue eyes.

"Sara, what's wrong?" LP asked.

"My brother and mother have been kidnapped!" Sara cried.

"Oh, honey..." LP let her in with a small hug.

"I feel like they could be in trouble, it's not like Mom to leave without saying anything. It's a lot like Mark, so I figured it was his usual plate, but Mom wasn't there at all!" Sara walked in with Brad following.

"Where's my wife?" Brad grunted. He then spotted Frank as he was in the doorway from the dining room. "YOU!"

"What do you want now, Brad?" Frank scoffed.

"What have you done with Janet and Mark?" Brad growled as he walked toward the transvestite.

"Nothing," Frank rolled his eyes. "I don't know where your slutty bride or disrespecting son are."

"How dare you call Janet a slut!" Brad hissed.

"She is a slut." Sonny walked in with his hands on his hips.

"Who's the kid?" Brad looked down at Sonny.

"Brad, this is mine and JANET'S son." Frank put emphasis on Janet's name.

"What? How is that possible!?"

"Don't you remember that November evening when you and Janet came to my castle?"

"Well of course, but... Wait." Brad's eyes widened. "You slept with Janet after you slept with me?"

"STOP!" Sara clamped her hands over her ears. "I don't wanna hear any of this! I just want Mark to be back! I need someone to annoy!"

"It's working." Sonny glanced at her.

Sara growled and took out black war paint. She smeared it on her face and gritted her teeth. "I'm ready!" she growled.

"Hold up there, Sara." LP stopped her bookworm friend. "Don't you think my father and I should handle this since we're the ones involved with Lucy?"

There was suddenly a scream in the air. Frank, LP, Sara, Brad, and Sonny rushed into the dining room. Rocky and Dani were gone! The only question was: who was next and where were they?

Upstairs, Destiny was in her room with stacks of blank white paper and colorful crayons. She drew out plots to LP and Sonny's end and there was a window break in her room. It was Lucy and she walked over behind Destiny and had a crazed grin on her face. She was about to kidnap Destiny! Destiny turned at her with a razor sharp red crayon.

"Unless you want more red on this crayon I suggest you back the Hell away." Destiny demanded.

"Tough kid." Lucy crossed her arms down at the little girl. "I like that... You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"So write a memoir." Destiny rolled her eyes and continued to draw her plans.

"Whatcha doin', kiddo?" Lucy asked, sitting on the end of Destiny's bed.

"Plotting the death of my older sister." Destiny mischievously grinned. "She's going to be Queen of Transsexual but I want the title!"

"You got spunk, kid." Lucy grinned. "I like that."

"Really?" Destiny stood up with her hands behind her back. "Name's Destiny."

"Call me Lucy." Lucy shook hands with Destiny as they shared an evil grin. "Kid, when you're old enough to go to school, call me. I'll give you evil tutoring. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to make your father's life miserable."

"What makes you so sure I can't be evil now?" Destiny raised a frowning eyebrow.

"No offense kid, but you don't seem like you could do too much damage."

"Just watch me sometime." Destiny grinned as she snapped her sharpest crayon in half.

"You ain't gonna tattle, huh?"

"I save my tattling to get LP or Sonny in trouble. I'll see you some other time after I go to school with pitiful normal Earth children."

"Good..." Lucy grinned as she left Destiny's bedroom. She then ran into Frank on the way and taunted the Furter clan.

All of their loved ones were gone and Lucy's mission was a success so far. She went back to her lair and left them to plot their comeback. They had to be very careful. They only told Brad to take Sara home until they would get Janet and Mark back along with others. It was up to Frank and LP, Gemini had to return to Transsexual briefly. They knew someone who would be excellent in helping them, Riff Raff.


	48. General Mission

Riff Raff answered the door after LP had knocked on it. As usual, the hunchbacked handyman was there and opened the door to a crack and leaned forward to get a closer look at his guests.

"Hello..." he greeted, looking at all of them.

"Hi Uncle Riff Raff, we need your help." LP told him.

"You do, do you?"

"Yes." Frank replied. "It's very important we get your help, Riff Raff. Do you remember Lucy Piro?"

"Lucy Piro?" Riff Raff repeated the name, lost in his thoughts. He did indeed remember Lucy Piro.

* * *

_Everyone had graduated from high school. Sometime after Frank's graduation party, Riff Raff and Magenta were telling their foster parents they would be moving in with Frank as his servants. They would be the very best servants due to the Vitus clan being the top generals in the Transylvanian community. While they packed though, Lucy approached them._

_"So, I guess you guys are leaving for Earth, huh?" Lucy crossed her arms, glaring at the siblings._

_"Yes," Riff Raff confirmed. "We will become Frank's handyman and domestic to fool the pathetic Earthlings."_

_"We will be gratefully rewarded!" Magenta had a big smile on her face._

_"I see." Lucy walked toward them and looked around to see if anyone was listening in. "Look, it's none of my business, but Frank isn't going to reward you for your services and loyalty."_

_"What?" both the Vitus siblings asked._

_"He's trying to trick you," Lucy explained. "He's gonna fail his mission and when he does you should do something about it so he doesn't become the new king when the old queen croaks."_

_"How do you know this?" Magenta raised an eyebrow._

_"He told me in the closet when I won the spin the bottle game with him. I'm serious, I love him, but he's a little loopy. He even wants to kill Little Precious!"_

_"I do not know if we should trust her, Riffy," Magenta looked up at her brother. "You know how Frank has monster fangirls."_

_"Hmm..." Riff Raff hummed. "I'll pack my laser gun to make sure before we go to Earth to study those creatures of the day."_

_"Alright, see you guys later." Lucy walked off, unknowing to the siblings, they had been tricked and decieved by her._

* * *

"She was right you know, your mission was a failure and your lifestyle was too extreme." Riff Raff told Frank. "I'm still very sorry I shot you with that anti-matter laser. I'm sorry Little Precious, I nearly made you an orphan."

"It's okay Uncle Riff Raff." LP smiled at him. "I'm sure if you had known she was lying and stealing you would've done it to her."

"I'll come help you both, but I need someone to stay with Magenta. She's been feeling ill lately." Riff Raff looked inside his home and Magenta was lying on the couch, clenching her stomach. She looked a lot paler than usual.

"I'll take care of that." Frank went inside the Vitus home.

Within a short phone call, Columbia had come over to check on Magenta and take care of her. Ever since Columbia first moved into the castle, she and Magenta had been best friends. Even if Columbia accepted it more than Magenta the first few times around. Once Columbia arrived, LP, Frank and Riff Raff told Columbia what was going on and with that, they were gone to Lucy's place while Sonny was babysitting Destiny.


	49. New Recruit

The adult men and teenager made their way over to Lucy's place. They remained hidden in the bushes as they saw Miffy and Fuchsia standing as guards. Just what they had expected. Frank turned to LP and took out his makeup bag.

"Really Frank? A time to check your makeup?" Riff Raff rolled his eyes.

"This will help us through." Frank took LP without warning and put a glossy purple long-haired wig over her with a jade green gown with white gloves and matching boots. "Alright sweetie, remember your task. You are Lucy's new servant, Cassandra and you ask where everybody is. Got that?"

"Daddy, do I have to dress like this? I feel weird." LP mumbled.

"You'll be fine," Frank lifted her head and kissed her forehead. "Good luck while we hide out."

LP sighed and made her way to the front of Lucy's palace as Miffy and Fuchsia stood, holding taser swords. They noticed the teenager and realized how unfamiliar she was to them.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Fuchsia snarled.

"I'm Cassandra," LP said using a different voice. She had the ability to change her voice to sound like someone else, much like her father had before her. "I understand Mistress Piro has a new internship?"

"That's right," Lucy's voice was heard in a distance. Lucy stepped in and looked up at down at the teenager in disguise and seemed to be fooled by her appearance. "Come in, child."

LP walked in and straightened her wig out so it wouldn't fall or slip easily.

"You are Cassandra from Pluto, yes?"

"Umm... Yes! It's very chilly where I come from, I'm an immigrant." LP rubbed her arms to make it look like she was feeling frigid.

"Come on in, child." Lucy led LP inside without a hint of suspicion. LP looked all around and it was green and stoney like it had been before. LP did well to hide her fear of Lucy and hoped she wouldn't see through the disguise. LP heard a scream and was about to go to it, but Lucy grabbed her arm. "No, no, you must come with me for the succulent prisoner I have with me."

Meanwhile, the scream that was heard belonged to Janet. She was trapped in a cell with Mark and Dani.

"OH GOSH WE'RE TRAPPED, WE'RE DOOMED, WE'RE GOING TO DIE, I'LL NEVER LIVE TO SEE MY GRANDCHILDREN! PLEASE HELP ME! WAAAAH!" Janet babbled.

"Will you SHUT UP!?" Dani growled at her.

Lucy continued to lead LP to the room where Rocky was. Rocky was tied up and Lucy gloatingly grinned and looked at LP.

"Ain't he a beaute?" Lucy licked her lips. "You go assist Miffy and Fuchsia with the cooking while I tend to this marvelous creature of the night." Lucy stepped in the room and closed the door behind her.

LP looked all around to see if she could find any friends or family. Her mission and goal were set as she wandered the musky corridors. There were torches on the walls among portraits of Lucy. While LP wasted time without finding someone, she ran into Lucy and looked up at her.

"Ah, Cassandra, come with me to tend to the newest prisoner." Lucy demanded as she led LP up the stairs.

LP went up the stairs and Lucy opened a door to a high tower of her palace. LP walked inside and looked around for the prisoner, but only found a large room with a tiny chair.

"Miss, there's no prisoner here..." LP clarified.

"Oh... YES THERE IS!" Lucy ripped LP's wig off of her head, making the teenager recoil in horror. Lucy got deep in her face with a deep scowl. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Umm... uhh... I..."

"You are as foolish as your mother..." Lucy threw her head back with a wicked cackle. Lucy knocked LP out with a boom stick and LP's eyes lolled back into her head and she fell flat on the stone floor.

While that happened, Frank and Riff Raff grew worried of LP. They went inside the palace to see if they could search and hopefully make sure LP is still alive, or not hurt too badly. Whichever came first. Frank was of course nearly paralyzed worrying about LP's safety. When he first left for Earth, the biggest concern he had was LP's safety after being away from her father for so long. They were stopped by Montana.

"Don't take another step!" Montana demanded as his voice cracked. He had a stick in his hand.

Riff Raff and Frank in return displayed their laser gun and whip. That made Montana freak out like a whiny little girl.

"Whoa!" Montana stepped back, trembling. "Just take it easy, guys! No need for harsh violence, I'm too young to die!"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Maybe I know... Maybe I don't know..." Montana leaned back against the doorway he was standing in, sounding like a smart Aleck.

Riff Raff and Frank eyed each other at his snarky reply. They then grabbed Montana and held him against the concrete wall which made him scream like a little girl in pain and demise.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?" Frank yelled in his face.

"Lucy took her to the tower after she saw through her disguise!" Montana yelped. "Please, I'm not cut out to be a bad guy, I'm only here because of my ex-best friend Marvin..."

"Marvin?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yeah, before I joined Lucy's cult my friend Marvin thought it'd be cool to be on the dark side and I'm more or less spine and gutless so I joined out of pressure and friendship," Montana nearly sobbed. "Please don't hurt me, I promise I won't tell anyone you guys are aliens!"

"Perhaps you are more useful at squealing than in blackmail." Riff Raff dropped the teenager and turned to Frank, wielding his gun. "I shall retrieve Little Precious, you stay here and watch after the others if you can find them. I'm sure our little friend will be happy to tell you where everyone is."

"I will?" Montana gulped.

Riff Raff smirked at him and shot up his laser to scare him and show he meant business. Montana accepted once he had chickened out at his puny, pathetic life being threatened.

"I'm coming Little Precious!" Riff Raff yelled as he darted up the stairs of the palace to locate the future princess of his home planet.


	50. Fiftieth Chapter

While Riff Raff and Frank were gone, Sonny was with Destiny against his will. They had a tea party and he just grumbled and rolled his eyes at her. He obviously had better things to do than be trapped with his evil, annoying younger sister.

"More tea, Sonny?" Destiny asked with a childish grin.

"Get lost." Sonny glared at her.

Destiny frowned and clenched her teeth. "You better be nice to me or else Daddy will punish you!"

"Better than being stuck here with some spoiled, self-obsessed, obnoxious brat." Sonny rolled his eyes.

"I'M TELLING DADDY!"

"Is that all you're good at?" Sonny smirked, devilishly.

Destiny fired a glare. Within moments, Frank and Riff Raff came home after saving everyone. Riff Raff was carrying LP in his arms like a bride as Frank held his laser gun.

"I'm going to contact the highest authority in all of Transylvania." Frank said after they had defeated Lucy.

"I'll see after your child." Riff Raff went in the elevator to the lab. It went up and he felt guilt wrenching his soul. It ached and pained as he looked down to see his future queen. He had his laser gun ready to harm Lucy, but Lucy used LP as a living shield. Riff Raff nearly gave up at trying to shoot Lucy, but he eventually shot for Lucy once LP was off-balance, but he had hit her in the chest, fracturing her heart. He was deeply worried the laser of pure anti-matter had murdered his best friends daughter.

The elevator stopped and Riff Raff carried LP into the lab and laid her down on a metal table. This was the same table he and Frank had used to cut out part of Eddie's brain to build Rocky. It had been cleaned since then so nothing from Eddie could contaminate LP.

Frank came in after a while of contacting on his monitor and Riff Raff stood over her. Frank poured and mixed several chemicals for the princess, but he couldn't bring her back to life. Frank swallowed hard as he failed to save his only daughter and hugged her with tears streaming down his face.

"Master, you could always make another one..." Riff Raff suggested, tapping his knuckles together.

"Don't be stupid, Riff Raff!" Frank snorted and looked down at LP's corpse. "I could never replace my little Butt Monkey..."

"Don't... call me... that... in... public..." LP grumbled suddenly.

Frank and Riff Raff looked down at her wide-eyed. Frank grinned and scooped LP into a tight, heavy, bear hug.

"HONEY! YOU'RE BACK! MY TEARS OF PARENTHOOD HAVE BROUGHT YOU BACK!" Frank gushed.

"Actually I wasn't actually dead..." LP smiled sheepishly.

"You weren't?" Riff Raff asked. "You weren't moving at all and had no heartbeat, I thought for sure!"

"I'm just a great actress, Uncle Riff Raff." LP laughed. She then felt a sharp pain in her chest and grabbed it firmly.

"The laser must've hit you at least, you're bleeding." Riff Raff observed.

"My poor baby!" Frank sniffled. He then took out a bandage and kissed her forehead. "Go straight to bed and get some rest. We've had an adventurous evening. You need to heal and get some sleep." Frank walked off as Riff Raff helped LP into her room.

"No leash, Daddy?" LP turned to him.

"Not tonight, sweetie. Get well soon." Frank waved her off and went to bed.

And with that, everyone was in bed, peacefully sleeping through the night. Except for Destiny of course due to the news that her sister was still alive and her plans were ruined. She hoped her new idol and mother figure would fulfill this mission, but perhaps another time. For she would start school soon and hopefully get some minions that would be good at doing at what she says, whatever it may be.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter seems short, I had a longer version written where the action between Lucy, Riff Raff, and Frank happens but when I saved the document the internet quit working so I had to start over and do some new plans in this story. I apologize for the inconvience. **


	51. Return of Nestor

LP slept through the night calmly, up until she heard tapping against her bedroom door. She woke up with a yawn and walked over at the window and looked down to see Nestor. She opened the window and looked down at him.

"What's up?" she asked, weakly.

"I just missed you, you wanna come down?" Nestor said, casually.

"I'm a little weak right now, why don't you come up? I have an emergency ladder." LP suggested as she stepped back.

Nestor looked from right to left and climbed up the ladder gently. He got on top of the window cill and jumped in very skillfully.

"It's so good to see you again." Nestor smiled with his fangs exposed. He then frowned slightly. "Are you alright? You look a little faint."

"Got cut with a laser," LP explained. "I lost a lot of blood..."

"Oh dear... Let me help you." Nestor laid LP down on her bed.

"What could you do to help me?"

"Just trust in me." Nestor bit his wrist and let some blood slide into LP's open, cut wound.

LP wondered why he could've done that. She then looked closely at his facial features. Notably his mouth with the sharp, razor fangs. She then dawned a conclusion.

"Nestor, are you a vampire?"

Nestor smiled nervously and shuffled his feet. "Yes... I am... I'm 517 years old..."

"It doesn't show much."

"Well, I was bitten 500 years ago when I was 17," Nestor explained as he brushed some of his hair behind his head. "That's why I sleep and live around Denton Boarding Academy, I don't have much of a family anymore."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." LP frowned. "You must miss your family a whole lot."

"Not really," Nestor shook his head. "They never understood me. My family was very poor and sick anyway, so even if I stayed mortal with them I'd be dead either way."

"Well, at least you're not gonna be Queen of your entire galaxy."

"Excuse me?" Nestor raised an eyebrow. "How does one become Queen of Earth?"

"Not that, I'm gonna be Queen of Transylvania. I'm an alien from the planet Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. My father is going to be King when I turn 18 and get married, then after he dies, I become Queen. My grandmother is Lavender Furter, or as a lot of people call her these days, The Old Bitch Queen."

"Wow." Nestor blinked. "You got a king or prince yet?"

"Yeah," LP replied. "I have to marry a boy named Dylan whether I want to or not. He's my suitor."

"Oh," Nestor frowned, sounding disappointed. "Well... I'm wondering... Before you get married... Maybe... Maybe we... I... maybe we could... umm..."

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

"Depends," Nestor blushed. "What's your answer?"

"I'd say yes." LP smiled.

Nestor smiled back. "Then yes, I was asking you out on a date."

"Let me get back to you, my schedule gets tight, but I would love to do something with you sometime, Nestor."

"Brilliant." Nestor whispered then noticed the sun would be coming up before he would know it. "I better go, get well soon, Little Precious. I will see you soon."

"Take care, Nestor." LP waved.

And with that, Nestor climbed back out the window and he was away. LP smiled and buried herself back into her pillow and sheets to sleep the wonderous night away while her vampire boyfriend was gone. She would have to keep him secret though, she knew if her father knew about him he would be furious and probably ground her until the end of time or something.


	52. Denton Kindergarten

The next day was Destiny's first day of school. She had on the Denton Elementary School uniform with a frilly pink backpack and was in Frank's pickup truck. While there she kicked her feet back and forth with an evil grin on her face. She was shivering with anticipation to find minions to aid her in destroying her brother and sister to take heir to Transylvania instead of them.

The bus pulled up to in front of the school and Frank and Destiny followed the other school children inside. They were happy and playful, while she just walked dully with a dark cloud hovering over her. She had the paper to lead her to her teacher's room and she went inside. The teacher short black hair with red earrings, a matching red necklace, a navy blue dress with black slip on shoes and she welcomed Destiny.

"Hello, you must be our new friend, I'm Mrs. Cavanaugh, your kindergarten teacher," the teacher introduced herself with a smile. "Don't worry about your Mommy and Daddy, they'll be back with you again soon!"

"I know, I'm not an idiot." Destiny grumbled under her breath.

"What was that, young lady?" Mrs. Cavanaugh raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing ma'am!" Destiny smiled radiantly. "I'm just excited to join you in the school year and I love making new friends!"

"Sweet!" Mrs. Cavanaugh smiled up at Frank. "She must be your little angel, sir?"

"Yes," Frank replied with a smile. "She wanted to go to school like her big sister. I was going to home educate her, but this might be for the best."

"I'm sure she'll fit right in."

"Be sure to take care of her, Mrs. Cavanaugh, see you later, Destiny. Daddy will be back to take you home after lunch." Frank walked off.

"Bye Daddy, I looooove you!" Destiny waved in a cheerful way. Inside she was feeling disgusted with herself, but it was worth it to fool her so-called, scientifically intelligent father.

"Class!" Mrs. Cavanaugh called to the tables in the room as she held a hand behind Destiny's shoulder. "This is Destiny Furter, she'll be your new friend."

"Welcome to Denton Elementary!" the students all screamed at once.

"Now Destiny, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Mrs. Cavanaugh prompted with a cheeky grin. "Maybe your hobbies?"

"Hello everyone, my name is Destiny." Destiny said in her false cheerful child persona. "I have a big brother and sister and I wanna be just like my Daddy when I grow up!"

"Aww how sweet!" Mrs. Cavanaugh giggled. "Your Daddy must be thrilled to have an aspiring scientist in the family! Why don't you sit with... hmm?" Mrs. Cavanaugh looked all around the tables and looked at the back to two girls. One had short black hair with a purple headband and the other had greasy long blond hair and blue eyes. "Why don't you sit back there with Pola Zukowski and Taylor Vitus?"

Destiny shrugged and walked over to the table with the girls. Destiny dropped her friendly, cute girl act as Mrs. Cavanaugh worked on her computer a little bit.

"So, you're the new one, huh?" Pola snorted. "Welcome to cute, fluffy, puppy hell."

"Population: Them?" Destiny raised an eyebrow in interest with the young Gothic girl.

"Totally." Pola rolled her eyes. "I'm Pola and that's Taylor."

"My dad's a handyman, my mother's a domestic, and they want me to marry my brother or something." Taylor rolled her eyes. We also got pet hamsters..."

"I LIKE HAMSTERS!" a boy with short black hair and square glasses said. "Do you like hamsters? How do you like hamsters?"

"Well done." Taylor smirked with a sinister giggle.

"Medium rare." Destiny added.

"Intense." Pola observed Destiny. "Maybe we should all hang out sometime."

"Sounds intriguing..." Destiny smirked. "I'm on a quest to murder my older sister to become Queen of our galaxy back home. I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but I'm an alien."

"Really?" Taylor asked. "So am I."

"I believe I've heard your last name somewhere, Vitus." Destiny turned to her. "Are your parents Magenta and Riff Raff?"

"Yeah, and they're _really_ messed up." Taylor deadpanned. "They think just because they're siblings they can fall in love and they pair me up with my brother Terrance and my sister Harriet up with our brother Nick. Doesn't work that way though, I'm very nonconformist since my parents are idiots."

"Mine too." Pola added. "They always think I'm sunshine and lollipops so they decorate my room pink and give me pink clothes while I bitch to my mom about forcing me in such colors. This whole Kindergarten thing is just a joke. What do you think, Destiny?"

"I think this is the start of a beautiful alliance." Destiny grinned evilly.

"We should have our own group." Taylor suggested. "No one will suspect three little girls spreading evil and chaos among the world."

"Agreed." Destiny smirked.

"Gruesome." Pola giggled wickedly, then Mrs. Cavanaugh called to everyone's attention. Pola darted her eyes at the teacher. "How dare she interrupt our plans."

"Impatience isn't a virtue, there's always snack time and nap time of doomsday upon us." Taylor said as she and the others focused on the childish lessons.


	53. So Long, Brad Majors

Meanwhile LP was at Denton Junior High with her friends explaining the adventure she recently had. It was interrupted once Mark and Sara got in the hallway to meet up with them. Sara looked as if she had been crying for the longest time. She wore all black, even the bow in her hair was black.

"Sara, what's wrong?" LP asked.

"Our father died!" Sara bawled and cried into Mark's chest.

Although Mark wasn't crying, everyone could tell he must have been upset too. He held his sister close to him as she cried hopelessly and near endlessly.

"Whoa, what happened?" Harri asked.

"When Uncle Steve took us in, it's more than a visit, this is our last day of school, we'll be moving in with Uncle Steve very soon." Mark explained. "After that night with LP's dad, yours and Nick's parents, and Coco's mother we'll be living with him from now on."

"What does that have to do with you guys?" Coco asked.

"It mentally broke Dad," Sara explained with a sniffle. "The whole experience, even with the Floorshow, it made him have an identity crisis and he became a bottomless dancer. He was on a trapeze act with a partner, but he fell through the floor and his skull broke in half and there was no way he could ever recover."

"Yikes." LP cringed at the image of Brad Majors doing such an act.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Harri said.

"It's okay, Harri." Mark winked at her. "Maybe you could come over sometime and make it up to me?"

"Is your mother okay?" LP asked Sara.

"She took up smoking and drinking recently, she looks like she's a miserable 50-year-old woman now." Sara explained, wiping her big blue eyes. "This is all your dad's fault! If our parents hadn't met your father, our parents would be normal!"

"Your parents are Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, I think that ship sailed from Day 1." Harri teased.

"Shut up, Harriet!" Sara hissed, surprising her friends. She was shocked herself, but she was too angry to care.

"Whoa now, you do not talk to me like that!" Harri glared at her. "You're lucky you're my friend otherwise I'd kick your ass so hard that your teeth would smell like shoe polish!"

"Hmph!" Sara glared away from her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mark and Sara." LP said. "May the Lord have mercy on his soul."

"Thanks LP." Sara sighed as she wiped her tears.

The friends then went off to their classes as the bell rang.


	54. Frankie's Baby Sister

Noelle was out at the grocery store longer than usual. It worried Frank to near death as he was working in the lab. He was concerned someone may have hurt her. He was about to make a phone call with her, but she came through the castle doors with a brown paper bag in her hands filled with groceries.

"Frankie, I'm back!" Noelle called from downstairs.

"There you are!" Frank rushed down to her. "I was worried sick over you! Where have you been?"

"Geez, calm down!" Noelle cried as she went in the kitchen and set down the groceries.

"Where were you? I expected you to be back home hours ago!"

"Sorry Frankie, I ran into someone..." Noelle looked down with a slight blush.

"Whom?"

"No one... Just... A guy named Jack." Noelle gulped.

"Who's Jack?" Frank asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"He works at Denton Elementary," Noelle rubbed some curls behind her ear. "He's the gym teacher and teaches karate after school hours."

"Ooh!" Frank teased.

"Shut. UP!" Noelle gritted through her teeth. 'He just invited me for coffee sometime."

"I see..."

The phone rang and before Noelle could reach it, Frank grabbed it first. "Hello? Oh, HELLO JACK!"

"Give me the phone, you psycho!" Noelle hissed.

"Yes Jack, I know who you are, you're the man my baby sister has been speaking fondly of..." Frank gushed, clamping his free hand on Noelle's forehead to prevent her from attacking him. "Uh huh? Yes Noelle is right here. I'll give you two some privacy..." Frank dropped the phone into Noelle's hands. "He sounds manly..." Frank chuckled on his way out.

Noelle grumbled at him, narrowing her eyes at him. She then pressed the phone against her ear. "Hi Jack..."

As Noelle was on the phone, Frank went back to the lab. He was thinking about his younger sister. He had never been entirely fond of her when she was a baby and even though he hid it well, he loved her deep down. Not as much as the Vitus siblings, but he did for a fact have a soft spot for his sister. He remembered the first time he saw her.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Four year old Frank was at the palace with a nanny. He was playing with his dolls on the floor while the nanny had on a movie in the background. He kept on playing and was already sick with the idea of a baby being in the house. Everyone talked about the baby. His parents, his relatives, the servants and even loyal conventionalists. It flat-out made him sick. Finally, his parents came home with a bundle with a pink blanket wrapped around it. _

_"Frankie, Mummy and Daddy are home!" Lavender called as she kept the bundle close against her chest. "We have a surprise for you!"_

_"Is it a new dolly?" Frank asked as he walked over in his pajamas. _

_"No son," Octavius laughed. "You have a new baby sister."_

_Lavender lowered the bundle so Frank could look at her better. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and rolled his eyes at her. "Can't we take her back?" Frank whined._

_"I wish," Lavender mumbled under her breath._

_"Her name is Noelle," Octavius told him. "Being a big brother is a special thing, Frankie. That Vitus boy down the road is a big brother too, you know."_

_"Yeah, but he likes his sister, and I don't want one!" Frank yelled and left in a childish huff._

_"Maybe we should put her in an orphanage," Lavender suggested. "I want Frankie to be happy."_

_"Lavender, she's our daughter!" Octavius was appalled by his wife's attitude toward the baby._

_"Hmm... Well, I'll have someone to dress up and put makeup on."_

* * *

_That last comment made Frank think about an important milestone in his life. He was five years old and Noelle was a toddler. She couldn't walk quite yet and she often rolled around and crawled like a chubby little bowling ball. Noelle often liked to roll up into a ball and knock Frank down, using him as a pin. One day Noelle was innocently crawling down the hallway past her parents' room. She then stopped as she looked in and saw Frank kneeling on their mother's vanity and putting lipstick and other forms of makeup on his face._

_"Frankie! What're you doing?" Noelle gasped._

_"Go away, Noey." Frank scowled. "This is big kid stuff!"_

_"I'm telling Mommy!"_

_"How can you? You can't talk!" Frank laughed as he got snow-white powder against his face with a rich hue of red lipstick and his eyes had blue eye shadow. He then took out some pink blush and Lavender and Octavius rushed in, picking up Noelle in their arms._

_"Frank Furter, what are you doing!?" Octavius scolded his oldest child._

_"It's not my fault! Noey did it!" Frank whined as he felt like he was in trouble._

_"You look cute, son." Lavender chuckled with a grin. _

_Octavius and Noelle felt it was just a phase, but Lavender and Frank knew it would become a lifestyle._

* * *

_Frank even remembered when he was on his way to leave for Earth. Noelle was still at home since Lavender was getting sick, fat and lazy and Noelle told Frank she was going to take care of her. Franny was even on her way to her first day of college._

_"Be careful on Earth, Frankie." Noelle said._

_"You're welcome to come with us." Frank insisted._

_"N-No, I should stay here and take care of Mother. They don't call her the Old Queen for nothing."_

* * *

Once Frank remembered Noelle was forcing herself to live in abuse, he got insanely overprotective with Noelle. He went in the room as Noelle hung up the phone.

"Frankie, you won't have to worry about me anymore, I'm gonna move in with Jack!" Noelle beamed with delight.

"Hmm..." Frank hummed, curiously about Noelle's safety. "I dont' know, Noey. You might get hurt."

"Frankie, he's nice, I'll be fine."

Frank sighed in defeat and shuffled his shoulders. He didn't want to be too overprotective with his own younger sister. "Be sure to keep a monitor though, okay? I like them much better than telephones."

"Alright." Noelle smiled. "If you're not too busy, mind helping me pack?"

"I don't mind, Noey." Frank smiled back.

"Stop calling me Noey!"

"Stop calling me Frankie then!"

"...Fair enough."

"Good."


	55. Melissa Hapschatt

LP was in Denton Cemetery with Harri and Nick. They were digging up several graves and opening the caskets to find a suitable corpse to create LP's first creation. They had little to no success.

"How come no one cool ever dies around here?" LP huffed as she got Harri and Nick to dig the grave back up.

"Who goes there?" a creepy, mysterious voice called to them.

LP, Nick and Harri looked all around in confusion and curiosity.

"It is I, Little Precious Furter along with Harriet and Nicodemus Vitus." LP pointed to herself.

There came out a girl about their age. She had hazel colored eyes with long black hair which had a small purple tint in it. She wore a black jacket, inside was a light gray as fog collared shirt, black skirt and black boots. She had a mole under her right cheek.

"Who are you?" Harri snorted at the girl.

"I'm Melissa Hapschatt," the Goth girl said and walked over toward them. "I come here with my group to write poetry about how pointless life is. What brings you mysterious visitors to our turf?"

"It's difficult to explain to you, Earthli-" Nick started, but cut himself off. "Person..."

"Hmph..." Melissa glared at him. "Whatever, it's not like anybody cares."

"Hapschatt..." LP said her last name slowly, then her eyes widened. "I know you! You're Ralph and Betty's daughter!"

"What do you know of my background, creature of the day?" Melissa didn't express it well, but everyone knew she was shocked.

"Your parents are friends with Brad Majors and Janet Weiss, right?" LP asked.

"I guess," Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "Mom _did _say my godmother was some bitch named Janet."

"I don't like Janet much either," LP walked toward her. "I'll tell you what we're doing, but you have to promise to keep this secret."

"Who am I gonna tell anyway? I don't really have anyone to talk to," Melissa huffed. "Not even my group listens to me. I don't see them much as friends, just as people who don't make me feel sick."

"You need a friend?" Harri asked.

"I don't think you three are my type, but what are you working on Little Precious?" Melissa brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Okay, this is gonna sound weird, but my dad's a mad scientist, okay?" LP started. "I brought him and a friend's mother back to life. I couldn't bring her father back though, so I'm gonna find a corpse and recreate her a new husband."

"You can create people without having sex?" Melissa raised an eyebrow. "How intriguing of you."

"But you can't tell anyone."

"Over my lifeless, cold, unfeeling body." Melissa sounded honest, she even smiled.

"Do you know anyone that could fit this gentleman?" Harri asked as she walked over to the Goth girl and handed a photograph of Eddie.

Melissa took it and examined it carefully. "This dude looks like Elvis." she said to herself. She then looked back at the far end of the cemetery, then back at the aliens. "Follow me."

Harri, Nick and LP did as told and followed Melissa. Melissa dug up the grave and used hers and Nick's strength to take out the casket. Melissa grabbed the edges of the casket and opened it exposing the funk of death which made LP rather queasy. Harri and Nick stood over what appeared to be a fresh corpse of an Elvis Presley impersonator.

"This is the dude," Melissa popped her smoke colored gum. "He was an Elvis impersonator. Elvis impersonators have crushes on my Mom for some reason."

"Thanks for your help, Melissa." LP smiled.

"Whatever." Melissa rolled her eyes, but smiled back at the princess.

"We should get back home." Harri said as they all lifted the casket together to take back to the Frankenstein Place.

Melissa watched them leave and felt the most lonely as she ever felt before. She looked at them and back at the cemetery noticing her Goth friends weren't coming with her. She sighed in depression and followed the aliens home.

"Hey!" Melissa called.

"Melissa?" Nick queried. "I thought you had better things to do like sulk among the graveyard."

"You guys seem actually pretty cool," Melissa smirked. "We should all... hang out sometime..."

"Won't that harsh your buzz?" Harri asked.

"You guys actually talk and listen to me." Melissa smiled for the first time in years. "You make me feel...happy. Like I'm not alone..."

LP smiled back at her. "You can come with us."

"Thank you, Little Precious."

"Call me LP."

"Thank you, LP."

And with that, Melissa and the aliens went back over home with the casket to create Columbia a new husband and Coco a new father.


	56. LP's First Creation

LP put the corpse on the metal table. She ordered everyone who was in the castle to come at once along with some other guests. She wore her pink lab coat and green gloves as Harri and Nick wore their handy girl and male domestic uniforms. Melissa was with them. Frank, Columbia, Coco, Dr. Scott, Destiny, Sonny, Riff Raff and Magenta were standing on the other side of the lab as LP came to the front with a microphone as Melissa and Nick were at her sides.

"Tonight!" LP's voice boomed into the microphone. "My blood relatives and faithful companions. You are about to witness a discovery in funeral services with genetic biochemical research and paradise, is to belong to the glorious Furters!" LP clapped for herself. "At first it seems you lose a loved one, they are lost forever in heart and soul, but they are not lost. They still remain there in a way you can't imagine. It took discovery to make it happen." LP looked all around the room to her friends. "A discovery!" she repeated.

"A discovery!" Nick and Melissa whispered as they grabbed her shoulders.

"Yes... It's an interesting charge of energy... Some might even say... a SPARK!" LP balled her fist, then looked serious as her eyes flashed. "Yes... I have that knowledge... I hold the secret to reanimation itself!"

As LP finished, everybody clapped for her. LP swung her head back and walked across the lab floor as everyone clapped wildly with delight. LP then put a hand up as she snapped on her gloves.

"You see..." LP spoke again. "Corinne Campbell is very fortunate. For tonight is the night, her new father is destined to be reborn!"

"She takes after you, Frankie." Columbia whispered with a giggled.

He glared at her as she giggled and she looked away from him with a straight face. He then looked back to watch his daughter in action. LP stood before Rocky's old tank which now had a blue fabric over it. Nick and Melissa grabbed the ends and lifted it to show the deceased Elvis impersonator.

"HOOPLAH!" LP cried as everyone gasped with shock and awe at the body. LP went over to the table with the Goth girl and her best friend's older brother. She then turned her head to Harri as she handled the controls like Riff Raff always did. "Charge up the sonic oscillator!"

Harri nodded and pulled the switches as Riff Raff smiled at her, feeling so proud of her.

"Step up the reactor power input for three more points!" LP barked.

Harri nodded and did just that. Everyone couldn't help but feel nostalgia as they were witnessing such a turn of events. Harri, Nick and LP were just like the original Rocky Horror Show they were all apart of, only the next generation. Flashes of lights filled all around the laboratory as LP went to work.

LP poured chemicals as they charged with the lights. They were red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. She then hooked up sticky wires to the corpse. LP then went over to the big switch and threw it down with a wild cackle which sent shudders and shivers all around everybody's spines. The man's hazel eyes then flashed open and he looked all around him. He then spotted Columbia and smiled.

"Hot patootie!" he rushed over to her and hugged her, lifting her high up.

"Oh my gosh!" Columbia gushed, then stopped. "Wait, how do you know the old nickname Eddie gave me?"

"Yeah, how is that, LP?" Frank turned to LP with his arms crossed.

"Well..." LP looked away sheepishly. "Harri got Sara Majors and Natasha McKinley to sew up Eddie's brain a little and add more cells to it. So now, this guy is basically Eddie, only in a different body."

"Daddy?" Coco stepped over.

"There's my favorite little girl!" The New Eddie grabbed Coco into a bear hug. "Oh no, I think you're so sugary sweet that I'm stuck!"

"Daddy!" Coco laughed. "Let go!"

"This is a great day for all." Sonny smiled.

"Indeed, Sonny." Riff Raff smirked.

"How sentimental!" Magenta put her hands together as she walked over toward Nick and Harri. "You make me very proud, the two of you. Your grandparents would've been so proud."

"Thanks Mom." Nick and Harri smiled.

"Thanks so much, LP!" Coco gripped LP into a tight hug. "You _are _my best friend!"

"I never thought I'd have my nephew back," Dr. Scott smiled. "You should go down in history, Little Precious."

"Grr..." Destiny growled and stormed off as she went to plot more destruction. She then came back in sweetly and innocently. "Daddy, can Pola and Taylor come over for a sleepover this weekend?"

"Huh? Oh... Yeah... Sure, sweetie." Frank said, not really paying attention to her as he hugged LP tight. "My little Butt Monkey..."

Destiny growled as she stormed off again for evil plots.

* * *

**Yay! Columbia and Coco have a family together again! Now, what happens next? Seriously, anybody wanna help me out? I'm a little stuck here**


	57. Big and Loud

Destiny had the perfect plan to get rid of LP and Sonny. Mostly LP though since she was, of course, the oldest child. LP was having a normal evening taking a warm bath in her private bathroom. She washed her face as she looked upon her life. She had given Coco and Columbia a new man of the house whom they of course dubbed as Eddie to fill the void. He acted and developed a whole lot like the original Eddie, except this one was a lot more responsible. LP was still disgusted at the idea at marrying Dylan, she hoped by the time she would grow into royalty she could do something about it.

Riff Raff and Magenta were happy to have their whole family. Even if she wasn't their real daughter, they missed Dani at times, but she was happily with Rocky and Paula. Magenta was proud to have her true daughter and was expecting another child sometime soon. If it was a boy, she would name him Brian, if it was a girl, she would name her Quinn. Nick was at the top of his class and was even promoted to become a student teacher. Harri was recently dating Mark Majors and, she didn't show it a lot, but Sara Majors had a big crush on him.

LP wasn't sure at first if coming to Earth was a good idea, but she was glad she was now a resident on planet Earth. But soon however, she and Frank would return to Transylvania to take on the next throne in the Furter clan. As LP played with the pink bubbles in her tub, she laughed at the adventures and events that had happened to her and her friends on this journey for their parents. She stopped though as she spotted Destiny rising from the tub with a snorkel mask.

"Hello Destiny..." LP looked at her, unimpressed.

"Hey Sis," Destiny smirked. "I want you out of here by tomorrow. I have friends coming over and unless you want to be a barbecue side dish on Daddy's dinner plate, you better haul your ass out of here!"

"Umm... Destiny?" LP noticed something, but the brat didn't listen.

"I'M NOT DONE TALKING, YOU WITCH!" Destiny splashed her hard with a scowl. "I'm getting rid of you, then Sonny and then I will be the future Queen. That whole, pitiful, pathetic, defenseless planet will be MINE full of those fishnet stocking, made up, bunch of freakish mutants!"

"Destiny..."

"SHUT UP!" Destiny gritted her perfect white teeth. "If you or Sonny dare cross me I will make sure you are enslaved and experimented on as Pola, Taylor and I, Cute and Deathly, rule all of Transylvania!"

"Destiny!" Frank snorted.

Destiny turned to see Frank and made a sad face. "Daddy!" she cried.

"Oh shut up!" Frank snapped at her. "I heard everything you said!"

"You did?" Destiny frowned in defeat.

"Uh-huh," Frank walked over to the tub and picked her up by her dress collar. "Destiny Furter, I hereby disown you. You are no longer my daughter for your cruel, childish and tyrannical actions."

"But I'm just a little girl!" Destiny cried.

"Yeah, and you aren't made from no sugar, spice and everything nice!" Frank turned to LP with an apologetic face. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, sweetie."

"It's okay, Daddy." LP smiled at him.

"Good." Frank smiled back, then growled at Destiny. "As for you, find somewhere else to live! So-called perfect little girl!" Frank threw Destiny out.

"Hmph!" Destiny huffed and stormed off. She wasn't where she could go now though. There _was _an orphanage not too far from the castle. She'd go to the Vitus house, but Frank probably already told Riff Raff and Magenta about her outbreak in behavior. Where could she go now? She just walked down the grounds and bumped into someone. "Watch where I'm going!"

"Hello..." Lucy greeted with a wicked grin. She had Miffy, Fuchsia and Montana at her sides.

"Oh, yeah, I remember you!" Destiny grinned as she put her hands together.

"Why don't you come live with me?" Lucy held out her gloved hand. "Whatya say kid?"

"I say yes," Destiny took her hand with a sinister smirk. "Mom..."

"Come, we're going to see Rasphutia."

Destiny, Lucy, Montana, Miffy and Fuchsia walked. They then ran into the old queen, Frank's mother and LP, Sonny, and Destiny's grandmother.

"Nana Lavender?" Destiny was slightly confused.

"My real name is Rasphutia," the Old Queen explained. "I'm not pure bred Transylvanian, I'm from another galaxy where I'm wanted for a theft. I changed my name and appearance and came to Transylvania where idiots wouldn't recognize me."

"Can I still call you Nana?" Destiny climbed into the throne.

"Of course, child." The Old Queen sat in the throne with Destiny in it. She looked all around. "Where did that little girl go?"

"You're crushing her, Rasphutia," Lucy explained.

"Huh?" The Old Queen got up and saw Destiny clung onto her ginormous rear end. "Oh, hello there, dear."

"Ow..." Destiny weakly said. It seemed as if before getting into trouble with her father, she was prone of karma. But since she was now known as a sadistic troublemaker despite her young age, she's become unlucky. After talking, Destiny was adopted by Lucy as a foster daughter and Rasphutia still kept her as a granddaughter. The three generations of women then began discussing their plots for long awaited revenge on Frank, LP and others.

* * *

**A/N: Typed at school, will be uploaded on DeviantART soon, I promise! **


	58. Epilouge

Frank was having a normal day at the castle before everyone would pack up inside and leave to return to Transylvania. Word got out that DeLordy was being a selfish, cruel, self-obsessed tyrant so Frank decided to set coördinates to return. While doing that, he noticed Gemini was wearing a frilly white night-gown. He couldn't help but blush and gulp around her.

"Hey Frank, I'm turning in, wake me when we get to Transylvania, huh?" Gemini leaned on the doorway.

"Oh... Umm... Very well, Gem." Frank blushed.

Gemini noticed. "My, my, is Frank-N-Furter falling head over heels for little Gemini XT from down the block?"

"Shut up." Frank turned from her in embarrassment. He then looked back with a grin. "Admit it, you had a crush on me too even though I pranked you silly as a child!"

"What!" Gemini hiccupped.

"Gemini..." Frank prowed to her and locked her in his embrace. "Do pray tell..."

"C-Charming as you are, F-F-Frank I don't think my fellow generals would approve of me getting sauced up for a royal... What would the others say about me?" Gemini bit her lip.

"You let me worry about them..." Frank purred. "Now, let's get some rest so I can get us back to the moon-drenched shores of Transylvania, our land of the night."

"Let me say night to the pup first." Gemini got out of his grip and headed for her 'pup'. "We're going now, sweetie. Have a good rest. Wait!" Gemini noticed he was alone. "Where's your fiancée?"

"She wanted to say bye to someone first." Dylan explained. "Night Mom..." he smirked.

"Night... Son..." Gemini smiled and left the room.

Meanwhile LP was running through the forest until she made it up into the town of Denton. She slid on the sidewalk and made her way over to Denton Boarding Academy and pounded on the door. The door slowly opened and Nestor replied.

"Little Precious... It's always a pleasure to see you..." Nestor smiled.

"I came to say goodbye," LP frowned.

"Goodbye?" Nestor frowned as well. "Where are you going?"

"Home, I'm going home." LP sighed. "I'm sorry, Nestor, but... I'll miss you..."

"I'll come with you!" Nestor's eyes itched with tears. "Take me with you! I'd rather live eternally with you than without."

"I'm sorry, Nestor, but I have to return to my home in order to become royalty." LP teared up.

"When will you be back?" Nestor walked toward her.

"Back?" LP sighed. "I'm not coming back. Once I go to Transylvania, I can never return unless it's an important mission. Maybe to visit Uncle Riff Raff and Aunt Magenta, but other than that, I'm stuck on Transsexual."

Nestor weeped and grabbed LP into a tight hug. They shared their memories together and then time was nearly running out.

"I need to get back, goodbye Nestor." LP got to the bottom of the stairs. "I'll never forget you."

"Nor I, you." Nestor waved. "Goodbye Little Precious... I hope one day our paths will cross again."

"Goodbye Nestor..." LP rushed back through town into the forest to get to the castle before it would take off.

Riff Raff and Magenta were staying on Earth to focus on their children. Nick would be in college soon, Harri was on her way to eighth grade like Mark, Sara, and Coco, the twins were going to first grade and Magenta was now pregnant with their fifth child. They all said goodbye as the castle took off and made its way to Transsexual, Transylvania.

"So, I guess this means I'll get a brother soon, huh?" Sonny walked toward Frank, implying Dylan and LP's marriage.

"That's right, Son." Frank smiled at him as he made the controls head for Transylvania.

"I still can't believe I'm gonna be royalty," Sonny chuckled. "I was just a normal kid on the streets that's been wearing my foster mother's corsets since I could walk."

"You are indeed my son." Frank ruffled up his dark blonde hair. "You'll love Transylvania, Sonny. You'll be right where you belong with your fellow brethren. You will do the Time Warp with our world."

"Sweet Transsexual..." Gemini sighed dreamily as Frank wrapped an arm around her.

"Bitchin'." Sonny smirked.

The castle blasted across the galaxy and made coördinates for Transylvania. All in all a good mission for LP to travel with her friends to find their parents. They were no longer lost in time, nor lost in space. Outlasting the supposed human race. They were all no longer separated and became close all together. LP was glad to have her father back in her life and after Gemini, he changed his womanizing ways and focused on science, his new girlfriend and future of his family.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. It had to come sometime, I don't know if anybody out there really likes this story, but Read & Review. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. To make it up to you, Case of the Domestic and Handyman is kind of a sequel and who knows? Maybe I'll enjoy writing for this fandom again, who can say really? Maybe it'll have meaning...As you know I only own my OCs, Richard O'Brien owns everything else. **

**Science Fiction  
Double Feature  
Frank has built and  
Lost his creature  
Darkness has conquered  
Brad and Janet  
The servants have gone to  
A distant planet  
At the late night, double feature  
Picture Show  
I wanna go, whoa oh oh oh ...  
To the late night  
Double Feature  
Picture Show... **


End file.
